Chaos Academy
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: "Chaos Academy looks like a normal school on both the inside and outside, but it's everything but normal. It is really a school for young Mafia members. It is Run by myself, Giotto Sawada. Let's see what all the students here will do to survive my school." Varia are all students. Arcobaleno are teens, sorry the summary sucks, I couldn't think of anything better.
1. Prologue

**Hey, It's me, I just have to say that I started this story like last month, but I completely forgot about it. It's meant to be a different version of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all I can say is that the Arcobaleno are all their original forms, and they do indeed have their flames, and all the characters have their abilities that they have in the Manga. **

**All the Main couples that I will be doing haven't been completely thought out yet. For the mean time I have decided on BV, RLuc, ColoLal, 2795, 1896, 5986, plus more. I just can't think of it at the moment.**

**Also, I won't be updating as much as I would like. I actually just got a Job, and I'll be working about seven or eight hours a day, not sure what days yet. So I apologize if I take forever to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Chaos Academy

It's like any other high school in the world. It has students, teachers, bullies, and nerds, you name it. But there's one thing that makes the school different than the others. You see, this school has students who are also part of the mafia while others are normal students.

The only difference is that this is a school for young Mafia members. Hence the name, there are a lot of fights, mainly between the two royal twins of the school, the teachers don't even pay attaching to the fights besides the teachers who care, and most of the time the fights end up with the students in the hospital.

The school is run by a man named Giotto, instead of being called Principal Giotto, he is known by Primo, he doesn't mind it much. The Vice Principal of the school is a man by the name of Cozarto. He usually went by the name of Simon Primo.

Their stuff consisted of Timoteo, G., Ugetsu, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Iemitsu, Turmeric, Oregano, Elena, Dr. Shamal, and Nana Sawada, plus many more. Each of these teachers were specially trained in many different fighting styles, or were educated in many different subjects which would allow them to sub for any class and help their students with their school work. The teachers can teach up to five out of six classes.

There is also the student Council officers who will gladly give up their time during the day to help any student out if they need help in a subject. There are nine student council members; even so they could help a numerous amount of students at once.

"Welcome to our school, I hope you have a wonderful time, if you're not careful… you might end up six feet under." Giotto said with a kind smile on his face as he opens the door for all the incoming freshmen.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know, but It's the Prologue, so I am actually going to upload two chapters. **

**Please tell me what you think of it! I will love it a lot!  
**


	2. Freshmen Orientation

**As I promised, here is Chapter one, It's only about five pages.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freshmen orientation **

All the freshmen weren't as excited as they thought they would be, the school looked like any normal school, it was a huge building that had normal glass windows, normal doors, and everything else a high school would have. The inside had tile floors and the doors to both the main office and counseling center were made of glass. If you walk straight you would walk to the stair case.

Under the stair case there were lunch tables, and then there's the line to get your lunch. The rooms were divided between North and South, with both downstairs and upstairs.

"Please follow me." Primo said as led the freshmen to the right of the building; they stepped into a room that looked like it was big enough to be a room to a movie theater!

"This is amazing, Jyuudaime don't you think?" Young Hayato Gokudera said to Tsunayoshi Sawada. The boy nodded as he looked around.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like." Primo said as he walked towards the stage, there were eight kids already standing there at the moment all talking to each other as well as other teachers, Tsunayoshi quickly spotted his mother in the group of teachers and hopped she wouldn't do anything embarrassing like calling out to him.

"Boss, where should we sit?" A shy girl with violet hair and matching violet eye asked.

"Ah, how about we sit over here!" Tsuna said as he led his friends to a row of seats.

As the room filled up with more people the lights dimmed down, there was a spot light on the stage and Primo stood in front of the microphone, he tapped it a few times to make cure it was working before he cleared his throat.

"Hello Freshmen and welcome! As some of you know, my name is Giotto Sawada and I am the main Principal of the school. To my left here is Cozarto. He is the vice Principal, and we will like to welcome all of you to Chaos Academy." Giotto said with a smile as he looked at all the faces. "Now unlike grade school and Middle school, High school rules are slightly different. Here the teachers will not cut you that much slack."

"Tch, like anyone will need slack, its high school, we are going to be fine, don't worry Jyuudaime I got your back no matter what!" Gokudera whispered, Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"While you are here I want you all to show teachers respect, and if I learn you don't… there will be hell to pay. Unlike other schools, my teachers do not deal with children who do not show them respect, and do not follow their rules, and you will get three trips to Cozarto's office before you are sent to my office." Giotto had grabbed the microphone, and had started to pace the stage in a military like manner, his left arm behind his back.

"I will have you all know that the punishment here is much like a military school… but worse… a lot worse." Tsuna glanced behind Primo and noticed that almost all of the students held grins on their faces, but one woman caught his eyes the most. It was a woman with tan skin and raven colored hair with pinkish-red eyes.

"Here are a few words from Vice Principal Cozarto." Giotto handed the microphone over to his friend who bowed in thanks before he spoke.

"Welcome, like Primo said, I will be the first to see all of you the first three times before you are sent to Giotto's office. I might not look it, but I can show no mercy if you anger me. Now you have been warned about the teachers already. Now I will tell you about the office and Counseling center. There students will be allowed to go there if they so need to speak to any adult about their school learning and where you stand at a member of this school."

"Tsuna what do you think the other students will be like?" Yamamoto asked as he looked back at Tsuna.

"Not sure."

"Mukuro-Sama is a junior this year." Chrome whispered, "Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. are sophomores as well. We will have upper classmen friends." She added with a soft smile.

"And I know there are a lot of you who like sports and other activates after school so we are all hopping that most of you will join them. We need more students to get involved with sports, and to tell more about school activates will be our very own Senior and president of the Student council Luce," Cozarto said.

A woman with long blue hair that was tied back in a long pony tail and with bands that hung over her face just above her eyes and fell to the side, with side bangs that went to her cheeks. Under her left eye was an orange flower tattoo. The one thing that made everyone shut up were her dark blue eyes that looked like they could stare into ones soul.

"Thank you Simon Primo-San." The girl said. She turned to the freshmen. "Hello, my name is Luce, and I am the student council president, and on behave of the student council we all want to welcome you! I want to take this time to introduce the members of the student council." She walked to the other students and had them stand up and introduce themselves and their grade.

"My name is Verde, and I am a senior." A green haired man said pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stared at the freshmen. They found him odd since he was wearing a lab coat.

"Bermuda, and I am also a senior." A man said, he was wearing a darker version of the school uniform with bandages around his face, it made them all wondered how he could see.

"My name is Lal Mirch and I am a junior." Lal was the women who Tsuna found scary out of all of them. She had a "don't fuck with me" aura around her.

"My name is Fon, and like Lal I am a junior." A man with long black hair that was tied back in a long braid said, he bowed and held a smile on his face as he took his seat.

"Chaos, my name is Reborn, and I am a junior." Tsuna wasn't sure if he should find this man as a friend… or someone who shouldn't piss off. "I'm one of the main people in this school you shouldn't piss off… unless you want to get shot." Tsuna freaked, did he just read his mind! "No, I cannot read minds like most of you little shit heads think I can." He added rolling his eyes. It only made the freshmen gasp and crawl back in their seats.

"Anyways, my name is Colonnello, and I'm a sophomore, Kora!" Colonnello was a man with messy blond hair with bright blue eyes, he gave a small smirk and all the freshmen girls squealed at the top of their lungs. The guys rolled their eyes as they looked at the last person who stood up when Luce stepped up.

"My name is Viper Mammon Esper; all of you can call me Mammon. If I hear any of you call me Viper I swear I'll hunt you all down and make you pay… a high amount of money." The person smirked, no one could make out if Viper was a male or a female, he/she was wearing pants, but there was also a feminine figure. His/her eyes were covered by a hood that made a shadow over his/hers eyes. The only thing they could make out was the creamy colored skin and indigo hair.

"Viper," Luce said looking at Viper, the person nodded.

"Right, right, I'm also a sophomore."

Luce smiled. and thanked Viper before she walked back to the podium and set the mic back up before she straightened her skirt out. "At the moment we are looking for freshmen members to join. If you wish to join please stop by room 212A." She held a grin as she spoke the class number.

"Now finding the classroom will be hard enough, but if you can find it you will be tested and I make no promises that the test to get in will be easy… now not only are each of these students standing before me members of the student council, but they are also members of many different clubs. To help explain many of the clubs is Verde."

Luce clapped when Verde stood from his seat and took Luce's place. He stared at all the freshmen with his piercing black eyes as cleared his throat. "I personally don't care what any of you freshmen go into for after school activates, but if you decide to join the science and robotics club, that means I'll have to deal with you. I will say now I don't deal with people who can't follow orders and mess everything up.

"If you end up destroying my lab that I have spent all four years creating… you will not live to see the next day…. The same goes for all of the science classes…" Verde spoke in a dark voice that made all the freshmen fear for their lives, "Bermuda." Verde sat back down as Bermuda took the stand.

"Break any of the rules, and you will face me and my Vindice." Was all the mysterious man said as he took a seat.

"Listen up maggots because I'm saying this once and only once. I'm a no nonsense women and my training is harsh, I expect all of you to suck it up and handle everything I dish out. I will not accept crybabies in this school. If I find anyone complaining about the training that is given by myself, or any of the other council members you see before you today. I will personally handle it."

They all gulped. Fon took the stand, and he had to be the calmest out of everyone. "Ni hao everyone, I am a member of the martial arts club and art club. I promise that all of these clubs that you will hear about are fun clubs, and everyone else is really nice. I hope to see a lot of new faces in my clubs." He bowed and Reborn took the mic.

"Chaos everyone, I'm personally not in any clubs outside of the student council, so I don't really care what you do, but I will tell you that each of the student council members will take on one freshmen to train. Like Lal said, the training will be harsh, and I will also punish you if you complain." Reborn smirked as he stepped down and allowed Colonnello to take the mic.

The blond took a deep breath before he screamed "WELCOME TO CHAOS ACADEMY, KORA! MY NAME IS COLONNELLO AND I'M THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF LAL MIRCH'S TRAINING GROUNDS, KORA!"

"Colonnello don't yell!" Lal snapped as she grabbed the younger boy by his shirt and started to slap him over and over. Viper took the microphone from Colonnello.

"As the love birds argue, I am the leader of the illusion club, we are indeed looking for freshmen to join, and if a man by the name of Rokudo Mukuro says you can join… don't listen to him. He's an underling." Viper said, "And if I find out that any of you are try to spy on me… shit will go down." Viper held a glare.

"This guy is weird,' Gokudera whispered to Tsuna, he nodded agreeing with Gokudera.

"I honestly wonder if Vi-" Chrome slapped a hand over Tsuna's mouth.

"Boss please, Mammon will hunt you down if you say that name." Tsuna froze as Chrome spoke those words. Viper was looking straight at Tsuna. It made the young freshmen flinch.

"Luce will gladly introduce your freshmen sponsors." With that Luce again took the microphone, and smiled that warm smile that seemed to calm all the freshmen down.

"Thank you everyone for speaking, now the last two thing of the assembly before you are dismissed to breakfast, your freshmen sponsors are the people who will be in charge of your class. Next to the counselors these two people will be the teachers you go to for class meetings, they are still looking for class reps. please feel free to sign up…"

"Luce time," Reborn said tapping his wrist watch

"Oh right, right." Luce giggled slightly as she went back to what she needed to say, "Your Freshmen sponsors are Cozarto Simon, and Nana Sawada."

"M-M-M-M-MOM," Tsuna screamed; it caused everyone to look at him confused.

Reborn stared at the young freshmen; a smirk on his face. He decided to make this freshman his student. "Hehehe, now please I have one more thing to inform you all of before I would like to dismiss you all to get breakfast and enjoy your day of settling in and getting to know the school grounds." Luce said causing everyone to look back at her.

"Now, I know there's a lot of students here today who don't really have a place to stay during the school year and will be living in the dorms here at school. All the student council members here are all a part of the dorms and some are even the dorm presidents so they will be assigning the rooms. There are eight dorms, Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Lighting, Mist and Night. If you look on your class schedule there should be one of those names on your papers. Please follow that if you will be moving into any of the dorms for the school year.

"So starting tomorrow will be your first day of school. Thank you all for coming to today's meeting. You are free to get some breakfast, go home, or form eight lines if you are going to be living here in the dorms." Luce said with a smile.

* * *

**There's the Run down on what they will deal with for the after school clubs, yes they will be staying at the school, I indeed made Bermuda a character, but I don't know if I will be able to get his character since he is sort of trying to kill the Arcobaleno at the moment _ . **

**Who do you think all of the Arcobaleno will take on as students? All the Characters you can chose from will be in Chapter two, so keep an eye out for that.  
**

**Please R&R tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Meeting the students

**First I want to say thank you for the reviews I got. **

**Guest: Thx, I'm sorry you were sad when that story ended. About the Gathering all I need is for Sam to stop being lazy and help me type it! We will try to finish it today! **

**All right, so it's an hour before I go to my own Orientation, so before then I will actually update today. I look forward to see what you will think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the students.**

Tsuna and all of his friends had decided during the summer that they would dorm in at the school freshmen year to see if they liked it, if not then for the rest of their high school years they would live with their families… or the families that they had.

"Jyuudaime what dorm do you have?" Gokudera asked as he looked at his boss.

"Sky," Gokudera held tears in his eyes as he fell in defeat. "Gokudera-Kun what dorm did you get?"

"Storm, this sucks!" Gokudera complained as he looked at the others, "what about you guys?"

"I'm in the Rain dorm." Yamamoto said with a smile, Basil nodded in agreement.

"Mist," Chrome whispered as she looked at her paper.

"Haru-San got lighting!"

"What really Chrome-Chan, I got Mist!" Kyoko said as she looked at her paper. "Hana-Chan what dorm are you in?" The girls all turned to Hana; she blinked and looked at her paper.

"Storm," Gokudera complained. She only rolled her eyes at him.

"I have Swamp, but it also says Storm so I'm in Storm!" P. Shitt said with a smile, Gokudera looked slightly scared.

"Eh Enma, what dorm are you in?" Tsuna asked.

Enma looked up from his paper at Tsuna, "I got Earth, but it also says Sky. So I guess we will be in the same dorm." Tsuna smiled at that, maybe he could get Enma as a roommate and not someone who he doesn't know.

"Yuni-Chan?"

"Sky" Yuni said with a bright smile on her face.

"LINE UP MAGGOTS!" Lal screamed; everyone hurried to stand in line.

The lines went by fast since there wasn't really that many freshmen who decided to dorm, since most students lived close by. "Name?" Mammon asked as Chrome got to her.

"Um…"

"Um? That's a very interesting name."

"Viper be nice!" Luce snapped glaring at the sophomore. Mammon rolled her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Chrome…Dokuro…" Mammon looked at Chrome then narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you know Mukuro Rokudo." Chrome nodded, Mammon groaned as she filed out some papers and handed them to Chrome, "fine, fill this out and I'll have you in a dorm before lunch." Chrome nodded as she looked over the papers to make sure everything was correct. She signed a few lines before she handed it back to Mammon.

The illusionist took the papers and read them over, "Okay, you are all set. Like I said, sometime before lunch we should have a dorm ready for you. So until then, you can get breakfast, tour the school. Or go home and get everything you will need for your room." Chrome only nodded as she went to meet her friends.

"She's cute." Colonnello said with a grin, as he watched Chrome walk away. Lal punched him. "Owe!" Lal rolled her eyes as she took Basil's paper and told him the same thing Mammon had told Chrome.

* * *

This went on for hours, when they finished; they set down and gave all the papers to Verde who did one attribute at a time, starting with sky dorms. Luce liked the turnout of events, Tsunayoshi Sawada with Dino Chiavarone. Poor little Enma was alone, and sweet little Yuni ended up with Aria.

Storm went next; Hana was set in the same room as Bianchi, which should be interesting. Gokudera and P. Shitt got rooms to themselves, which would end up suiting the two perfectly. After the storm was Sun. Reborn wasn't interesting on who would be in his dorm. He didn't really get any freshmen who he believed would be fun to mess with.

In the rain dorm, Yamamoto would be sharing a room with Superbi Squalo, and Basil will be sharing a room with Chikusa, Lal and Colonnello could already smell trouble. The only freshmen in Mammon's dorm that caught her eyes were Dokuro Chrome, and Sasagawa Kyoko who would be sharing a room with each other.

Verde didn't see any interesting freshmen in his dorms besides a girl named MiuraHaru. He then went to the unclaimed Cloud dorm which Bermuda every so kindly (more like forced to by Luce) did the paper work for that dorm since there would be no-one in the Night dorm since it belonged to his Vindice members.

The only freshman was Skull, which Luce had her eyes on, "I want to meet this Skull person, Reborn and Colonnello please make sure he is the only one who is able to make it to our classroom. Also make sure he _goes _to the classroom." The two nodded at their orders. "All right, what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to twelve." Verde said with a yawn, "can I go back to bed now? I was up all night working." Luce shook her head making Verde moan and bang his head against the keyboards.

"Don't worry; once we get the dorm lists posted on where everyone will be you can go to sleep." Luce said rubbing his head, she hit the "print" button and all the lists were printed off. She handed out the lists to their rightful dorm presidents who then hung the lists up for everyone to see.

They quickly retreated as the crowd started to grow, they watched the freshmen in interest, and it amazed them how annoying they could be. There was no need to be loud yet everyone was screaming, pushing, shoving, and even biting just to get to the papers.

"Freshmen are animals." Verde mumbled as he rubbed his head and held back a yawn.

"You were a freshman four years ago, so shut up." Luce said as she watched, in the safety of Reborn's arms. Verde opened his mouth to protest… but the women had a point.

"GO!" The Arcobaleno grew silent as they turned to look at the freshmen; there was a boy with shoulder length white hair who caught their eyes. He was standing in front of a large group of freshmen and threw what they believed to be a bomb. It charged at the rest of the freshmen that was crowding around the papers.

The bomb exploded and all the freshmen were sent flying towards different ends of the room, and for some reason they thought it would be funny to say _"looks like team rockets blasting off !"_

Fon narrowed his eyes as he took a paper, he looked at the paper then at the boy, and a smile grew to his face.

"Let me guess, I still have to share a room with Siel again?"

"Hello Belphegor I didn't expect you to see here a day before school starts is there a reason why you're here?" Luce said with a smile on her face. Bel blushed slightly as he tried to think of a reason.

"Eh, well um..." Luce narrowed her eyes when she noticed Mammon tense slightly and shuffled from foot to food.

"Ah I see… hehe so cute!" Reborn raised a brow at his girlfriend while she giggled and refused to tell him why she was giggling. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the two sophomores before it clicked a smirk on his face as he turned to the freshmen. He spotted the freshmen that he would claim as his student.

"Excuse me, I see my pray, and I'm going in for the kill." Luce wished him luck which he didn't need. Freshmen were easy prey.

Tsuna felt someone close by, but he couldn't see where he was. Glancing around, he could only see his friends. He was about to tell them he was going to go get his stuff when someone shot at him. "HIEEEEE!" he screamed and jumped back, landing on his ass.

"That was lame," Tsuna knew that voice from somewhere, looking around he tried to find the voice, but he couldn't place a finger on where it was coming from. The sad thing was… the area he was in had zero hiding places so how the hell was this man hiding?

Tsuna jumped into the air when another shot came his way, "at least try to defend yourself, or attack back."

"HIEE! I can't! I'm not a fighter!" Tsuna replied as he dodged yet another bullet.

"Dame-Tsuna." He frowned at that name, how did he even know it? This was the first time he ever spoke to him. "I know you know how to fight and defend yourself, Leon." Tsuna wasn't sure what was going on, but he suddenly felt something shot through his head and he fell to the ground.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as he rushed to Tsuna's side with the others close behind. Reborn smirked as he stood by the Student council and watched.

"He's not dead." Reborn said as he blew the smoke from his gun, a grin on his face as Tsuna shot up, in nothing but his boxers.

"REBORN!"

"Now, shall the real fun begin?" Reborn and Tsuna engaged in battle, to see if Tsuna was worthy of being his student, glancing at Luce she gave him a nod, Reborn smirked. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, I accept you as my student with the approval of Luce." Tsuna went back to normal, and he seemed confused.

"HIEE!" and with that, he fainted.

"Boss?"

"Tsuna?"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna-Kun/San!"

"My, isn't he a cute little boy, this will be fun! Seeing new faces around the class! Oh I can't wait until the room is full of little freshmen!" Luce squealed.

The others moaned, "I'm going to sleep!" The others gladly agreed with Verde as they returned to their dorms and got some sleep.

* * *

After well needed rest the others decided to look for students to take on. They all sat on the roof and over looked all the freshmen who had decided to take a tour around the school. Verde wasn't really sure who he wanted to take on, or if he even was going to take on a freshmen this year, he much rather go with one of those two juniors who are so into science.

Fon was almost the same, as he scanned over the freshmen. That Hayato Gokudera might be a good person, but he seemed to rash and not a person he would want to deal with for a full year. Yes he will take him on as a student it will be a fun challenge.

Colonnello had his eyes on Takeshi Yamamoto while Lal kept her eyes on Basil. Mammon thought it over, and she would take on Chrome Dokuro… as long as she could handle a week at the school that is.

That only left Verde, Luce, and Bermuda to choice who they would take on. Bermuda refused to take on a student, saying he didn't want to waste his time. Luce allowed it, she would take on Yuni. Verde decided to go with Bermuda and not take on any students.

"Now go introduce yourselves to your students and tell them, in a more civilized way that they will be the students you will take on for the year!" with that they were all gone and introducing themselves. "I love being the boss." Reborn laughed at her.

"We know." Reborn led Luce to the meeting room Tsuna and Yuni were waiting there with Skull, all three seemed confused. "Chaos and welcome to the club, you are now our lackey!" Reborn said mainly to Skull who seemed confused.

"In other words, I have decided to make you our Freshmen Student Council member," Luce told the cloud. He only nodded. "And you two, will be mine and Reborn's students, we will teach you everything we know." Yuni nodded completely understanding. Tsuna understood a little.

"Listen kid, you suck at being a Mafioso so it's my job to turn you into the best Mafioso there is so you can take the title of Vongola Jyuudaime." Tsuna complained, saying he wanted nothing to do with the mafia… he got punished for complaining.

* * *

They all waited to until the others returned with their students to finish explaining. By the time everyone was there Luce had made enough cookies to feed an army. Colonnello was happy! He cheered as he ate the cookies. Lal rolled her eyes while Mammon grabbed a cookie and nibbled at it. Chrome sat beside Yamamoto, bruises all over her from her test with Mammon. The sophomore didn't show the poor freshmen any mercy the whole time.

Luce then paced the room, telling what their goal was come graduation day. They all planned on having everyone as top students for the next year and as such, they will be members of the student council, or at least interns to learn about how things run. Mammon liked the idea of them being interns only if it means she gets the money from it.

"Any questions?" Verde asked, really hopping no one would ask a questions. As much as he loved answering questions he didn't feel like answering anything at the moment, he wanted this to hurry up so he could go to his lab to finish up his experiments. No one raised their hands. Verde grinned, "very good children, now if you will excuse me, I have experiments to finish." With that Verde started to fade into the floor, it made Tsuna freak out.

"Why are you freaking out? It's an elevator that takes him to his lab which is under his dorm." Mammon explained as she started to count her money, "Luce is there a set goal on how much money we need to raise this year?" Luce shook her head.

"As long as the juniors have enough money to throw a wonderful junior/senior prom I don't care~" Mammon rolled her eyes as she looked at Reborn, Fon, and Lal.

"Who's going to be president this year? Will it be the hot and mysterious fedora wearing hitman who's dating the student council president, the tall and sexy Chinese student, or the loud, bossy bitch we all know and love oh so much?" Mammon asked with sarcasm.

"Oh why thank you Viper~ I didn't know you cared!" Lal said with a smile as she hugged Mammon, having one of those rare moments when Lal Mirch is actually…sweet and innocent. Colonnello loved those moments… now if only she would show them to him.

"Oh why Viper, I didn't know you found us hot and sexy~" Reborn teased, Luce laughed when she saw Mammon's face turn red. "I think Bel will be mad when he finds out his girlfriend finds other men attractive~" Fon shook his head as he patted Reborn's shoulder.

"You shouldn't tease someone who was able to lock you in her illusion world for about three hours her first day of school." Reborn frowned as he looked at Fon, who bowed to Mammon in apologizes. "Please forgive Reborn; you know he loves to tease his underclassmen." Mammon ignored them as she counted her money.

"Yeah, Reborn, just wait to see if we give you a nice senior prom next year, I'll be sure to plan everything. To where it's what you of all people loathe!" Reborn didn't like the sound of that. So he did what anyone else would do. Tease her more… okay well only what Reborn would do that is!

"Oh Viper, I bet you just want a kiss on the cheek don't you? Come here you!" Mammon sent Reborn a glare.

"Stay away from me; I don't want your lips anywhere near my cheeks!" She jumped up and backed away. Reborn only grinned as he chased after her. She ran away. Luce only laughed as she watched.

Fon poured Luce a cup of tea and asked if any of the freshmen wanted some, they denied as they watched Reborn chase after Mammon. He caught her after the fifth lap, and he was placing playful kisses on her cheek, making her scream and cry for help. Luce laughed and commented on how much like brother and sister the two were. Tsuna found it strange that a sister would call her brother "hot and mysterious."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

**So was that who you guys expected the Arcobaleno to choose? Sam was reading over my shoulder and she said "Why would a Sun choose a Sky anyways?"**

**I shrugged and said "It's Reborn; it's his job to train young soon-to-be Mafia Bosses!"**

**Hahaha freshmen are indeed animals, I remember my freshmen year… well my freshmen year was boring, but I'm sitting next to a freshman right now. My favorite was when Reborn chased after Viper to kiss her cheek. So next chapter will be fun!**

**So please leave a review, ciao, ciao~**


	4. Getting Used to School

**Thank you Everyone who has left a review or just stop by to read.  
**

**So just a little update on work Ah it's only been three days, and I'm tired, I've had three different people train me _ It's not fun, because one told me, "make sure all the bags are full before you put it in the cart" and what not, while the other goes to fast for me to keep up and then the other just didn't seem like she cared. As long as I got the meats alone, as well as the veggies. Man this job better be worth it! I already have a few cuts on my arms.  
**

**PLUS! There's another girl who I worked for a hour, was so much fun! She actually talked to me and it was fun! She gave me heads up on what to do. Like there's the local weirdo who thinks everyone is an alien. So guess what? For now I'm an alien! W00t! Plus, I guessed I'm cursed, because my first day on the job, I sacked at lane 13, which is a bad number. The girl said at that lane, if you are hungry and didn't have a break before your shift end then that food you want will be on the line sometime before you get off.  
**

**I think that it would be epic, but I don't believe in curses which would be bad since it's always the ones who don't believe that get fucked up the most huh?**

**So I might update tomorrow since I don't start work until the afternoon :-D go me! Oh and just a heads up, shit goes down in this chapter. Be ready for that! When you see Bold, Italics and underline, let's just say Tuna means business. (It was Sammies Idea)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: getting used to school.**

After spending an hour with the Student council they finally got to move their stuff into their Dorms! Tsuna wasn't sure what this Dino person would be like, but he hopped that he is a nice person, and he hopped he would help him around the school. What he knew so far was that the older teen liked horses and turtles, but that was it.

Tsuna let out a sigh as he fixed his bed and decorated his side of his room to look like his room back home. Once he was done he plopped down onto his freshly made bed and relaxed, when the door opened a boy with blonde hair walked in, he smiled and introduced himself. The two talked and learned a lot about each other. Tsuna learned that Dino was a junior this year and he was Reborn's student their freshmen year. He was as confused as Tsuna when they tried to figure out how a freshman could have a student when they were freshmen.

Luce had said that when a student council member had been chosen if they are freshmen or seniors they had a choice to take on students or not. Tsuna found that fair. "So I don't fully understand the student council, they seem… strange." Tsuna said as he looked at Dino, the older man laughed.

"Yeah, at first I thought so as well, they are like the strongest students in the school. We all found that out freshmen year. And that was only Luce, Verde, Bermuda, Reborn, Lal, and Fon. When Mammon and Colonnello came along all I can say is that Mukuro Rokudo is like the only one who can match Mammon in a battle over illusions. Reborn has to be the strongest though. Well besides Luce. No one dares to piss her off." Tsuna made a mental note not to piss Luce off.

"Fon is also really strong, but he's also really kind and if he can spends most of the time trying to find a way to keep from fighting before he settles for fighting. It's strange, he's actually the storm president so he should be one to rush into fights yet he is calm like how rain is supposed to be." Dino laughed. Tsuna nodded.

"I'm pretty sure none of them are like their supposed to be are they?" Dino shook his head with a smile.

"You can say that, they are strange people, but they are also pretty cool. You will like spending the year with them. Reborn might have weird ways of training you… but it's worth it." Dino winked as he looked at the time. "Well little bro, I'm going to get some food, wanna come?"  
Tsuna nodded as he followed Dino to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tsuna was attacked by a few of his friends, making him squeal, Dino laughed until he froze when he heard a loud voice call out to him. "VOI BUCKING HORSE!" Tsuna shrieked as he hid behind Dino, asking what that was.

"That's my friend Squalo; we've been classmates since day one!" Dino laughed half-heartedly as a teen with long silver hair walked up.

"I got stuck with a happy-go-lucky freshman who's starting to annoy the hell out of me!" Squalo snapped as he pointed to Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and waved. Yamamoto laughed as he walked up towards Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna, how do you like your roommate? Mine seems like he will be fun to play with!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna looked at Squalo and didn't think he would be a person you should piss off.

The teens got dinner and sat down, Squalo told about all the stuff that happens to the freshmen which scared the shit out of Tsuna, while Yamamoto laughed and said he couldn't wait. Dino found Yamamoto as an interesting kid, but then again you have to be interesting if you catch Colonnello's eyes right?

The boys were soon joined by Kyoko and Haru who were extremely happy as they sat down; they introduced themselves to Squalo and Dino, and then looked around for Chrome. "Ah, Hana-Chan have you seen Chrome-Chan?" Kyoko asked as Hana walked up to them.

"Hmm I think she's still in her room, I have to share a room with a sophomore named Bianchi, and she's weird."

Kyoko frowned, as she looked around the area for their friend. "No, she said that she was going to look around before dinner."

"Why don't you ask Mammon where she is if you're so worried, the brat can find anyone," Squalo said as he finished his food.

"Mammon?" Haru asked, thinking hard, she heard that name somewhere before… but where?

"Don't think too hard, you might fry what little brain cells you have left if you can't remember who I am and no I have no clue where Dokuro is." They turned to find Viper and Belphegor standing with their trays, what caught their eyes the most was the stack of cookies on Viper's tray.

They could smell the freshness of the cookies… they were Luce's homemade cookies… this was the last year they would ever eat those cookies. Oh dear lord how they wanted those cookies…and Mammon knew they wanted those cookies, it's why she brought them. Picking up a cookie she held it out.

"How much are you boys willing to pay for these babies?"

They watched as the two juniors dig around in their wallets pulling money out, Mammon gladly gave them the cookies as she took her seat with Bel. Squalo narrowed his eyes at the two, "VOI why are you two always together?"

"Can't you see Squ? They are in looooooove~" Dino teased. Mammon took the cookies from him. "Hey!"

"Reborn already messed with me today and he already bought you juniors a crappy senior prom next year." The boys shrugged.

"What did Reborn do?"

"Nothing."

"He chased her around and kissed her cheek a dozen times, it made everyone laugh Luce said they were just like a normal brother and sister." Yamamoto said as he ate. Mammon glared.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT YOU DAMN STUPID FRESHMAN!" Mammon pouted, it made Bel and Yamamoto laugh as Bel messed with her.

"You're always so cute when get mad like that, your face turns red and you make this cute pouty lip, Ushishishi," She rolled her eyes as she ate her food. She groaned when a member of her dorms ran up and tugged at her cloak.

"Mammon-Senpai come quick, some girls are picking on a new freshman!" Mammon narrowed her eyes, why hasn't Kyoya Hibari stepped up? He was the one who handled the bullying.

"What does the freshmen look like?" Tsuna asked, worried it could be Chrome… everyone bullies Chrome since she doesn't fight back because she's such a shy, and kind young girl.

"Eh, she had violet hair, and a matching violet eye, her hair is styled like a pineapple! And she wears a skull eye patch!" the girl said.

"Chrome!" Haru, Kyoko and Hana exclaimed.

"Student of the student council members is off limits." Mammon snapped as she stood and left the others following close to save Chrome.

* * *

When they got there a group of girls ganged around the poor freshmen, who didn't even try to fight back, she was suffering from one girl kicking her in the gut over and over. "Now just because you look like him and he actually allows you to speak to him doesn't mean you're allowed to get close to my Mukuro!" The lead girl said, Mammon knew her as M.M. Oh did she hate this red head.

"M.M. what do you think you're doing?" She snapped, M.M. jumped as she spun around and glared at the illusionist. "I thought we made the rules clear, no bullying on school grounds, and not only are you bullying a freshmen, but your bullying my freshmen." M.M. only grinned.

"Your freshmen? Viper, Viper, Viper, you shouldn't have said that, it will only make me target her even more now!"

"Kufufufu, Kufufufu. What was that M.M.?"

"Eh Mukuro-Chan!" M.M. fell to the ground, scared as she looked at the angry look in Mukuro's eyes. He turned to face Chrome who was curled in a ball on the floor.

"Chrome, stand" she did as she was told, wobbling slightly, Kyoko and Haru helped her to stand up straight. "M.M. what makes you think you have full right to hurt my dear, sweet little Nagi like that?" Mammon pushed the others back as she stared at Mukuro. If he was as pissed off as she thinks he is then there will be serious trouble.

Glancing at Chrome she had no clue that just by bullying the girl would anger the man. "Mukuro-Sama." Chrome whispered. Mukuro turned to her, a soft smile on his face as he placed a hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across a cut making her winch slightly. "I'm fine; you don't have to be mad." Mukuro watched her before his eyes softened and he let go of it.

M.M and her friends were gone, "I didn't know you cared so much for a freshmen." Mammon taunted.

"Kufufufu, it seems like you care as well, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Viper." The two illusionists glared at each other.

"Dino take her to the nurse," Dino nodded as he helped Chrome to the nurse's office like Mammon had ordered, "Dokuro." Dino and Chrome stopped walking so she could look back at Viper. "Here at Chaos Academy you will learn to fight, just to stay alive. This isn't a place for you to just sit there and take the beating, Mukuro Rokudo won't be around to save you all the time, and next time if I see you just sitting there I'll have Primo remove you from the school in a heartbeat. Got that?" Chrome gave a small nod as she left with Dino.

"Arcobaleno, I'm leaving my Nagi in your hands, I want you to help her get stronger so she can protect herself, to help her learn to defend herself." Mukuro said, he then narrowed his eyes, "and no matter what _don't _let the demon Skylark touch her! He will taint my poor little Nagi's innocent mind!" Mukuro cried as he grabbed a hold of the young sophomore shaking her like there was no tomorrow. Bel stabbed him.

He picked his Arcobaleno up bride style and left. Causing everyone to stare in awe, "that bucking horse owes me this week's plus next week's lunch money, ha-ha-ha" Squalo laughed as they returned to their table.

* * *

"You guys are too slow; Levi and boss ate all of your food!" Bel sung as he ate his food. Mammon nodded as she nibbled a cookie.

"It's cold as well," Levi they guess said as he ate the food.

They frowned as they looked at the three new men sitting at the table; they had no clue who they were. "Freshmen." The one with brown hair that fell in his face, he also had feathers in his hair. He looked at them with red eyes that looked like they could kill you with one wrong look.

"These are the Varia. There's Lussuria, Leviathan, and Xanxus our boss." Mammon told them, as she ate another cookie and pulled out the money she took from Dino. "These three are seniors, so you should feel honored that they are sitting here and not killing you." She quickly added Bel grinned, until the grin changed to a glare and he jumped onto the table throwing knives. That deflected more knives.

"Siel get out here!"

"Ushesheshe."

"HIEE WHERE DID THOSE KNIVES COME FROM AND HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW THE KNIVES WERE COMING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Dame-Tsuna didn't you sense them?" Reborn asked, making Tsuna jump ten feet in the air and land on his ass.

"R-R-REBORN!"

"Chaos… oh hi Vipy~" Reborn grinned in a teasing way making her blush and glare at him.

"Go away Reborn before I kill you~" She snapped, "wait did you call me Vipy? When did we start with the lovey-dovey nicknames?"

"Since I found out you love me… much!" Reborn said as he held his arms out full length. Mammon threw one of Bel's knives at him.

"BURN IN HELL YOU ASSHOLE!"

"So my love? What is my cute pet name?"

"Asshole."

"Aww, that's not very cute Vipy." Reborn laughed as she did the chasing this time.

"Wait did I miss something?" Bel asked with a frown as he watched Mammon and Reborn chase each other like little kids. They all guessed that he wasn't paying attaching to what was going on when Yamamoto told the story.

"No Senpai." Tsuna said, Bel frowned as he dodged a knife and threw another one back.

"Mink kill!" just then a white mink that oddly enough looked just like Bel came out of his ring, it had red flames on its tail and ears. It let out a hiss and attacked.

That was when a full blown fight broke out. Between the royal twins, causing everyone to gather around the twins fight it even caused both the Arcobaleno to stop chasing each other as they watched as well. Mammon and the Varia cheering for Bel while others cheered for Siel the Varia glared at the freshmen so they would cheer for Bel.

* * *

The fight ended as soon as it started though thanks to a certain Sky flame, they all groaned when they saw Primo standing there, holding onto both of the boys by their wrists, causing them to drop their knives.

"It's the day before school starts, and you two can't control yourselves?" Primo asked in a calm voice.

"Ushishishi can't help it," Bel started.

"Ushesheshe, we want each other dead." Siel finished, it was scary how twins could do that. Finish the other's sentences like that.

Primo let out a sigh; "I'll be seeing you two a lot again this year, won't I?" they nodded. Primo gave a soft smile.

"Fon, please try to keep these two out of trouble." Fon nodded with a boy as he grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts and walked away.

"Shishishi, later Mammy~" she rolled her eyes as she watch Fon take Bel and Siel back to the Storm dorm for the night.

"He likes you~" Reborn teases, Mammon blushed pulling her hood lower, Xanxus laughed.

"Trash always falls for trash." She winched slightly and glared under her hood.

Tsuna frowned he didn't understand why he would call two of his teammates such rude things, shouldn't a boss care for their team? It made Tsuna slightly angry as he thought it over, he was positive if he was both Mammon or Bel or any of the others who he called trash he would want to fight back to prove him wrong, and make him take it back.

Reborn smirked as he watched a shadow form over Tsuna's eyes. Primo also gave a slight smile as he watched the young boy, '_what will you do young Decimo?' _he thought as he watched from where he had stopped the royal storm twins.

**_"Xanxus!"_** Xanxus glanced at Tsuna, "**_you shouldn't call your teammates that! Its rude and it might just end up driving them away!_**" Xanxus laughed.

"What are you saying Scum? I can call these trash whatever I want." Xanxus replied as he looked at Tsuna with an amused look. Tsuna flinched slightly under the gaze, but kept his ground.

"_**You don't have the right to call them whatever you want! I thought a rule here was to not bully! That's bullying right there!**_"

"Sawada its fine just leave it!" Mammon snapped, Reborn placed a hand over her mouth and shushed her. She glared.

"_**No Mammon it's not fine! You were the one who pointed that rule out for when those girls were bullying Chrome. I'm not going to stand here and allow him to call anyone trash!**_" She stared at Tsuna like he had just turned into a tuna fish with wings coming out of its ears and started to fly away.

No one had stood up for them before, besides Luce. She was positive that Tsuna had just signed his death wish, but then again he is Reborn's student so of course he would have stubbornness and he would dare people a lot stronger than him. A stupid freshman is what Tsuna was at that moment.

Reborn kept his hand over Mammon's mouth, knowing she would snap if he were to remove his hand, glancing at Primo he gave a small nod, "I think we have a challenge!" Reborn shouted. Everyone gathered around to hear who the challenge was between. "It will be between Tsunayoshi Sawada from the Vongola Famiglia against Xanxus the boss of the Varia from the Vongola Famiglia!" The room drew dead silent.

Primo stepped forward, "Decimo do you accept this challenge?" Tsuna looked at Primo, slightly worried, but he nodded. "Xanxus do you accept this challenge?" Xanxus nodded. "Very well, I accept of the challenge as well. I give you a two week time limit to train for this fight." Primo looked at Xanxus and Tsuna. "Do you accept that time limit?"

Tsuna was about to object but Reborn beat him to it, "Tsuna accepts that time limit Primo."

"I accept as well."

"Very well, two weeks have been set. Good luck with your training." Primo bowed as he left. Xanxus glared at Tsuna before he left, Levi following close behind.

"Sawada you're totally dead." Squalo said as he looked at Tsuna.

"You idiot, Reborn, two weeks will never be enough time to train Sawada in time! Boss is strong! He will crush the freshmen with one blow!" Mammon shouted once she was freed from her prison of Reborn's hand.

"Don't worry Viper; I know what I'm doing." Reborn said, "For now you should thank him for standing up for you guys." Mammon, Squalo and Lussuria all blinked.

"Sawada." Mammon started, she looked at him with narrowed eyes well they couldn't really tell, but her eyes were narrowed, "thank you… but you just signed your death wish." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"I know." Squalo mumbled thanks while Lussuria walked up to Tsuna.

"You are the second person to challenge boss like that you know!" Tsuna gave a confused look. "Luce-Chan also stood up just like that, Mam-Chan's and Bel-Chan's freshmen year, to be honest I think there are only two students here in the school who can really take Boss on, and that's Luce-Chan and Reborn-Chan." Lussuria made a thinking face.

"Three now Lussuria." Reborn said clapping Tsuna on the back, "when these next two weeks are up, Tsuna will be able to take Xanxus on and win as if it was nothing!" Tsuna seemed worried about that.

"Now then, we will be training twenty-four seven, that and you still need to do your school work, so this will be what Ryohei and Knuckle likes to call _TO THE EXTREME!_" Reborn cheered as he pulled Tsuna to his doom… eh I mean training… no wait yeah it's his doom.

"Well it seems Reborn will be making Tsuna use everything he has into this… as he himself says, "If you're going to do something, do it with your dying will." Luce said as she watched from the balcony with Verde and Bermuda.

* * *

**Quiet a few people showed up in this chapter, Dino, the Varia, Mukuro, M,M and Rasiel. What fun what fun.**

**M.M went total bitch, Mukuro was pissed, Siel tried to kill Bel, Primo waited for a while until he broke the bloody twins up. Then a challenge went down, oh snap, this is full of stuff huh? Oh Bel, you idiot, he didn't even listen to when Yamamoto told the story of what happened between Mammon and Reborn. They have "Chemistry". did you like their nicknames? Vipy and asshole, those are the best pet names for the two "love birds"**

**Now we know everyone love Luce's cookies. So, what do you think? Was that good? Bad? Please tell me in a review below I'll give you brownies from the brownie factory!**


	5. Training

**Who has read chapter 395 of Reborn yet? OMG It was like so Epic! If you haven't read it yet then I won't say anything, but It was perfect! Tsuna, Enma, and Basil are dream team! Plus Squalo, Xanxus, Byakuran, Mukuro and Dino! Best teams ever! (Would be better if of course Bel was in it,. hehehe showing my Fangirl side). Anyways here is Chapter four!**

**Here's a little funny side note, I uploaded Chapter 5 to my Doc Manager, and while I was editing it, I was wondering, "Hey... this seems slightly off... shouldn't something else have happened before this?" So I open my Document folder and I look at the file I hit... and I realize, "hey wait. I forgot to do Chapter four! Oh how slow I am XD. At least I caught it before I uploaded. Also, I have decided when I will be updateing my chapters, besides today, check back like every Saturday and Sunday, that will be when I update since those are my days off of Work.  
**

**This Chapter a lot of Characters will be showing up... like all of the Junior class... So Nadifatheotaku here is where your question in chapter three is finally answered. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training**

Tsuna groaned as he sat down at the breakfast table, just about to pass out, "Boss you look tired." Chrome spoke in a soft voice, as she looked at him.

"Reborn has not let me sleep all week! He's been making me train and study, plus train some more! It's lucky I'm even able to eat, shower and get dressed!" Tsuna complained.

"Your own fault for challenging Boss, you should have just let it be Sawada." Bel said, as he ate his food oddly enough he had grown used to eating with the freshmen, as well as Mammon and the Arcobaleno… even Bermuda and Verde!

"Hitman-San maybe you should let the poor boy rest." Luce said as she looked at Tsuna, a worried look on her face.

Reborn waved the women off as he grabbed the back of Tsuna's shirt, "its training time, and rest is for weaklings!" Tsuna whined as he was dragged away to more of his doom.

"Reborn's too easy on him, the fact that he let Sawada rest for this short of time is poor training!" Lal snapped.

Luce didn't like that her students was being trained so hard like this! That was her job damn it! But she had to admit that she was glad Tsuna was doing this for her little sophomore. It brought a smile to her face.

"As much as I hate the way Reborn trains, I'm glad he's training Tsuna for our little Viper!" Mammon pushed Luce off of her seat, mumbling she didn't have a saying in it as she was ignored.

"But I am interesting on seeing how well Sawada does against boss next week," Mammon smiled slightly as she stabbed her biscuit with her fork. "I'm done," she picked the plastic tray up and went to throw it away. Luce smiled and waved.

"Have fun in Band~" Mammon ignored Luce as she grabbed her flute and left. Hitting Skull on the back of the head and telling him to get a move on it. Skull followed somewhat ready for class with Chikusa following as if it was nothing. "I still can't believe that Skull has band with the sophomores he must be good!"

"Or terrible and only got in because of the teacher, Kora!" Colonnello said tilting his head to the side.

"No he just didn't want to put Skull in the same class as his mixed classes." Mukuro replied as he watched the others eat or work on forgotten homework. He turned slightly in his seat as he watched Reborn pull Tsuna away; you never realized how huge the school was until you watch two people walk away.

Smirking he rested his elbows on the table, a smirk forming on his face as he thought how the battle will turn out soon. "Kufufufu" Mukuro stood up and grabbed his Cello. He bowed to student council members, "Ciao, Arcobaleno's." they waved goodbye we he went to gym.

Lal grinned when she remembered that she had Gym with Mukuro, plus ten of her other favorite junior classmates. Today was "dodge ball" day as well. Lal's grin soon changed to a sinister grin. Fon shook his head as he turned to Belphegor, "are you coming to class today? You should. You really should, I'm tired of making lies to Sawada-San for you, and besides I won't be able to make up a lie since I have something to do all day."

Bel frowned, "nope, I'm ditching and I'll get in trouble. I refuse to go to that class until we work with knives." Bel informed Fon. The Chinese man shook his head.

Bel shrugged when he looked at the frown Fon made, as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar. "So since we do have first hour together, and you're sitting next to me right now… I can completely make you go to class." Bel frowned, and he casually grabbed his tray and threw it away as he slowly grabbed his bag.

Both storms eyes locked as they stared at each other. None making any moves, "Ushishishi," was all that was heard as the two vanished.

Luce laughed as she stood "I'm off to English, later~" as she skipped off class she met up with Lussuria along the way, lacing her arm with his as they walked. The others soon wondered off to their first hour classes as well.

* * *

~Freshmen History~

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Timoteo called out, waiting a few seconds before he called out again, "Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Basil raised his hand; Timoteo allowed him to speak, "Sawada-Dono is with Reborn-San training for the match Primo-San has allowed." Timoteo nodded.

"Ah, very well." With that he went on with name call.

* * *

~gym~

Tsunayoshi stood in front of a group of juniors who were all bigger than he was… all looked like they were ready to kick his ass. There were only four juniors who didn't look like they would try to kill him. To top that off, the gym teacher, Knuckle. Wasn't there instead was a different teacher who went by the name of Alaude.

"I'm sure you all know who I am. For those of you who don't know who I am by now…" he trailed off looking at Tsuna, he flinched under the glare "I am Alaude. Most of you are in this class first hour which is normal, but there are three students here who are here for training… Superbi Squalo, I understand it's your boss who this brat is training to fight against, you are welcome to sit out." Alaude held a tone of voice as he spoke to Squalo, saying '_if you sit out I will make fifth hour a living hell for you.' _Squalo took the hint and agreed to help. He might be Varia, but no one… and he means _no one_ denies Alaude.

"Very well, we will be training Sawada Tsunayoshi since Reborn ever so calmly asked and got me out of my most hated class of the day." It's true, Alaude was not a morning person, and took most of his anger out on his first hour class.

"Hey, we aren't that bad!" Reborn said with a smirk, Alaude shook his head, as he turned to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"This idiot decided to challenge Xanxus so do your best to punish this idiot." With that he narrowed his eyes, "suit up," Alaude told him as he went to the stands and sat down. Tsuna only took out gloves that Leon had made him, as well as pills that Basil had given him. Taking two pills and ate them.

An orange flame lit his face and a little lion cub was on his left shoulder. It let out a GAO as he rested on his masters' shoulder.

Reborn smirked as he watched his student go from a boy who couldn't do a single thing right and always fell over like the dame-Tsuna he was. To the new calm, and ready for action Tsunayoshi Verde had called, _Super Saiyan_ Tsuna. Yes that is correct, Verde has his anime side to him, when he's taking a break from science he would spend his time watching anime. His craze at the moment is indeed _Dragon Ball Z._

"Ready Tsuna, you are to use your full strength, and not hold back one bit." Reborn said as Leon turned into a gun, all the other students had their weapons as well. Tsunatensed when he saw a robot in the room, both the blond and red head students looked as if they were both controlling it with two different remotes. That looked the easiest to take out first. Then there was a boy with black hair that had steel gray eyes that narrowed slightly.

His weapon of choice was… Tonfas? He wasn't sure what they were but they had dried blood on them, okay maybe he wouldn't be so easy to take, then Squalo had a sword strapped to his left hand. Tsuna didn't know he was a lefty. Mukuro had a trident which seemed to suit him very well. Mukuro only smirked as he looked at the freshmen. From the stories Chrome told him over Mukuro's training methods... this won't be good.

A junior with white hair and held a smile as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth opened his lavender eyes and Tsuna felt that he would be someone to have on your team instead of against. He didn't have any weapons to fight with. Then there was a boy with shorter white hair and looked more like a boxer then anyone Tsuna remembered him as Ryohei Sasagawa. Then there was Lal, who of course, could fight with both her hands and with guns. She scared Tsuna, a lot.

There was a girl with a fan… a very dangerous looking fan…there was a man who didn't look like he didn't really want to be there, then another boy who also looked like a boxer. Then there was Dino, his roommate, he had a whip and seemed like he knew how to use it, it slightly scared Tsuna.

"Tsuna, let's begin!" Reborn said, Tsuna nodded as he took a fighting stance as they all went in to fight, Ryohei and the other boxer attacking first, Tsuna caught both fists and sent both boys flying in different directions of the gym. Ryohei just barely missed Alaude who didn't even take a glance at the boy.

Dino's attacks actually landed, Tsuna remembered that Dino said he was trained by Reborn so he was positive that Dino would be an able to put up a fight. "Focus Tsuna, allow your hyper intuition to take over, figure out where the attacks are coming from, and take advantage of it!" Reborn said as he stood back and watched.

Tsuna did as he was told, he focused, allowing his intuition to take over, he could sense the movement of the whip, his senses picking up as he grabbed the whip causing everyone to freeze as they looked at Tsuna who had caught the strongest Whip users whip. Dino was flabbergasted as Tsuna wrapped the whip around his hand and pulled Dino towards him and apologized before he punched him.

The young blond flew towards Koyo who had just gotten up. The Robot had found a way behind Tsuna, he was taken aback by how fast both the robots could move, Tsuna dodged a arrange of bullets, by using his flames to get out of the way each time, his leg was nicked with one he couldn't dodge. They were stronger and faster than he had thought, so these would be a problem, plus someone came out from behind him… with their animal partners, if it wasn't for Nat-su he wouldn't have noticed.

"Mantello di Vongola Primo," Tsuna said, Nat-su quickly turned into a long black cloak that easily blocked all of the attacks that came at him.

"Just like Primo." Alaude said to Reborn who was leaning on the wall beside him, Reborn nodded with a smirk on his face. "Is that why you claimed him as a student?" he nodded again, Alaude smirked.

Tsuna hovered in the air, his arms out his left hand facing the robots with his right arm behind him two different flames were shown, a soft flame from his right hand, and his left a hard flame, "X-Burner Air."

"This is a good move… the floor might be damaged… a lot." Reborn smirked as Tsuna fired off the attack.

His aim however was thrown off when Lal jumped in front of him and completely knocked him off balanced with one swift kick to the gut. Tsuna crashed into the ground, causing the X-Burner to create a hole into the ruff; the students from that class looked in… _Luce_ looked into the gym, a glare on her face as she jumped into the room.

"Oh hey Luce~" Lal sang with a smile on her face. Luce looked at Lal, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Hey Lal, Fon, and Reborn we have a meeting after school, don't forget~" she giggled as she turned to face everyone. "Who the hell created a hole into the classroom? We were trying to learn something new!"

"Tsuna did it love~" Reborn ratted out his new student, a smirk on his face as he told Luce. She turned to glare at Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, for destroying school ground-"

"All students who have Oregano's English class will have free, that class." Alaude said before Luce could continue, almost everyone cheered. "But that doesn't mean I will allow all of you go around without an English class, I'll talk to Primo about fixing it, you will all be forced to either return to your dorms, or go to Turmeric's English class. If I hear any protests it will be dealt with punishment!" They all shut up when they saw Alaude's handcuffs.

"Now then, Tsunayoshi, once Viper sees this hole, she will calculate the damage, oh dear she will be pissed off! Oh Tsunayoshi you just made the worst enemy of your high school life… next to Xanxus of course… oh dear you're a dead man both are Varia oh my poor boy!" Luce cried as she attacked the boy with a bear hug, tears running down her face. Tsuna only blinked.

"Luce-San, I'm not scared." She blinked at the tone of his voice, it was calm. Pulling back she looked at Tsuna, his orange eyes held a look that was completely calm and serious. Showing no fear what-so-ever, the president of the Student council only smiled.

"Well you should be. They will show no mercy, please carry on your training outside for the rest of the class." Luce said to Alaude, he only nodded as he kicked the kids out back. They then went on with their training.

* * *

~Second Lunch~

She was pissed, no she was beyond pissed as she plopped down in her seat at their normal table, and she glared at her food. It caused her partner to frown as he looked at her, she hadn't spoken a single word for three hours, and it worried him.

Letting out a breath he folded his arms onto the table and rested his head there as he watched her. She was stabbing her food, her only thoughts were of how much repairs for the room would cost, she wasn't even thinking of how they would be free second hour until the repairs were fixed. Bel sat up and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Mammy don't think about the negative stuff, think of the positive, we don't have a second hour for a while, which means we can spend time together outside of school. Away from the others," Bel said as he pulled her closer, she sent him a glare.

"Belphegor, right now isn't a time for you to flirt!" Bel frowned as he looked at her.

"How about tomorrow, second hour we go see a movie, I know you haven't been to the movies in a while, and you need to relax for a while." She rolled her eyes as he rubbed her shoulders, it was out of character for the boy, and it slightly worried her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked back at him. "You're not really Rasiel are you? I swear if you tied Bel up and locked him in the closet again Fon will be pissed." Bel frowned.

"I am not Rasiel, how dare you even call me that!" Bel was now pissed, he let go of her shoulders and turned back to his food.

Verde dropped his tray on the table and sat down, he seemed tired like always, Mammon guessed he had an hour of sleep, "_Dragon Ball Z_?" she asked, Bel gave a slightly confused look, "his new anime craze." Bel nodded, he then remembered he was mad at her for calling him Rasiel, he picked up his tray and left the table. She shook her head as she went back to stabbing her stupid food.

Verde stared at her as he pulled his roll a part and took a bite out of it. Cringing slightly at the taste, it might be an advance school but their food still sucked… well it wasn't really the food, more of the rolls, they tasted terrible!

The others joined after they got their lunch they noticed the pissed off aura to Mammon, and noticed that Belphegor wasn't around. "Are the love birds fighting?" Reborn teased.

"We aren't love birds! And no we are not fighting! I'm pissed off about the giant hole in the floor of my English class… whose fault is that? I swear if you have anything to deal with it Reborn!"

Reborn held his hands up in defense, "it wasn't me… it was Tsunayoshi and Lal's fault hence the reason the two are not here…"

* * *

~Tsuna and Lal~

Tsuna was running for his life as Reborn had left Lal to train Tsuna on his speed, he was fast, but he lacked control, so here he was, running away from all of Lal's crazy training methods involving speed.

"REBORN WHY MUST YOU BE SO HARSH!"

* * *

~Lunch~

Reborn smirked as he felt his student call out to him, he waved it off as he looked down at his favorite mist sophomore, "so besides the hole, why isn't Belphegor here?"

"I called him Rasiel… he was acting out of character…" Mammon trailed off as she stabbed her mash potatoes.

"Ah, it's a bump in your relationship!" Luce giggled, again Mammon narrowed her eyes.

"We aren't dating! The only reason why he's still alive is because I take his money most of the time." She replied as she pushed her tray away.

"At least eat some of your food before it passed it up like that." Luce said in her motherly mode. Mammon took a bite of the mash potatoes then pushed it away, Ken gladly took it.

"I know honey about you come to my dorm for dinner; I'll make you something much better then school food." Bianchi said placing her hand on Mammon's shoulder, she refused saying she would skip dinner as well.

Bermuda let out a sigh as he stood up, "excuse me, I'll be leaving now. See you after sixth hour." With that he left.

Luce looked around the table, and noticed that Colonnello wasn't there, she wonder where Fon had wondered off to. He had been at the table not that long ago, but now he wasn't there anymore. Reborn shrugged when she looked at him. Verde looked at his watch and gave her a look in reply. She only nodded more as she looked at Mammon.

Letting out a sigh she wondered how long Mammon will be pissed off about the English class room.

* * *

**so what did you guys think? Can you guys guess who all the unnamed juniors were? There were hints. You can't have. Adlheld without...? I liked writing this chapter, mainly the Luce and Lal part at the end when Tsuna blew a hole in the room XD Perfect. Poor Tsuna, being chased by a Lal. Mammon and Bel are arguing... great. How will this turn out?  
**

**Until next time, Ciao~  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


	6. Belphegor and Mammon

**This chapter is of course full of Bel and Mammon, hopefully you will like it!. I really love this couple! They are cute and don't get enough love because of Bel and Fran fans! That and People always have Male Mammon.  
**

**Here's the next Chapter, I hope you guys like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Belphegor and Mammon**

Lunch, fifth, and Six hour passed between the two sophomores in silence, both refusing to talk to each other or even attempt to say anything this had went on all week! Of course they still sat together like normal, they just refused to make eye contact or utter a word.

They had other people talk to them for each other, and they showed that they were mad at each other, by throwing knives, or trapping the other in illusions. The other Varia members stayed away from the two as they fought during passing periods. The only students dumb enough to butt in between the two when they were like this was Reborn, Colonnello, Mukuro, and of course Luce.

They didn't want anyone to try to fix what was wrong with them, they weren't a couple who needed counseling… or so they told each other. That is until they got poor innocent students involved… students who shouldn't have been involved either.

"LUCE YOU HAVE TO END THIS! THEY ARE DRIVING MY STUDENTS INSANE TO WHERE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING IN MY LAB!" Verde screamed as he kicked open the door and walked in.

Luce sat at the round table in their office and ate her cookies in silence. She looked up at a very pissed off Verde who looked even more tired than he normally was. When he didn't get his experiments done, it usually meant that he didn't get any sleep. And when he doesn't get any sleep he is a very, very pissed off man.

She let out a calm breath as she set her cup down, "it's time for an intervention." She spoke, everyone in the room stopped what it was they were doing as they all looked up at Luce.

"You don't mean we are going to set them in a room… and talk about our feelings…right?" Skull asked, Luce just shook her head.

"No my dear freshmen, we are going to hold an intervention… Arcobaleno style of course!" She laughed, causing Skull to frown, he didn't understand, but the sly grins that formed on the others faces made him wonder what was about to happen.

"I wish I could help, but I have a wild Tsunayoshi Sawada to catch and train." he kissed Luce's cheek causing her to blush, "have fun, I'll be back later." Luce smiled as she watched Reborn jump out the window, her eyes locked on one part of him the most, Verde let out a couch to make her look at him a smile on her face.

"Shall we get Viper and Belphegor?" They nodded and went hunting for the two.

* * *

~Fon~

Fon went to the storm dorm first to see if Belphegor was in his room, knocking on the door he got no answer, so he used his master key to look inside, the room was a mess, there were wires everywhere as well as dirty uniforms which should be taken to the wash room to clean.

Looking around more, he dubbed both Rasiel and Belphegor were most likely doing other stuff, so he left. To the training grounds, he found Reborn and Tsuna. He waved at the two before he checked the gym.

"Belphegor where are you?" He asked to himself, before it clicked. Varia room, now Mammon said they changed where the Varia room was each year, but the main trick was to actually think of were a group of weird and insane boys… plus Mammon, would hang out.

Walking down each hall he looked around, relaxing he listened, for that one laugh that he knew by heart after having to hear it all of last year. He couldn't find it though, he walked down each hall six times, either the walls were sound proof or they could actually be silent…

"VOI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO PISS HER OFF BRAT? SHE HASN'T BEEN THIS MAD SINCE LEVI WALKED IN ON HER TAKING A SHOWER!"

Fon frowned; he shouldn't have walked in on a lady taking a shower. Opening the door he casually stepped in, "Belphegor, please come here"

They all froze as they turned to glare at Fon, "Varia members only!" Squalo screamed. Fon looked around the room and noticed a little boy who looked like he should be in grade school… no wait he was in grade school.

"He's a grade school student and he's here."

"That's because they kidnapped me and made me come; they are even enrolling me as freshmen in a few weeks, long haired commander's orders… Master agrees with them as well." The boy said; he had mint green hair and navy blue eyes with purple triangles under his eyes just like Mammon did. He wonders if it was a common thing between mist users or something like that.

"Anyways, Belphegor, please come here. Luce-San wants to talk to you."

Bel only froze, he might fear Xanxus like everyone else did… but _everyone_ knew not to mess with Luce. Squalo looked at Bel. "Good luck kid, you'll need it."

"Little boy you come as well." The boy held a blank face as he jumped out of his seat and ran up to Fon, "what's your name?"

"Fran," the boy said, Fon smiled and took his hand as he led both Varia boys to Luce. Squalo went to the dorm phone book and looked through it, hopefully to find a new Storm member.

* * *

~Verde~

Verde unlike Fon, who looked all over the place, used his cameras to find Mammon, so now he was on his way to the band room. He opened the door and stared at the young girl as she played her flute. It was of course slow, and sounded sad. Yet that didn't seem to stop the illusion vines that wrapped around Verde.

The music stopped, "What are you doing here scientist?"

Verde pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked at her, "Luce wants you for an intervention and what not, it's about you fighting with Belphegor over a stupid hole and calling him the wrong name or whatever it is you two sophomores are fighting about. We are all sick of it and want you to make up, so get your tiny sophomore ass down to 212A and talk it over damn it." Mammon released him from the illusion and returned to her flute.

Verde groaned as he walked over to her, picking up her flute case and then picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, he left, with her kicking and punching at his back. It tickled and made him chuckle.

Many of the other students paused as they looked at the two; it was strange to see the green haired senior walk with the mysterious Mammon who no one knew of if Mammon was a he or a she. All though they leaned rather close to Mammon being female when they heard the moans coming from her, as well as the very tiny blush coming from Verde's face as he held her legs to keep her from kicking.

"If you don't put me down right now I'll hit you over the head with this flute so hard you will forget everything you have ever studied!" Mammon shouted. "What are all of you dumbasses looking at?" She was pissed. She hated when people carried her.

"Shut up, we are almost there." Verde said as he turned into a classroom then walked to the back, typing in a code and walking in. He paused when he saw the little green haired boy spinning around in _his_ chair that will not work. No sir.

Dropping Mammon on her ass, and he walked to the chair and grabbed it, glaring down at the boy. "Out of my chair now or you will die." The scientist said to the little boy, who just looked up at him with a blank look on his face before he moved Verde's hand and spun around again.

Verde had a throbbing vein in his head as he watched the boy. Oh he did not just ignore him… stopping the chair again he pulled the boy out and walked to the window.

"Drop that boy out the window and you will be punished." Luce said. Verde froze as he set Fran back down onto the safety of the ground. He ran to Luce and hid behind her. "Now, everyone sit down."

They did as they were told; sitting in a circle, with Mammon and Bel being in the front of the circle, between Luce and Bermuda who made sure the two didn't leave.

"Luce, why are we having an intervention?" Mammon asked innocently as if nothing was going on.

"Ushishishi there's no need for an intervention, nothing is wrong." Bel stood but got a glare from Luce making him sit down.

"No, I have been getting complaints about the two of you all week, and with complaints from the teachers as well, they would complain to Xanxus but he's not an easy person to approach…" Luce started, she closed her eyes. "So no one is leaving this room. Until we can settle the reason why you two are arguing. Couples shouldn't argue; it's bad for the relationship!"

"WE AREN'T DATING!" They both shouted at Luce. She shook her head with a smile as she looked down at Fran. She leaned down to the small boy who whispered something in her ears. Luce giggled and nodded whispering something back to him.

Mammon and Bel glanced at each other before they quickly looked away and glare at the opposite side of the rooms. Verde shook his head. "I say we lock them in a room that not even Viper's illusions could escape from." Luce frowned at that thought, "of course I'll have cameras in the room to make sure they don't kill each other… or other stuff." He quickly added; the sophomore's faces turned red.

They protested to that but Luce agreed, "You will go into the room, and talk it out. You will not be let out until your fighting is done with… so if I were you I would make up fast or else you will miss tomorrows fight. It's not every day a freshman has the guts to take on an upperclassman." Luce stood and snapped her fingers. Fon, Colonnello, and Verde all grabbed the two and took them to another secret room that Verde made.

Fran followed close behind just to watch, a grin on his face as he watched the three older men tock the two in a room, he half expected it to just be a small room with a bed, and a toilet like in a jail cell. But it wasn't. It made Fran frown.

Fon picked the boy up and looked back at the two, "good luck, please don't kill each other." With that they closed the door and left. Fran glanced around the halls. There were a lot of kids out during after school hours and he wondered if this was normal. "So Fran where are you from?"

"France." Fran replied as he struggled to get down, Fon put the boy down and watched as he ran off, "afternoon pineapple master!" Fran said as he looked up at Mukuro, there was a dark aura around the man as he took out his trident and stabbed the boy's apple head.

"Kufufufu, What did I tell you about calling me Pineapple?"

"Not to."

"And what did you do?"

"Called you a pineapple?" Mukuro stabbed Fran again.

Fon shook his head while Verde smirked and Colonnello laughed. They ended up taking Mukuro back to Luc and they learned that Mukuro was indeed Fran's master which meant the boy would turn out to be a very powerful mist user if he gets training by Mammon as well. They wondered if that was a good combination.

Luce thought of what to do with Fran as Verde worked at his computer to bring up the room that the sophomores were in. Mukuro became interested and sat down, a bowl of Popcorn in his lap. Fran had Cotton Candy which Mukuro tried to take away; he doesn't want to deal with a hyper Fran.

Mukuro leaned over to Fon and asked, "What's up with those two?"

"Their fighting has gotten to Luce." Mukuro nodded as he watched. It was like their own little show…which was extremely boring.

"Make them do something interesting." Mukuro whispered to Verde. The scientist glared at the pineapple haired boy.

The two were sitting back to back and not even bothering to mutter a word to each other for hours. The whole time Mammon played her flute while Bel played with his knives. Fran got bored and started to play in Verde's chair, the scientist ignored the boy. Knowing if he did anything Luce would kill him.

"Can't we do something to egg the two on to hurry up and be friends again?" Luce asked looking over at Verde. The man hit a button and a mic came up.

Clearing his throat he said, "Viper, Belphegor, you two are very boring people." the two glared at the camera, it made Verde wonder if they knew where the camera actually was. "Like Luce said before, if you don't hurry and make up, come this time tomorrow you won't be able to see Tsunayoshi and Xanxus' battle, which would be a waste since Tsunayoshi is battling for you two." The glared deepened. Verde could feel their glares, he shuttered slightly as he pushed away from the keyboard and handed Luce the mic.

Clearing her throat she said in a demon voice. "If you do not make up right now, there will be hell to pay." The two turned to face each other.

Luce smiled, "Belphegor/Mammon I'm sorry… oh you can go first… no you!" The two spoke in unison, it made the others grin. "No really you go first it will be better that way!"

They both let out a breath; Mammon went first, "Belphegor… I apologize for being well, a bitch... or well even more of a bitch than usual... also for calling you… you know… you were being weird so of course I thought he tied you up and locked you in the closet again." Bel grinned at her while she looked away with a blush.

"Mammon, I apologize for being weird or so you so. I guess I didn't help with the mood you were already in 'cause Sawada destroyed our English class…" Bel trailed off looking away from her. Luce said awe as she watched the two she then started to chant "kiss," over and over again. Fon frowned at Luce as she chanted. It caused Fran to start chanting as well.

Never the less the two gave each other a brief hug and quickly pulled away, Mammon became very interested in her flute while Bel became interested in the wall where he started to throw his knives. Verde shook his head as he stared at the prince who was destroying his safe room.

The scientist stood from his seat and went to release the two, they made up like they wanted, which means no more fighting, and he could finally get some sleep in peace! Luce frowned looking down at Fran, "it seems they didn't kiss like we wanted." Fran shook his head.

"What's a kiss?" Fran asked, looking up innocently at Luce. She giggled and pulled Fran to her.

"This is a kiss sweetheart," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek, Fran said nothing as she did so, he did however make a disgusted face.

Mukuro laughed at the boy's face, he patted Fran's head. "You will be a ladies man when you're older." Fran didn't understand; he didn't even like girls they were gross, and different!

Luce smiled as she looked back at the scene. Verde had just entered, the two quickly fled from the room, they were in the Arcobaleno room within seconds as they bowed to Luce and apologized. Luce stood and lightly punched the both of them in their heads. "Now, listen closely, if I ever hear you two are fighting again, there _will_ be hell to pay. Got it?" They nodded. "Good, now it's late, let's return to our rooms and get some rest. Tomorrow will be the big battle! I'm so excited!" Luce sung as everyone returned to their rooms.

* * *

**FRAN WAS IN THIS CHAPTER! Levi walked in on Mammon, bad Levi. Plus Fran is here, who saw that coming? Yeah, next chapter will be Tsuna and Xanxus' battle which hopefully will be good. So wish Tsuna luck cause we all know he will need it.  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


	7. Xanxus Vs Tsuna

**All right, here's the battle chapter. I hope you guys will like it! I really do! I've worked on this chapter a few times to get it right.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Xanxus vs. Tsuna.**

The Arcobaleno's all gathered in their class early that morning, Reborn had allowed Tsuna to get some rest; he would need it for the battle, "Viper how hard has Xanxus been training for tonight?" Mammon shrugged. Reborn glared.

"I haven't seen boss in a while, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Bel and Fran are the only ones I've seen." She replied; Reborn narrowed his eyes at the young girl, a smirk on his face.

"Aww the love birds finally made up didn't them?"

"We are **_NOT_** love birds," Mammon snapped.

"They did indeed; of course we had to lock them in a room when they refused our intervention." Fon told his friend with a smile.

"Luce threatened them with a life time of hell and the two made up… it was sweet as she likes to say, I find it simply fear of Luce that they made up." Verde replied.

Reborn laughed, "So will there be make up sex?" Luce threw a book at Reborn, he just barely dodged in time, "oh you know make up sex is the best~"

"Reborn, if you do not shut up there will be none for you ever again." Reborn shut up as he looked away from Luce, everyone made a face and a "Eww" sound. Luce and Reborn smirked.

"Right, so the battle will be after dinner tonight, we will of course be selling merchandise." Reborn smirked which made Mammon look up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Yes you will get half since it was your idea." She smiled.

Luce shook her head, as she stood and dismissed the meeting, for she had family to see today.

* * *

~Battle~

Xanxus stood at the battle ground, as everyone had gathered around to watch the battle there were two girls standing at the field beside Xanxus, both with long lavender hair and masks over their eyes, wearing the school uniform. Beside them stood Primo who held a soft smile as he waited for Tsuna.

He was close to being late; looking at the girls they nodded. "If Sawada Tsunayoshi does not arrive in five minutes, the winner will be Xanxus." One of them said.

The students roared in excitement. The Arcobaleno looked at each other, wondering that the hell Reborn was doing.

* * *

Four minutes passed, Tsuna and Reborn still haven't shown up yet. Luce smiled while the others started to complain, "Sawada Tsunayoshi has not shown up! As a result the winner of the battle is Xan–"

"Cervello there's no need to declare a winner, Sawada Tsunayoshi is here." Reborn said as a he showed up with Tsuna, who looked to be wide awake thanks to all of the sleep Reborn had allowed him to get.

The Cervello looked at the time then looked at each other before nodded. "Since he has arrived within the set limit we will allow this." The First Cervello said.

"All right Tsuna, remember all the training I have put you though, you've fought against the strongest members of each class. As well as fighting the Arcobaleno. You even survived against Kyoya Hibari, you can do this. Stay focused and be ready for anything got it?" Reborn said as he looked down at Tsuna. Tsuna gave a solid nod as he turned to face Xanxus.

"Xanxus and Sawada Tsunayoshi step forward and bow." The first Cervello said, the two stepped forward and bowed like they were told to.

"The rules are simple. Everything here is the battle field, the only thing you cannot use as a part of the battle field are the stands where the bystanders will be watching." The second Cervello said as she looked at the two.

"There's no time limit to this battle. Now you may begin the battle!" both girls shouted as they stepped back so the two could fight.

Tsuna changed into HDWM just in time to dodge a powerful punch Xanxus had tried to deal to the boy. Both boys took to the sky, and with each punch and kick. The other students were amazed that the freshmen hadn't been taken out yet. Reborn's training had paid off.

"Reborn… Sawada is amazing if he can take all of this from boss!" Mammon said as she looked at Reborn, he only smirked.

"Leon helped, making Tsuna's clothes from his special thread, it helps protect Tsuna from Xanxus flames, the rest is all training I put him through in the past two weeks." She remembered when she had to fight Tsuna, and she was surprised when he was able to find his way out of her illusions. It was faster than Reborn had.

Turning back to the fight, they watched as Tsuna was hit with a blast of Xanxus' X-Guns, it made the boy crash down to the earth below. "Tsuna-Kun," Kyoko called from the stands. She prayed that Tsuna wasn't hurt badly.

Chrome told Kyoko that Tsuna would be fine, she believed in him, and that she should as well. Kyoko nodded with a smile, "Let's go Tsuna-San!" Haru shouted. The Arcobaleno looked back at the three girls as they cheered for Tsuna; Reborn smirked as he turned back to Tsuna, and he looked just about to pass out anytime soon.

He shook that off when he heard Kyoko and the girls cheering for him. "JYUUDAIME DON'T GIVE UP!" Gokudera shouted as well, Tsuna smiled slightly as he stood tall and held his hands out in a strange sign. Primo's blank face soon turned into a smile as he looked at his friends.

"I told you he would make a perfect Decimo when the time comes. He knows _that_ move." The six men beside him nodded as they watched Tsuna. Xanxus fired his flames at Tsuna, not expecting the boy to absorb the attack, he was taken aback slightly as the flame on Tsuna's forehead died out, and Tsuna smirked.

"Hitman-San what's going on?" Luce asked, "I don't remember him using this when we fought."

"It's a move I told him not to use until this battle; it's to help him being his strength back up." Luce nodded as she watched. "He should have enough strength to finish this off soon." She wasn't positive if what Reborn said was the truth, Tsuna still seemed tired, and even with the bigger flame that showed up, he was still losing speed.

Xanxus used the time while Tsuna was resting to beat the shit out of him, they quickly returned to the air. Tsuna dodged all that he could, until he was in a spot where he couldn't dodge or else the other students would have been burnt to a crisp. He stood his ground and absorbed the attack again. He couldn't absorb all of it and was sent back towards the ground, he created a huge dent into the ground. His flame died down as he laid there.

The Cervello walked to Tsuna "don't interfere!" Xanxus shouted; the girls froze as they looked up at Xanxus.

"We are simply making sure that Sawada is unable to battle."

"He can still fight, now move." Xanxus snapped. Holding his gun out and fired at Tsuna. The boy didn't move. Primo's friends were about to step in when Primo stopped them. They gave him a confused look but he shook his head.

Tsuna's eyes shot open at the last minute and he was was behind Xanxus in an instant, Xanxus spun around and fired. He was shocked at the speed that Tsuna had picked up, he only knew two people who could have helped him with his speed. The two junior Arcobaleno Lal Mirch and Fon, oh how this would be fun.

Xanxus turned to face Tsuna who was charging up an attack he had heard of by Squalo and Lussuria, this was the attack that took out most of Oregano's class. He knew that the boy wasn't able to control the attack, "_boss_,_ X-Burner at full power, ready to fire whenever you are ready." _Xanxus heard a robotic voice say, he glanced around and noticed that it was from the headphones on his head.

"The headphones and contacts that Tsuna has on were created by Spanner; I had been wondering why he was making them. Now I realize that it's for Tsunayoshi." Verde replied as he rubbed his chin stubble and watched the fight, "Spanner and Shoichi have a lot of talent in this, I'm proud to say that they are top members in my club."

"For once I agree with Verde, if it wasn't for Spanner, Tsuna would have never been able to master most of his attacks." Reborn said, he hated to agree with Verde but Spanner was a genius.

Looking back at Tsuna he had fired off the X-Burner, only this time it was stronger than it had been when Tsuna fought the junior class. Luce also commented on how much stronger it seemed and how he was able to hold full control over it unlike last time.

The Varia all flinched, "That was strong… I hope boss is all right." Lussuria said, as he leaned forward in his seat.

Squalo laughed, "VOOOIII! Of course that bastard will be all right."

"Tch, severs him right for thinking he could defeat Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed with a grin.

"Xanxus has a little bit of bite left in him, but it's clear who the winner will be." Luce told the boys as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat placing her hands in her lap, Mammon nodded in agreement, she can't deny she already knew who would win this battle. Like the rest of the Arcobaleno did.

"I wouldn't send Tsuna into a battle I knew he couldn't win." Reborn said, as Tsuna placed the final attack to Xanxus.

"Sawada totally just won this match!" Ryohei said out of no where. The others turned to look at him confused.

"Onii-Chan how long have you been there?"

"I've been watching the match over there with Kyoya." Ryohei paused as he pointed to Hibari, "but he got annoyed with me, so I came here." Ryohei smiled at Kyoko who smiled back.

"Onii-Chan, thank you for helping Tsuna-Kun, he was getting beat up pretty badly, but now he seems to have turned the table around!"

"Sawada is one tough guy... TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted causing Kyoko to giggle as she watched Tsuna.

"Xanxus, it's over. Nat-su Burning Axle." Nat-su hissed as he changed into Mitena Di Vongola Primo and Tsuna delivered a powerful punch that sent Xanxus to the ground, at full power. It made everyone cover their eyes, Gokudera put shields up to protect everyone from the attack, as did Primo and his guardians.

The Cervello walked up to Xanxus, they looked at each other before they stood tall and turned to face the audience "Xanxus is unable to battle, the winner is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The girls shouted in unison right as Tsuna passed out.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Ryohei was in this chapter! Haha go Ryohei! Sadly there wasn't a lot of Ryohei, and about the Uniforms, I apologize I haven't described them yet, I have no clue what they completely look like yet. All I know is that their ties match their attributes. **

**Yes, I do believe Tsuna and Reborn pulled a Gokudera like Gokudera's and Bel's battle during the ring Conflict. I couldn't help myself on that one.  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


	8. Band

**Thank you for reviewing to the last chapter for those who did! So sorry for not updating yesterday! It completely slipped my mind! I'm updating two chapters today! Please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Band **

The next day Tsuna when woke up pain shot through his body, he wondered why he was in so much pain… until he remembered the fight between him and Xanxus, he paused as he tried to remember who won that battle, when it finally hit him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Good work Sawada-San that was amazing work you did." Tsuna looked to his left to find Yuni sitting there with a smile on her face, "everyone has been talking about your win since breakfast, they all want to fight you now, but Reborn said that you won't be fighting for a while until you get your strength back. You have caught the eyes of all the Arcobaleno which can be both a good and a bad thing."

"I see, what about Mammon? Is she still mad that I not only took out a hole in her English class… but also took out her boss… for her?" Yuni giggled.

"Sawada-San you have a pure-heart for what you did. Only my big sister took on Xanxus-San but they didn't put on a show like you and Xanxus-San did." She informed him; they both looked over at the door as it opened.

"Good after noon Tsuna." Reborn said as he walked in, his hands in his pocket as he walked to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Tsuna gave Reborn a soft smile as he attempted to sit up, only to have pain shot down his spine, he stayed down. "I see, well it will take some time before you will be able to walk again, I'll make sure you get class work from your friends okay?" Tsuna nodded as Reborn turned to Yuni.

"Right, well then Sawada-San we will be going now, get some more rest." Tsuna watched as Reborn and Yuni left. Tsuna closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

~Varia~

Bel and Mammon were currently hiding from Xanxus; he didn't care if he was ordered to stay in bed, he was going to kill his two younger members. He was out for blood… their blood, at the moment they were hiding under the table which was thankfully covered by a table cloth. Looking out from under the table Bel gave her the okay. They made a beeline for the door and ran down the hall as fast as they could.

They bumped into Hibari, who glared down at the two, "running in the hall is against the rules… as well as PDA, and I'll bite you to death!"

"You can bite us to death some other time!" Bel shouted as he pulled Mammon away. They ran straight to the Arcobaleno room where they hid behind Luce. She blinked as she looked back at them,

"Dear what's wrong? You two look scared."

"Boss is out for blood… _our_ blood!" the two shouted as they hid. Luce frowned.

"Viper dear, you're an Arcobaleno… one of the strongest students in the school. Yet you're scared of Xanxus?"

"Luce, Sawada beat boss… he's not too happy about that, plus the fact that Sawada was a freshmen doesn't help bosses pride. It only makes him want to kill us!" Mammon said.

"Now we also have the Demon Skylark after us because we ran here!" Bel quickly added. Luce shook her head. There was a knock at the door and Primo stepped in.

He pointed at the sophomores and motioned them to come with him. They gulped as they followed Primo to his office.

* * *

They wondered what they did to cause them to be in so much trouble that Cozarto didn't even get a chance to talk to them.

"Sit," they did as told, Bel taking the couch while Mammon sat at one of the two chairs in front of Primo's desk. They stared at Primo as he made himself a cup of coffee. "Would you two care for a cup of coffee?" Bel stood and grabbed a red mug that had his name, and made himself a cup.

They both turned to Mammon, she refused. Saying Coffee wouldn't be a wise choice for her at the moment, she still had some of Luce's homemade cookies in her system from breakfast and Lunch. Primo nodded as he sat.

"Is this normal?" Primo and Bel nodded as the two took their seats, "I see… are we in trouble Primo?"

"No, this is for protection. Xanxus won't be able to hurt you if you're with me. So as such, I'll allow you two to hide out until he calms down. I'll personally talk to him as well." The two nodded.

"Giotto is this a new flavor?" Bel randomly asked Primo smiled.

"Yes, I thought you might like it. G. found it when he was in a different country."

"It's delicious; I'm glad he found it, do you think he could get me some next time he goes? I'll pay him for it."

"I'll see what I can do" Primo and Bel got into a rather weird conversation.

"Oh I heard that in England they have a flavor that hasn't been deported to different countries yet." Bel said making Primo look at him in surprise.

"Really I have not heard of that yet I'll see what I can do to get G. to get it." Mammon frowned slightly as she watched the two.

"Okay, you spend way too much time in here." Primo and Bel laughed as the young female stood, "If we are done, I'll be going, I need to train with Chrome." With that Mammon left leaving the boys to talk about whatever.

She created an illusion to look like a different student, she paused when she saw Xanxus on the hunt, every student ran away from the angry man, in fear he would kill them. She went a different route to Chrome who was waiting in the main gym. The illusion around herself had faded when Mammon walked in.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

~Arcobaleno room~

"Aria you can still join the Arcobaleno." Aria agree because of Yuni and Luce, it caused Luce to giggle and hug the girl rightly. "Perfect! Now we have four powerful skies on our team!" Aria smiled slightly

"Well this will be an even more interesting year." Aria laughed, "But if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go." Aria got up and left after bowing to Luce. Reborn only shook his head as he watched the girls.

He glanced around the room and noticed that Lal was being silent. He wondered what was up with her, she wasn't usually silent at times like these, and she had something on her mind. Walking over to her he stared at her; she had a small blush on her face. Reborn smirked as he glanced over at Colonnello who held a proud grin on his face.

Yep, he knew what was going on. Reborn waved the two off, "I'm going to go mess with Tsuna's mind now, Ciao, Ciao~" Reborn left. They all laughed. Needless to say Tsuna would not be a happy camper when Reborn comes around.

* * *

~Weeks later~

Tsuna had made a full recovery and Xanxus had calmed down, which made it save for Mammon and Bel to freely walk around without fear of dying by their boss. Primo helped a lot with that. A smile on his face since no one was fighting, and yes, Fran had infant joined the school and was now a freshmen, but he was put in the same classes as Chrome, so she could keep an eye on him and it helped to keep the bullies away from her.

Primo was surprised when he found out that Fran who was supposed to be in the fourth grade was at freshmen level in his learning. Which made him fit in, minus the fact that he was only nine… and he tends to make fun of people and make more enemies… okay so maybe it wasn't a good idea to put him with Chrome… but the boy didn't seem to cause any harm to the girl.

At the moment they were getting ready for a Band concert that the parents will be seeing, Primo was excited to see how far his rain guardian had taken them since the first day of school.

Fran sat in the seat beside Daemon so he could keep an eye on the boy while Primo walked onto the stage; he made sure the microphone was working before he spoke.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Chaos Academies Band concert; all of these students here tonight have practiced really hard just to show their parents how far they have gotten since day one." He paused and allowed the parents to clap. "Now please welcome our band teacher, Ugetsu Asari." Primo stepped off the stage and returned to his seat, he paused when he saw Hibari sitting a few seats away from them. Shouldn't he be with the band?

Shaking his head he sat down next to Fran and watched, "Thank you Primo. Hello everyone, since I've been with most of these students since their first day I'm honored to say that they have all worked hard for you. So please welcome my sophomore class." The audience clapped as the sophomore class took their seats.

The Varia still couldn't believe that Mammon was still in Band, they found it strange, but she was good on the flute, it was one of the reasons why they came to her concerts. That and it was priceless to see the love stuck look on Bel's face as he watched.

They performed three songs, and were amazed that the one freshman in their sophomore class didn't suck.

The all freshmen class went which they didn't really pay attaching to, the same for the all junior class, but they did silently cheer for Koyo. Then it was the mixed class. They spotted, Adlheld, Chrome, Hana, Julie, Kyoko, Mukuro and… Tsuna? They would have sworn he would have sat out because of the battle, but there he was with the little triangle, poor boy.

The first song that played Mukuro played most of it by himself on his Cello; it amazed everyone how a man with pineapple hair and always saying "Kufufufu" was an excellent Cello player. Looking at the paper they were given they looked to see that the name of the song that they were playing was called _Still Doll_ which was mostly done by the Cello with other instruments.

The next song only had four people. Chrome, Hibari, Chikusa and Gokudera, which was strange since Gokudera wasn't in band, Hibari would never be in a crowed and Chikusa was in sophomore band.

Yet when they all played it was amazing, and for some strange reason they all begun to picture this song being perfect for the demon Skylark when he was on his hunt. Poor Chrome having to stand next to him as he played the guitar. Chrome and Chikusa were amazing with that the two had perfect timing while Gokudera was amazing on the Piano.

After a few more songs they played the school song, which was interesting since Hibari's pet bird was singing. When the concert was over they clapped, cheered and met up with everyone outside. Bel picked Mammon up and swung her around before he set her down and got a better look at her.

The band uniform for the females was a long black gown that had a V-neck which Bel wasn't complaining about one bit. To top it off she was forced to take the stupid hood off, giving a perfect view of her color changing eyes. At the moment they were a deep violet color before they changed to black. She was annoyed with him for doing that. The male's version of the uniform was a simple suit that of course the ties were the color of their dorm. Red, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, and of course we can't forget Indigo.

"Viper that was wonderful!" Luce called as she tackled the girl with a bear hug, "oh I can't wait to see what you will do next concert!" She giggled as she grabbed a hold of Mammon's hair, "but next time, you are letting me fix your hair, it looks so bland!" Mammon eyes turned red. "Don't you turn red eyes on me missy." Her eyes turned an icy blue color.

Reborn messed up Mammon's hair with a nuggy, "not bad little girl." She slapped his hand away.

"Excuse me, I'm returning to my dorm and changing out of this gown." With that she left, Bel chuckled as he followed after her.

* * *

The two talking the whole time until she slammed the door in his face, so she could change clothes. Bel leaned against the door, he only nodded to the mist girls who walked back and giggled at him as they walked by, waving in a flirting way. Causing Bel to grin and watch them walk down the halls, he fell backwards when the door he was leaning on opened and he fell.

"Belphegor, no flirting with my students," she snapped with a glare on her face. Bel lying flat on his back looked up her cloak, frowning slightly since she was still wearing the male uniform.

"Why don't you wear the female uniform? It would make you look so much cuter as well with that stupid hood off! I swear almost every guy was staring at you… you know what it's better you wear the males uniform. That way only I can look at you without worrying about them looking at you!" She stepped on his face.

"Pervert," Bel frowned as she stepped over him and walked away from her room. Bel stood and rubbed his face before he followed after her. Grabbing a hold of her hand and walking with her. She did nothing to free herself from him. Bel smiled because of it. Stopping he made her face him.

"Viper Mammon Esper, allow me to take you out after fall break." He said; she looked up at him with a blank face.

…

…

…

"Well?" She said nothing as she looked up at him, it caused him to frown.

"Yes."

"Damnit Mammon, I've been asking since freshmen year and your still refusing? Come on, I know I always get in trouble and I'm always ditching class, but I'm still a good person… okay not really a good person but you know what I mean…"

"Bel I said yes."

"I'm at least better than that Gokudera person and the other Arcobaleno… wait did you just say yes?"

Mammon grinned as she watched Bel, he was confused, and it then turned into his cherisher cat grin as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She ended up laughing as she watched his excitement.

"Wait, what does Gokudera have to do with anything?"

He set her down and fixed his jacket "Ushishishi, ushishishi." She felt a shutter run down her back as he laughed, and grabbed her hand they went to dinner with everyone else.

* * *

Needless to say, Bel was a very happy Mafioso, it caused everyone to stare at him in a strange way, and "you look like you just won the jackpot." Reborn said. Bel only grinned at he looked at Reborn.

"In a way yes," Mammon rolled her eyes while Bel chuckled.

Luce narrowed her eyes, "he looks like he won the jackpot or something like that and is in an extremely happy mood, and Viper has a blush on her face… OH MY GODS YOU TWO HAVE A DATE!" Mammon's face turned red as she told Luce to shut up. Bel didn't seem to care; he was an extremely happy fella.

Luce giggled as she ended up dragging all the girls away just to pick out an outfit for Mammon. "THIS IS WHY I REFUSED ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES!" she shouted back at Bel, he laughed.

Reborn, Verde, Fon and Colonnello scooted closer to Bel. Reborn and Colonnello wrapped their arms around Bel's shoulder, a dark aura around all four boys.

"Now Belphegor, we all need to talk." With that the five vanished, it scared the freshmen greatly.

* * *

Bel blinked and they were in the Varia office with the four male Arcobaleno's plus his teammates. "It's _that_ time gentlemen." Verde said to the five Varia members.

"You don't mean it's time for the _talk_?" Squalo asked, as he stared down at Bel. Reborn nodded as he folded his arms behind his back and paced in front of Bel.

"It's about time!" Lussuria cheered!

"What are you talking about?" Fran asked with a frown as he looked at everyone.

"Young Fran, you are allowed to go play video games." Fon said, Fran shrugged and went to play the video games.

"Now then, Belphegor, where do you plan on taking our Viper?" Reborn asked as he stopped in front of Bel.

"Um... a movie…?" Reborn sent Bel a look.

"A movie… in a very dark room where no one can see anything in front of them besides the movie that kind of movie and not one here at the school?" Bel gave a slight nod.

"You're not planning on feeling our Viper up are you?" Verde asked with a glint to his glasses. Bel shook his head.

The boys all sent him a glare. "When will this date be?" Squalo asked.

"Sometime after fall break," Bel replied. They nodded, giving time to plan for a way to spy on the two.

"Very good… well then… you are dismissed to go to bed." Lussuria said waving Bel off. The sophomore ran. "They grow up so fact!" He cried.

The others only rolled their eyes.

* * *

**I have nothing to say for this chapter really, besides Bel and Primo spend to much time together, and Bel is damn lucky Mammon said yes. **

**So lately I'm becoming addicted to Fon and Viper couple, and I'm writing scenes of them at the moment, (I still have plenty of Chapters of Chaos Academy ready so there's no need to worry).  
So if your a Fon and Viper Fan keep an eye out for those.  
**

**Also tomorrow (Monday) is the day the last and final Maximum Ride book comes out. I'm super pumped because I'm going to ask my mom to take me to like Walmart or the book store (hey it might be in Walmart) just so I can get it! I swear if I get it, I'll bring it to work and I'll skip lunch just to read it! If your a Maximum Ride Fan, there's your heads up!  
**

**Well until next chapter! R&R~  
**


	9. Fall Break Arcobaleno Style

**This is what happens when the Arcobaleno are alone in a school besides a few teachers and they are bored out of their mind! Just a heads up, the next five chapters are just goof chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fall break (Arcobaleno style)**

Fall break was the time where they all get to go home for the three-day weekend that is besides the Students who do not have homes to return to. Fall break was also the time for the Arcobaleno's to relax, even Verde relaxed, he paid no mind to his experiments and just allowed them to wait for him to return to them.

The Student Council was gathered around the table talking over what they should do. "Well we could all go to the movies." Skull said looking around at the group.

"Going to the movies and paying for eleven tickets will waste way too much money," Mammon said as she counted said money. "Besides, there are no good movies out at the moment."

"We could practice out martial arts." Fon said with a smile, they all turned that idea down making the Chinese student frown.

"Stunt training,"

"Shut up lackey!" Reborn and Colonnello said kicking Skull.

"We could take a cooking class?" Luce said with a smile, they all denied that idea making Luce frown.

"How about we rent a car, go down to the football field and get drunk?" Reborn finally said.

"Why rent a car?"

"It's one of those cheesy moments in movies when the jocks go to the football field with their gals. They get drunk listen to the radio, lie on the hood, and end up having hot sex on the car." Reborn said as he paced around the room.

"And who is that last part going to happen to Reborn, I don't think Luce is willing to have sex in front of all of us." Verde said as he eyed Reborn.

"I wouldn't." Luce agreed a smile on her face.

"Easy it's going to happen to!" Reborn paused as he looked around the room, a smirk formed on his face as he pointed to Lal and Colonnello "them!"

"Fuck no!" Lal protested.

"I like that idea, Kora" Colonnello held a smirk on his face.

Everyone opened their mouths to protest to their idea, "well I actually like the idea. Besides the last when Lal and Colonnello are going to have sex." Mammon said, "Let's do it!"

"For once I agree with the fedora wearing freak and the midget." Reborn and Mammon both glared at Verde.

"I don't think this will be a good idea… what if we get caught?" Fon asked with a worried look on his face.

"Aww don't be sissy Fon!" Colonnello said as he swung an arm around Fon's neck. "The Fon I know isn't scared of anything, so let's do it!" Fon let out a sign and agreed.

"Yuni, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Luce said as she looked at Yuni. The young sky only smiled at the older sky.

"Yuni and Skull will be the look outs!" Reborn said with a smile. They all nodded.

"Wait, what about the Alcohol?" Verde asked looking at Reborn.

"Leave that to me," Mammon said, she was going to steal it from the one person she knows who always has Alcohol on him; Xanxus.

"Will it be safe?" Reborn asked her, "Do you need back up?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Xanxus usually has a top lockdown on his alcohol, but I'll see what I can do." They all nodded as they watched Mammon leave the room, Luce wished the girl luck.

"Reborn, Fon go with her." The two nodded as they followed Mammon, to give her backup.

* * *

~Varia Room~

The three walked up to the Varia class room, looking inside they stepped inside, the room was completely empty. Not a single soul was in the room. That was a good sign. Walking to Xanxus' room they paused as Mammon opened the door silently and took a step in, the lights flashed on, to show Xanxus sitting at his desk and glaring at her.

"What are you doing Scum?" She froze as she looked up at Xanxus.

"Boss,"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Scum?"

"We are here for alcohol!" Reborn said stepping into the room with Fon, both boys stood by Mammon's side. "We know you're the student to go to for alcohol."

Xanxus stared at the three student council members, very interesting that they came for alcohol. He grinned, "What will you be willing to pay for it?"

Reborn smirked, "We will pull some strings and have it so you don't have to go to class for a week." Xanxus thought it over.

"What else you got?"

"You could beat the shit out of Tsuna?"

"Deal,"

"Hmm I should have said that a long time ago." The other two nodded as they got the alcohol and bowed to Xanxus and left.

* * *

~Football field~

Luce had Skull lay out a rather large blanket when they reached the football field, and she sat down, looking up at the night sky a smile came to her face. She glanced at Colonnello who pulled up in the car.

"Colonnello shouldn't be driving! He's not of legal age!" Luce shouted as she looked at everyone. Verde took a seat on the blanket next to Bermuda who both looked bored.

Luce shook her head as she watched everyone and waited for the last three. Who arrived shortly after they did, "We have scotch, vodka, beer, tequila, rum and many more!" Reborn said as he set the bag down.

"Ooo tequila~" Aria said as she grabbed the bottle and took a sip, shaking her head she made a face and place the bottle down, "oh yeah tonight's gonna be a good night!" She exclaimed.

The others nodded; Verde grabbed the scotch and took a long drink before he passed the bottle to Fon. The Asian took the bottle and frowned as he looked at it. He wasn't really sure if he should take a drink or not.

"Come on Fon don't chicken out, Scotch is good!" Verde said as he tried to get him to drink the scotch.

"Give me that," Luce took the scotch from Fon and copied Verde, taking a long sip before she set the bottle down, "Fon should start out with a simple can of beer then work his way up." Luce smiled Fon agreed as he grabbed a can of beer.

He still seemed a little nervous about the beer though, looking down he closed his eyes and opened the can and taking a tiny sip. He made a face, it was bitter and he didn't really like the taste, but he sucked it up and drank the beer.

He glanced over at the others, Mammon had the bottle of rum in her hand, he knew that rum was a strong drink so he wondered how she was able to handle it, yet she didn't even look like she could handle the drink.

Well the fact that her hood was already gone told him she wasn't handling it like she was hopping. Reborn laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "Viper I don't think you are handling that rum, how about we switch you to something else~" he sung.

"I'm fine!" Mammon said as she tried to take the bottle back from Reborn who was now drinking it. "Reborn!" She complained as she stood and tried to take the bottle from him. Reborn laughed and kept the bottle out of her reach.

"I never noticed how tiny you were, Kora!" Colonnello laughed as he watched Mammon jump, she sent Colonnello a glare.

Verde leaned back on his hands as he watched the smaller girl jump, "She is extremely tiny, I bet there are freshmen who are taller then she is." Colonnello laughed at Verde. Bermuda took the rum from Reborn and drunk some of it.

"Damn, Xanxus has the good brands doesn't he?" Bermuda asked, Mammon nodded and tried to take the rum from him. He like Reborn kept the bottle away from the smaller girl.

Lal had a hold of the vodka as she as she watched the group, a smirk on her face as Colonnello took the vodka and chugged it. Mammon protested the whole time when the Rum bottle was given to Aria; she took a nice size chug then passed it back to Mammon, only for it to be empty!

Mammon dropped the bottle and glared at all of them; Luce tackled Mammon to the ground and laughed a pink drunken tint to her face, "Aww don't glare dear! Those beautiful eyes of yours don't match the glare!"

The two females struggled, causing the boys to have slight nose bleeds as they watched. "Oh man… who has a camera? Kora" Colonnello asked as he watched.

Lal punched Colonnello, Reborn took out a camera and took plenty of pictures before Mammon was able to push Luce off, she laid limp on the floor.

Verde handed Mammon the bottle of scotch, "drink up love," Mammon took the bottle and took a swing of it.

Sitting up she made a face, "yuck," Verde laughed.

"Different then your rum isn't it?" She nodded and handed it back to him, Verde laughed as he patted her head and took it. "I wasn't a fan of Scotch at first... then again, it would be better if you have a taste for it."

Mammon nodded as she grabbed a can of beer, "Well this seems boring, and why don't we play some music?" Luce asked as she crawled over to the car and turned the radio on.

"_Listen to the stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!_

Luce squealed as she ran over to Reborn and tackled him, "Dance with me Hitman-San." Reborn grinned as he grabbed a hold of her and started to dance.

_Hurry, let's play again!_

_Listen to the stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
Always give me a Brand new Beat_

_Hey! The Beat is good and Tight  
Songwriting is a bit Ironic  
To the old, rusty circuit  
Give me the special one, oil please_

_It's not enough~!  
Not going to change~!  
Anytime~!  
Emotion in hand_

_Listen to the stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
Even if you throw away your headphone!_

_Listen to the Stereo! Around! Around! Around!  
Hurry, Let's play again!"_

Luce and Reborn fell over, causing the two to laugh as they held onto each other, Colonnello shook his head. "Lal Kora and Kora I Kora could Kora so Kora dance Kora way Kora better Kora then Kora that! Kora!"

"Oh really, I like to see you try."

_In this crowd of people I can listen to your voice_

Colonnello stood and grabbed Lal as the next song started.

_Beyond the truth searching for the map of tomorrow _

_No other dream can match the other side of the true sky _

So far Lal or Colonnello hadn't fallen over yet, but they still looked close to falling over. Reborn was throwing bottle caps at them.

_EASY GO let's begin our day and smile for the tomorrow _

_Embrace the dreams that no one else knows about _

_Meet your future at your own pace _

_I WANNA GO AND FIND MYSELF _

_This is your only chance to grab it _

Reborn glared when they dodged each of his bottle caps, he glanced at Fon who of course helped to knock the two over because he was forced to.

_In this crowd of people I can listen to your voice._

Lal or Colonnello didn't fall over one bit which pissed Reborn off. Verde laughed as he pointed towards the two, "they did that way better than both you and Luce!" he laughed as he fell backwards because of Reborn knocking his arm out.

"Oh, it's not like you could do better, you wouldn't even have a partner to dance with!"

"Oh really, Yuni come here!" Verde said as he stood, Yuni held a worried look as she walked to Verde. He stood and took her hand, the music started and they danced.

"_Boys & Girls be ambitious _

_Boys & Girls keep it real _

_Boys & Girls be ambitious _

_Boys & Girls keep it real _

_Because of you I've escape my mundane life. _

_Though you look like a boy, _

_And you can't grow up _

_There are times when you can't act like a child. _

_We were watching our lives pass us by, _

_But then we were stopped by a shooting star."_

Yeah, Verde wasn't good at dancing… not one bit. Aria held back giggled. Mammon and Luce shook their heads and Luce quickly took Yuni's place, leading the scientist so he didn't fall over his own feet on top of the poor girl.

"_Now if we can just find something to believe in, _

_Then we can be stronger, _

_So I will take your trembling hand and bring you with me, _

_And we will grow stronger by walking against the wind._

_Boys & Girls be ambitious _

_Boys & Girls keep it real _

_Boys & Girls be ambitious _

_Boys & Girls keep it real"_

Reborn laughed, full force as he looked at Verde. "Wow, you suck," Verde glared as he grabbed the scotch and finished it off.

"Any more scotch?"

Mammon handed him a bottle. "All right Fon, your turn," Reborn said with a grin, Fon shook his head.

"Oh no, I can't…"

"Come on, I danced, if I can… somewhat dance, I'm positive that you can dance, come on Chinese boy, you can do it." Verde snapped, Fon let out a sign as he set his beer down and stood, and hold a hand out to Mammon.

"Care to dance my dear?"

Mammon blushed as she took Fon's hand.

"_I've lost the sense of security _

_Cast aside all these problematic emotions _

_Every day is simple and clear _

_Yet there are no clear answers"_

Luce couldn't help but comment on how cute the two looked as a couple, even if she was set on Mammon and Bel, these two would be another couple. Reborn, Colonnello, and Verde whistled at the two.

"_Is it crazy? Or are things just hazy? _

_How are my mistakes coming alive? _

_Is it dummy? Or is it just rummy? _

_Yeah everything's Just a joke!"_

"Dude, they are better at this then Colonnello and Lal." Verde whispered to Reborn who only nodded, flabbergasted.

"_Funny day Funny face Funny place _

_In a difficult world... _

_Funny day happy day _

_...the voice laughs _

_Funny day Funny face Funny place _

_If the sound goes through _

_You can change anything _

_You can change anything"_

"PERFECT! Oh my you two are so cute!" Luce laughed as she took pictures of the two, Mammon's face turned red while Fon smiled.

"Bermuda, come on your turn~" Bermuda let out a sigh as he took Aria's hand and stood.

"_Jumping!"_

Aria smirked as she made Bermuda jump with her.

"_Yes, oh ride on time _

_Reach out make a sound and go one more time! _

_Because being cute isn't enough _

_BURNING! HIT TIME __"_

Bermuda allowed Aria to lead since he didn't really care for dancing, and she seemed to be having too much fun at the moment.

_The flower petals that have no gaps; _

_Let's push them aside as we walk _

_You're looking embarrassed _

_And walk forward, more unsure than usual _

_It's the same as before_

_Where we repeatedly playing around with our childish smiles"_

"I think he's going to kill us." Reborn whispered to Colonnello who only nodded in agreement.

"_The wind was comfortable _

_And the classroom where the cherry blossoms dance is my scenario. _

_Every time just for time _

_I head off to a world that I don't understand _

_With you who I love Dive to world _

_Feel in wind It ticks away time _

_Come on! Break down Take your hands _

_SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER _

_Everyone, make some noise! Hi-Communication! _

_Let's talk about our important dream and embrace your shaking heart. _

_I'm always wishing for that day, but I can't get it easily _

_Are you ready? Let's go. We shall carve it in eternity. _

_Run into a brand new STORY _

_Let's dive show me fly the sky."_

Bermuda turned to everyone, a glare on his face which no one could see, but they could feel it.

"We won't make you dance again! Kora," they laughed as they fell backwards and just listened to the rest of the songs.

Luce rested her head on Reborn's chest and they spent the rest of the night, drinking and looking at the stars. Of course acting like idiots and pointing out stuff that wasn't really there. Like one pattern of stars that looked like Xanxus which Mammon pointed out.

Reborn pointed out a Leon shape… which oddly enough did look like his trusty pet. They swore that Reborn had somehow planned that. He plans everything.

Frowning they ignored Reborn as he started to laugh like a mad man. Mammon yawned as she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, allowing her cloak to be a blanket for her. Fon used his elbows to hold himself up as he looked down at the younger girl and chuckled, "are you tired Viper?" She nodded as she looked for someone to be her pillow.

She crawled over to Verde since he was the closest and used his stomach as a pillow. Verde looked down at the girl, shaking his head he allowed it as he used his own arms as a pillow and closed his eyes. It actually felt nice.

Luce giggled as she took a picture, "Aww why must there be so many cute couples that aren't couples?" She asked Lal, who shrugged as she rested on Colonnello's chest, the two were resting on the car, it made Reborn and Colonnello grin.

* * *

Hours passed until all the girls were asleep, it made the men groan since they would now have to carry them back to their rooms. "I'm not taking the midget to her room." Verde said as he lifted her head and set it gently onto the blanket. Fon picked her up.

"I'll take her then, you go get some rest." Verde only stood and grabbed the last two bottles of scotch and vodka that they had.

"I'll gladly take the scotch and vodka, thank you very much." With that he returned to his room.

"Skull, grab Yuni," Reborn ordered. Skull as he was told picked Yuni up. Both he and Bermuda were forced to take Yuni and Aria to their room. While Reborn took Luce to hers, Colonnello took Lal who at this point had snuggled closer to him; Fon shook his head as he watched the others leave.

Looking at Mammon he was surprised that even if she was asleep she was still light compared to how people usually were when they were asleep. Shaking his head he went to Mammon's room to drop her off before he returned to his room for the night.

* * *

**How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? I found the dancing moments funny, poor Bermuda he's not a dancer. I'm not going to question why a Vindice is allowing them to break the rules and hang out at the football field in a car and drinking. When some of them aren't even legal drinking age in Italy yet (16 for those who don't know). **

**Please R&R telling me what you thought of the chapter.  
**


	10. Espresso Club

**Hahahah I won't forget to update this time! All right, I enjoyed writing this chapter. The title of it seems weird.. but I promise, you will realize what it is about when the time comes! Nevermore to all of you who read it or reading it at the moment, :( poor Angel! The white coats are monsters! (Is it me or can anyone see the flock being a part of the Estraneo famiglia?)  
**

**This chapter is just meant to be funny really. Nothing to serious.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Espresso Club**

Their all groaned as they walked into their class room, hang over's were not fun! Luce giggled as she placed cups of coffee in front of everyone and had them drink up, it helped sober them up. "What are we doing today Luce?" Verde asked with a groan.

"Well, I thought we could go to the park for a picnic."

"Pass, going to the park means seeing little kids, seeing little kids equals screaming kids. Screaming kids plus hangs over equal's headache from hell." Verde explained as he rested his head on the cold table.

"Whose idea was it to get drunk anyways?" Reborn groaned. They paused and glared at their sun.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA REBORN... OWE!" They all complained, minus Yuni and Skull who held back fits of giggles.

"Remind me to never listen to Reborn when it involves getting drunk off our asses." Mammon said copying Verde and resting her head on the cold table.

Reborn sat up in his seat, holding his hands up in defense. "Well I apologize, but it was fun, does anyone remember what happened? Did we get ColoLal action?" He asked.

"No." Fon replied with a smile, "but they did end up falling asleep on the car. Lal was even snuggling up to Colonnello."

"Sweet," Reborn and Colonnello held grins on their faces.

"I did no such thing." Lal replied with an "innocent" look on her face.

Reborn glared, "do we have photos?"

"Not of Colonnello and Lal… but we do have pictures." Fon smiled a fake innocent smile.

"No more spending time with the twins." Luce said as she placed cookies on the table.

"I apologize Luce, its Primo's orders for me to watch them."

Luce held a look on her face as she shook her head and nibbled on a cookie. The room grew silent as they all just sat there, with their fresh coffee and cookies. For a while no one had dared to utter a word, as they watched to see what Luce would come up with to do. Knowing her it would be something that involves cooking, or knitting. Something they don't want.

She held this "innocent" smile on her face as she mixed her coffee with some sugar, she tapped the cup with her spoon before she set it on the table, and after she took a nice long sip she set the cup down. They watched her closely. She finally opened her eyes; they held calmness…with a hint of evil maybe?

"I suggest we make a game plan for Monday."

"Nothing important ever happens Monday Luce-Sama!" Skull exclaimed.

"Oh that's not true Skull dear, here at Chaos Academy, everyday is an important day. You just need to make it special."

Mammon took out a calendar and looked to see if there was anything planned Monday, "Luce, there are people stopping by Monday to check on the hole in the school. Not to mention it's Xanxus' birthday."

"Ah, Hehehe, I forgot about the hole, hmm. You think we would have had that fixed a while ago." They all paused as they looked at each other.

"Let's face it; no one wants to go to English, that's why it hasn't been fixed." Reborn laughed.

"I second that, Kora!"

"IDIOTS, even if you hate it you still need an English class!" Lal snapped as she grabbed a hold of Colonnello's shirt and fan slapped him. "I know you have been ditching class, so if you don't go to class Monday I'll make your training a living fucking hell!"

"Yes Ma'am, Kora."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you!"

"SIR YES SIR! KORA," Colonnello screamed, Lal threw him to the ground and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's what I thought." The Arcobaleno didn't do anything as Lal abused Colonnello. Besides Skull who held a shocked look on his face.

"Lal-Nee, that was kind of mean don't you think?" Skull asked.

Skull was ignored as Lal took her seat and finished off her coffee. Luce giggled, "Hai, so how about we all spend the day relaxing and going over how training out students has been? Hitman-San, would you care to go first?"

Reborn looked up from his Espresso, a smirk on his face as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Luce my dear, a good Hitman doesn't train and tell."

"Train and tell?" Verde asked as he narrowed his eyes at Reborn.

"You know, like kiss and tell? Only different, eh you wouldn't get it." Reborn's grin grew at the annoyed look on Verde's face.

"Fine, Fon, how has Hayato Gokudera been?"

"He's a fast learner. I am glad I picked him as a student." Fon replied with a smile, "his partner Uri is a pleasure to play with; Lichi likes to play with Uri as well."

Luce only smiled as she turned to face Lal, "How is Basil?"

"Perfect student, he does everything I tell him to do and he doesn't complain one bit, unlike this idiot over here!" Lal snapped as she glared at Colonnello. He however was still on the ground; he was twitching from the slaps she gave him.

"Oh dear, is he all right?" Luce asked.

Yuni and Skull ended up poking him with a stick, causing the others to laugh at them. "Aww Yuni, Skull that's so cute!" Luce squealed as she hugged the two freshmen of the group. Yuni giggled while Skull blushed, "now then Colonnello how is Yamamoto's training coming along?"

Reborn held a smirk as he walked to the closet and put away the rest of the sticks while Mammon counted the money she just made. Life was good for the sophomore.

"Great, Kora, Yamamoto will be the greatest Rain user alive. Well next to myself and Lal of course."

There was a glint in Lal's eyes as she shot up, grabbed Colonnello's collar again and repeated the slapping session she gave him before. "What does that suppose to mean sophomore? Are you saying your better than me?"

"W-w-what no of course not, Lal you're the best Rain there is, Kora!" Colonnello cried, again she threw him to the ground, both his cheeks red with Lal's hand print on them. Again the two freshmen poked him with their sticks.

"Viper, how has Chrome-Chan's training been?"

Mammon looked at Luce with a dull and bored look, "her training is fine, I can already sense her illusions are becoming solid forms. I put her against all of the strongest Mist users I could think of." She held a small smirk, "and to think, I was thinking about cutting her loose, and send her home. Rokudo has done something right when he had trained her."

"Well, mine and Yuni's training has been perfect, when the time she becomes the student council president when Aria and I are gone, she will be the best there is." Luce giggled.

Yuni held a bright smile on her face; the others couldn't help but smile as well. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to my lab since there is nothing else to do." Verde said as he stood and left.

Bermuda stood as well, "I'll be leaving as well. Hopefully next meeting will be better." With that he left.

Luce let out a pout as the two left, they were no fun at all. Oh, how all she wanted to do was have a day with everyone… that is it! Shaking her head, she looked at Reborn who was leaning back in his seat, and sipping his espresso in a bored manner. She narrowed her eyes at him. Feeling her staring at him Reborn, did the only thing he knew he could do.

He pulled a Verde, they watched in silence as Reborn slowly faded into the ground. It stopped to when his chin reached the table. "Um, it wasn't supposed to do that." Reborn said as he tried to fix the problem.

"Reborn, while you are doing… what it is you are doing, I want to appoint you with something only you can do." She made it sound so important that if he did not do it then the world would end. Standing up and standing on the chair to make himself look his normal height Mammon grinned.

"Now who's so short they have to stand on a chair?" She snickered, when Reborn glared at her.

"Shut it my love, and damn you Verde, you did this just to fuck with me didn't you? Oh I will get revenge on you!" He shouted to no one. Lal, being annoyed stood up and walked to Reborn,

She grabbed him by the collar of his suit and fan slapped him. "REBORN YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING IF I HEAR OR SEE YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING RETARD ONE MORE TIME I'LL KILL YOU!" she then threw him across the room like she did to Colonnello a little while before.

"Love you too Lollypop." Lal held a glare.

"I am not Viper, and I will kill you if you call me by those stupid pet names." She snapped. Reborn wasn't scared though; he only smirked as he looked at her.

Standing, he dusted himself off and stretched. "All right Luce, my true love what is it that you want me to do?"

Luce smiled as she walked to her desk and got a stack of papers out before she placed them on the table, Verde and Bermuda blinked as they ended up back in the room. No one knew how Luce did what she did to get the two back. She has been doing it since their freshmen year, or so all the seniors have been saying.

"How," Both males asked looking at her. Luce put fake reading glasses on to show she was serious.

"You should never question the sky's powers my dear friends." She smirked. "Now, orders of real business. Reborn, my mission for you, is to actually create a club, a club no one would have ever thought of in the history of clubs!" Reborn looked at Luce. "If you chose to accept this challenge, your reward will be a paid week off to I don't know, Mexico or something like that."

He held a goofy determined look on his face; his lips pressed together, cheeks puffed out, and his chest sticking out. "Challenge accepted. When does the mission begin?"

"It starts in three…two…one… now!" Reborn was gone in the blink of an eye.

The only thing they heard before he left was "VERDE YOU BASTARD FIX MY FUCKING CHAIR OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"A junior is threatening me… oh I'm so scared… HOLY SHIT I'M SO SCARED." He said in a fake scream like voice when a bullet just barely missed him.

"Verde, please be a dear and fix the chair or I'll tell everyone what happened to you in elementary school." Luce threatened. Verde stared at her.

"You wouldn't?"

"I so would." Verde gulped knowing when she said she would… she would.

"Fine," said as he went to fix the damn chair, "DAMNIT REBORN DON'T LEAVE YOUR FEDORAS LYING AROUND THE SCHOOL YOU WONDER WHY YOU KEEP LOSING THEM," he screamed.

"Huh, and here I thought he only owned one fedora, think of all the money that costs." Mammon mumbled.

Luce giggled and nodded. "Right, Bermuda, how are your duties at keeping the school in check going?"

Bermuda held a bored look under his bandages, as he picked up a stack of papers "Jager has made sure that no one miss behaves. Besides the bloody twins, Primo has given us orders not to mess with the two, for he would personally handle them."

"Those two are so much trouble. I can't believe they haven't gotten kicked out of school yet, Kora!" Colonnello said, as he finally decided to get up and reclaim his seat.

"Do you know what I have had to do to make sure Bel hasn't been kicked out yet?" Mammon asked, as she glared at Colonnello, "If I have to do one more chess competition I will kill someone!" She shuttered the things she will do for that idiot of hers.

"Viper dear, I don't think you have to be a part of chess club just to keep Belphegor in school."

"G. is a very evil man Luce." Luce nodded, besides Primo; G. was also the person who chooses who gets to stay in the storm dorm. Just like Ugetsu, Knuckle, Alaude, and Daemon and of course Primo. The Arcobaleno might be the dorm presidents, but the dorms still had a teacher to help make sure everything was in check.

"G. isn't evil, he just doesn't want the chess team to continue to lose that's it." Fon replied with a smile.

"All right, bitches, I'm back." Reborn said as he walked in with a suitcase. Luce whistled.

"Mmm, Reborn, you know I love it when you play business man like that." Reborn smirked as he fixed his tie. He winked at Luce and gave her a nod.

"How you doin'," He said in a New York accent. "'aight, here's da new club, it's called da Espresso club, any qwestions?" Colonnello's hand shot up in a heartbeat. "Nello,"

"Why the fucks are you talking like that? Kora? And since when did you start calling me Nello? Kora," he asked as he looked at Reborn with a confused look.

"Because, it's fun," Reborn smirked, "Now any real qwestions?" Skull raised his hand, "Yes my dear lackey"

"For the name, why is it called the Espresso Club?"

"This is a betta qwestion for ya my dear Lackey, why not the Espresso Club?"

"All right Reborn, what do you do in this club?" Luce asked as she took out a paper out and pencil ready to right what he was about to say down.

Reborn fixed his tie yet again and cleared his throat. "Right but first my dear Luce, how you doin'?" He repeated with a nod.

They all turned to face Luce; she set her pencil down, stood up and folded her arms over her chest as she looked Reborn up and down. "I'm doing good baby, how you doin'?" She said in the same New York accent.

"I have never loved you as much as I love you right now, I say we push the papers, cups, cookies, off this table and have crazy animal sex right here right now." He challenged with a wiggle of his eye brows.

"You lost it when you said cookies." She replied sitting back down.

"DAMNIT I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE! I SWEAR LUCE, ONE DAY WE WILL HAVE CRAZY FUNKY ANIMAL SEX RIGHT HERE, ON THIS DAMN TABLE, IF EVERYONE IS HERE OR NOT!" he vowed.

"I vote for the latter!" Everyone shouted.

Reborn sent a glare to Colonnello and Lal, "why is it that those two have the crazy funky animal sex?"

"REBORN! WE DON'T HAVE THIS CRAZY FUNKY ANIMAL SEX YOU SAY!" Lal snapped as she slapped Reborn.

"BACK TO BUSINESS DAMNIT OR I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU TAKE THE FRESHMEN FOR THEIR DAILY WALKS!" Luce shouted. Everyone shut up and took their seats, hands folded in their laps as they looked down at the table. She smirked, oh how she loved having the power of being the boss "now Reborn, the reason behind this damn club before I throw you into the god damn freshmen center."

"Wait, Luce-Sama… we have a freshmen center?" Skull asked confused.

"Yes dear, it's where all the bad freshmen go." Luce giggled.

"Bel knows the place as if it was the back of his hand… it's scary how well he knows the back of his damn hand as well." Mammon replied with a frown.

"How come you know so much about Bel, Viper?" Verde asked as he narrowed her eyes at him, "how long have you two known each other anyways?"

"Since day one just like those four idiots," Mammon replied pointing at Colonnello, Reborn, Lal and Fon. The four grinned.

"It sucks I'm a sophomore! The four of us would have been the best damn juniors in this school, Kora, I'm actually thinking about skipping this year just to graduate with you three."

Everyone broke out laughing at Colonnello, "ah Colonnello, that's too funny, if anything they will skip you back a year just for trying to go up a grade." Luce shook her head as she looked at her guardians. They were supposed to be the wisest of the school. Yet here they were acting like idiots.

"Do I have to scream again?"

"NO!" they all screamed as they looked at her. She smiled.

"Reborn, if you finish telling me what the goal of this club is." She paused and let out a sigh, "we can have that so called "crazy funky animal sex" you want so much."

Reborn was by her side in a heartbeat and he held his pinky out, "promise, promise me right the fuck now!"

Luce held her pinky out, and they did a pinky promise that left the others wondering what the fuck just happened. "Right, the goal for the Espresso Club is to train the freshmen how to use their super awesome box weapons!" Reborn did a ninja pose which made Fon frown.

"No Reborn, you did it wrong. It goes like this." Fon stood up and did the pose Reborn should have done. "Now you try it." Reborn did it again. Fon smiled and gave thumbs up.

Luce shook her head and dismissed everyone to do whatever they wanted for the rest of their fall break.

* * *

**Now you understand. Don't you love it how they ignored Xanxus' birthday as if it was nothing?**

**Please R&R!  
**


	11. Fall Break Tenth Gen

**As you can tell by the title of this Chapter, we are going to Tsuna, and his (Freshmen) guardians and friends! Plus others so hopefully it will be good. I'm not fully used to writing for the Tenth Gen. I'm always writing for the Arcobaleno or Varia so tell me if it's any good. Please and thank you!  
**

**Also a heads up, there might be slight 5996 moments as well as some 1896. I don't really like writing when Basil talks because I'm still not used to how he fully talks, if anyone can help me with him I would gladly owe you one! I would write a one shot of your favorite pairing from KHR if you want!  
**

**(Also thinking about doing a Maximum Ride and KHR one-shot since there's no crossover with the two).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fall Break (Tenth Gen. Style)**

Fall break for Tsuna was something new, he usually spent fall break in his old school since he never had any real friends until the middle of his eight grade school year when Gokudera became his friend. Yamamoto soon followed, than Kyoko and Haru became his friends. It didn't take long until Hana became his friend, even if she is still annoyed by him.

When Basil moved to town he became fast friends with Tsuna, the two spent almost all their time together. Besides when it comes to Enma, they were alike in so many ways, and when they are together they are an unstoppable force in battle!

Shitopi-Chan wasn't really Tsuna's friend, but she only spent time with them because of Enma. Then Yuni decided to switch to their school. She stood up for Tsuna when bullies were picking on him, she was so kind to him, and when she smiled at him, and it made him blush. The only person who wasn't his friend yet, was Chrome. She was so shy towards everyone and when someone tried to talk to her, she would flee.

Kyoko and Haru had made plans for all of them to get Chrome to be their friends. It took full month for Chrome to start opening up to them. She spent most of her time with Kyoko and Haru. When they finally got her to open up was the end of the school year. Tsuna was happy to see that she was finally opening up.

"Tsuna-San, for Fall Break Kyoko-Chan, Chrome-Chan, and I are going to cook a lot of dishes and you boys are going to be our test dummies!" Haru cheered with glee.

Tsuna made a face, "w-w-why are you cooking a lot of dishes?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, our dorm rooms are like little apartments. So if we don't want to eat dinner at school, we could always cook our own food." Kyoko smiled as she looked at Tsuna.

"Oh I see if you can learn new recipes then you can cook different things." The girls nodded. "Chrome your cooking as well?"

Chrome blushed, "Mukuro-Sama was wondering if he could get some home cooked meals. Ken and Chikusa don't really like eating at school all the time. Fran is also really picky on what he eats." Chrome replied as she looked down at Fran who had a plate of school food in front of him and he was poking it with a knife to show how much he hates it.

Tsuna sweat-dropped as he watched the nine year old freshmen, "Hey there Fran, you look bored. Why don't we go play video games?"

Fran looked at Tsuna with a blank look on his face, "Master said not to talk to Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna sweat-dropped again as he hung his head in shame.

"Even little kids call me Dame-Tsuna, I really am useless." Tsuna said as he went to a corner and wished he was dead.

"Fran, apologize to Boss." Chrome scolded in a whisper. Fran looked at Chrome, a blank look on his face as he stood up and went too apologized to Tsuna.

"I apologize Dame-Tsuna." Fran said not really caring.

Tsuna looked at Fran, a frown as he accepted the apology and went to the others, "Ah, I love being free of Reborn, even if it's for three days." Tsuna said.

"Mammon-San's training is hard as well, and it doesn't help when Fran keeps messing with me." Chrome replied as she cooked.

"Hahaha, Colonnello's training is fun," Yamamoto laughed as if it was nothing. They all stared at Yamamoto as if he just turned into a shark. That was playing the world's smallest violin.

"Fon isn't the best teacher in my point of view, he's so boring. I don't like that he's to calm!" Gokudera complained.

"Lal-San is thee best teacher, she teaches this little one many different battle styles. Would Thou like to fight Sawada-Dono?"

"Um, no thank Basil-Kun." Tsuna said with a smile. "Ano, where's Yuni?"

"Yuni was ordered to stay with us, the Arcobaleno." Reborn said, as he showed up in the Sawada house hold. He was standing behind Chrome, which everyone wondered how he was able to hide behind her.

"HIEE," Tsuna screamed as he jumped and fell on his ass. Reborn smirked.

"Well kiddies, have fun Reborn, out!" with that Reborn walked to the window and did a back flip.

"He is so weird." Tsuna said. "HIEE!" he shouted as he was shot in the head with a BB. "OW!"

The others only laughed as they watched Tsuna roll on the floor rubbing his head. "IT HURTS SO BAD,"

"WRONG MY USELESS STUDENT, IT HURTS SO GOOD!" Reborn shouted from the window. They blinked slightly bored as they went back to what it was they were doing before Reborn showed up.

Fran went back to poking stuff, this time it was with a stick. A very sharp stick he got from Mammon and Reborn last week. It was specially sharpened to be used against Bel for stabbing him so many times since he has been at that school.

"All right, Tsuna-San. Boys, come taste the food~" Haru called.

They boys went to the kitchen and tasted the food; they were all surprised that the food didn't kill them, "Where did you learn this recipe?" Gokudera asked.

"Your older sister," Haru said with a smile, Gokudera's face turned blue, and there was a sound coming from his stomach as he fell over in pain.

They laughed at him, "At least he's not being attacked by Uri… and there goes Uri." Yamamoto laughed.

"Poor Gokudera-Dono," Basil said as he watched.

"Can I poke him?" Fran asked tugging at Chrome's skirt. She shook her head… he poked Gokudera anyways.

"Fran, I said no." Chrome didn't sound like she really cared, as long as she didn't have to clean up the blood everything will be all right.

"I'm bored, you're boring, and why couldn't I have gone with master?"

"Mukuro-Sama said you annoyed him too much." She said in a blank tone much like Fran used. They watched as they both talked in a monotone. Back and forth, back and forth, it scared them. Do all illusionists talk in monotone or something?

"Ah Tsu-Kun, what is everyone doing?" Nana asked as she walked into the room to see that her son and his friends were sitting around the kitchen table eating something. Nana smiled, "Oh my Tsu-Kun why didn't you tell me such cute girls would be cooking? I would have helped, oh and Papa would have loved to taste the food as well."

"Mom," Tsuna blushed slightly as he covered his face. Nana giggled as she kissed her sons cheek, "moooom," he complained.

"Who is this cutie?" Fran looked up at Nana.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Fran, I'm Chrome's Sugar Daddy!" Fran exclaimed; Chrome blushed as she looked at him.

"Fran… don't say that." Chrome mumbled to herself as she looked down, and away from the others.

Haru and Kyoko glared down at Fran, "don't say such impolite things about Chrome-Chan!" the girls scolded. Fran gave them a blank look.

"I can say whatever I want~" he sung in a monotone. The girls glared.

"Now, now, Fran it's not nice to say that to Chrome, besides if it wasn't for Chrome you wouldn't be in school with us." Yamamoto said with a smile, Fran shrugged. The older boy did have a point in that.

"Hey, we are out of Eggs." Hana said as she looked for said eggs.

"I'll go get some more eggs." Chrome said with a smile.

"Ah, I'll go with you Chrome." Tsuna said.

"Good, while you're out, I have some stuff for you to get." Nana said as she wrote a list of things they needed, she did a double check just in case she missed anything. Handing Tsuna the list, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Chrome went to the market.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the list, over and over. Gokudera took the list and looked at it, "Jyuudaime how about we each split up and get the items."

Tsuna nodded with a smile, "that would be helpful."

Gokudera split the list up, each had their orders that they needed to get. "All right, we will meet back here when were finished." Gokudera said as he looked at his three friends. They nodded and walked off to get what they needed.

Chrome had to get the eggs, and the produce. She kept to herself most of the time and paused, was it a good idea to leave Fran at the Sawada house hold?

* * *

Fran held a devilish smirk on his face as he stood on the sink, the spray gun in his hand as he pointed it at everyone. "I have a spray gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Fran shouted. Everyone was trying to calm him down.

"Hahi, Fran, get off the sink, right now!" Haru shouted. Fran pointed the gun at her.

"Back off, I will spray you! I've been trained by the devil, don't think I won't shoot!"

"Fran-Kun, thou are holding a water sprayer, that's not very scary." Basil said, as he looked at the green haired boy.

Fran opened his mouth he then closed it. He repeated the motion fifteen times before he turned the gun to Basil and sprayed him. Basil blinked a few times but ignored it, "Fran, get off of my sink right now and put that spray gun away or you will get it!" Nana scolded. Fran put the spray gun away and got down. He took a seat in the corner and hung his head in shame.

Everyone blinked in awe as they watched, "Mama is beast!" Enma out of all people exclaimed in slight fear.

* * *

Chrome shrugged as she checked over her list, again. She looked at the produce and picked the ripe ones. She placed them in the bag she got from Nana; a soft smile was on her face as she looked at the eggs. There was a two for one sale which was helpful. She got them and walked to check out.

* * *

Looking around she spotted Gokudera by the meat trying to figure out which would be better, she went over to help him. He said he didn't want the help, but when she proved to be helpful, he only blinked as he watched.

"With this, it will be able to fill everyone up for fall break, plus when we return to school Mama-San will have plenty to bring back to school for her and Papa-San during the school days." Gokudera nodded in agreement. He bought the money and the two walked back to the meeting spot.

"Herbivores, why are you standing around like idiots, you're blocking the path." A deep and icy voice said. The two shuttered as they turned to come face to face with Kyoya Hibari, they had never personally met the Demon Skylark, but from their upperclassmen friends have told them different kind of rumors about him.

"Hibari Kyoya!" Gokudera said as he looked at the older boy.

Chrome bowed, "Kumo-San." Hibari glared at Chrome's hair style.

"Herbivore, your hair; change it now."

Chrome reached up and touched her hair, "my hair is fine the way it is, I don't need to change it Kumo-San." Hibari glared at her for her reply.

"Kumo-San?"

Chrome nodded with a smile, "You're a Kumo correct?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, for she was brave enough to talk to him as if she had known him her whole life… "You have been upgraded to Omnivore." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Omnivore, omnivore," Hibird sung as he landed on Chrome's hair and made himself comfy, "Omnivore comfy, omnivore comfy."

"Aww," Chrome giggled as she rubbed Hibird's head. Gokudera watched in awe, this girl was so weird, she was scared of the other girls who picked on her, by refusing to fight back, she was scared of Mammon, and that midget wasn't really scary… well Gokudera didn't think she was scary… that much.

"What are you looking at Herbivore?" Hibari snapped at Gokudera, the storm jumped slightly as he looked to glare at Hibari.

"Bastard, my name is Hayato Gokudera, not Herbivore!"

"Arashi-San," Chrome said trying to calm him down. Gokudera only glared at Hibari, as Chrome grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side so Hibari could pass. Hibari glared back at Gokudera as he walked past them.

"Hibird." He called out to his pet. Hibird chirped as he flew off of Chrome's head.

* * *

When Hibari was out of sight Gokudera looked down at Chrome's hand which was still holding his. He blushed as he pulled his hand away. She didn't seem as embarrassed as he was, he looked away. They stood in silence until Yamamoto and Tsuna returned.

"Did we get everything?" Tsuna asked as they checked everything over, "good, let's head home!" He smiled as they walked back to the Sawada house hold.

"So did anything happen while you two were waiting for us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kyoya Hibari showed up, he made a big deal about us standing around, he called us Herbivore and Omnivore." Gokudera said with a tsk.

"He wasn't that bad, it was interesting to meet him after hearing those rumors about him."

"Ah, he's scary strong!" Tsuna said with a shutter as he looked at his friends, "he helped with my training, but other than the training he didn't even bother trying to talk to anyone, he did seem to want to fight Mukuro more than anyone else though." Tsuna noted as he thought about it.

Chrome nodded, "Mukuro-Sama is the only one who can equally match Kumo-San's strength, and I've seen the two fights before during the summer." Chrome placed a finger to her lip in a thinking manner as the boys looked at her.

"Mukuro was scary strong as well! As well as most of the juniors, Squalo was insane when he attacked! He had little blades that shot out of his sword and attacked! As well as his Shark Alo! Man, I never want to fight any of the juniors again!"

* * *

The others laughed as Tsuna opened the door, to find the house in panic. There was a giant pineapple that had arms, legs and a mouth… it kind of looked like Mukuro…and it was trying to eat everyone. Even Papa was screaming like a little girl as he protected Mama.

"W...w…what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"I AM FRAN FEAR MY PINEAPPLE MASTER!"

"Kufufufu, what did you say Fran?"

"Um… nothing… master…" Fran said as he looked at Chrome in fear.

"Kufufufu, you lie my idiot student." There was a mist forming around Chrome, Tsuna flinched as he jumped away with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They all stared in awe when it was Chrome standing there one second, and then it was Mukuro Rokudo.

"Ah, Master, take me with you! These people are so boring." Mukuro was staring at the giant Pineapple before them, there was a tick in his lip as he took his trident out. He paused when he felt an extra weight on his right arm.

"What the fuck is this… oh it's veggies and Eggs… why does Chrome have Veggies and Eggs again… oh shopping." Mukuro carefully set them on the table, he might be a psycho path… an insane psycho path, but he was still a good student… mainly if the teacher he fears the most was standing before him. That's right The Mukuro Rokudo was scared to death of Nana Sawada.

She could be very scary if you piss her off. He remembered his freshmen year when he and Hibari got into a fight during class. Nana got so mad… shit went down. He can't even bring it up… still too soon to talk…or think about.

"Hello Rokudo-Chan how has school been, going to class… being a good student?"

"Yes Sawada-San," Mukuro bowed before he turned to Fran, "Now Fran my dear idiot student, why is that thing here?"

"I got bored." He told his master, Mukuro stabbed his apple. "Master if you were an inch lower than you would have stabbed my head."

"I know, now Fran, do you know who this woman is? This women right here… is Nana freaking Sawada; she is the women everyone in the school fears."

"Bel-Sempai doesn't fear her. He ditched her class every day and spends it in the band room with Viper-Sempai."

"Shhh Fran, don't say that, she doesn't like being called that, it's Mammon!" Tsuna complained as he looked at the nine year old.

"Viper, Viper, Viper!" Fran shouted.

"Brat, why are you calling me by that, I told you never to call me that," Mammon snapped as she appeared beside Mukuro, both illusionists out for blood. "What's with the giant mutant Pineapple that looks like Mukuro… oh, so that explains why he is pissed to the point he is controlling Chrome's body."

"I'll handle him Arcobaleno, continue with whatever it was that you were doing before my idiot decided to be a bigger idiot." Mammon shrugged as she turned to mist and was gone.

"Oh Fran, come here~ Kufufufufufufufu."

* * *

**That is where I felt like ending it, yeah, I can picture Mukuro fearing Nana, because Nana is Mama and what Mama says goes!**

**Until next time R&R!  
**


	12. Mall

**Sad there was no reviews for the last chapter =-(  
**

**Any who, work is going...well it's going. I'm slightly annoyed with myself that yesterday, I completely blocked out the fact that the bag my Cashier packed were EGGS! I just thought it was bread and Chips... well the bag fell, two carts of eggs gone. Needless to say, In my mind I was cursing myself out. I felt terrible, and it didn't help that the manager got onto me about it. **

**The only bright side to my day was that on two carry outs I got ten bucks, that and I'm almost finished with _Nevermore._ I'm kind of sad about that, I was aiming to take my sweet time with reading the book, but I was so bored without Sammy to talk to last night. So I read and texted my best friend. We had a "Kufufufu" off... it got so boring we were like.  
**

_**"Kufufu, This game is ridiculous."  
**_

_**"Kufufu I know."  
**_

_**"Kufufu this is so weird."  
**_

**_"It is lets stop."_  
**

**It was fun while it lasted.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mall**

After Mukuro beat the crap out of Fran he had rested with his head in Chrome's lap, dry tears running down his face, and Chrome listened as he complained about everything. "Master is so mean to me. I'm thinking about leaving him and joining the Varia completely." Fran cried. Chrome rubbed his head.

"Oh Fran," Chrome said as she looked down at him.

"The Varia actually treat me better, they don't stab me all the time. The only one who stabs me is the fallen prince, and he is always with Viper-Sempai, I bet they are making out half the time."

"Fran, Mammon-San is usually with us for training."

"That's beside the point," Fran said waving his hand at Chrome. "They have a secret romance going on."

Chrome shook her head as she patted his shoulder and stood up, "it's late, let's go to sleep." He nodded as they went to the room Nana gave them to use for the night.

* * *

The next day they decided to go to the mall and shop for dorm stuff, "what should we get for our room Chrome-Chan?" Kyoko asked as she looked around at each of the shops.

"I don't know." Chrome said as she looked around, she found a Hot Topic… and it had a cute skull t-shirt that was calling out to her. "Can we go to Hot Topic?"

"Sure." Kyoko smiled as the group went to check to see what they had, Fran stayed close… since he was ordered by Mukuro to be put on an anti-illusion leash when they go out. Mukuro didn't trust Fran to be out with them without it. The main point of the leash was of course, to keep Fran from running away, as well as keep him from using his illusions on people.

Tsuna was forced to keep an eye on him as well. The two shad an agreement, Tsuna won't say anything to him, and Fran won't say anything back. It was good for the two. Tsuna didn't get bullied, and no one would get eaten by a giant Pineapple… Fran was glaring at the group of teens from their school who were pointing and laughing at him though.

"Those bastards are lucky I'm tied up. Or a giant Pineapple would be eating them… or a giant Frog whichever comes first." Fran mumbled.

"Don't worry brat, as soon as we get back to Jyuudaime's house you can lose the leash." Fran glared at Gokudera.

"Just you wait one day I'll be big and strong, and all of you will be bowing down to me for I'll be the ultimate hero alive. The girls will scream my name in ecstasy!"

The girls froze as they turned to look at Fran, "FRAN! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD?"

"See I told you they would scream my name."

Fran was stabbed in the head by a knife. "Froggy is too loud, we heard you from across the mall." Bel said with a grin as he walked up with Rasiel.

"Oh, hello Sempai's," Tsuna said as he looked at them.

"Ushishishi, why are there a bunch of freshmen in one place? Is the world going to end?"

"Ushesheshe, stupid Belphegor, even freshmen go to the mall."

Bel and Siel glared at each other for a while before Fran stabbed Bel in the gut. Or was it Siel he stabbed? Whoever it was the building grew quiet because of it. The only sound heard was the chirping from the hermit crabs.

"Fran…" Chrome said as she looked at him.

Fran threw the stick and looked at Tsuna. "RUN LOSER RUN!" The two took off running like there was no tomorrow.

"WHERE ARE WE RUNNING TO?" Tsuna shouted.

"CANADA!" Fran screamed back.

"WHY ARE WE GOING TO CANADA?"

"THEY HAVE TANKS!"

"DO THEY KNOW THEY HAVE TANKS?"

"NOT AT ALL,"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"IT'S FUN TO YELL! IT MAKES US SOUND BIG!"

The twins and freshmen all watched as the two ran… now you see they were all upstairs on the second floor… and the boys didn't make any turns. They were heading to the ledge, "They are going to fall." Bel said as he turned to look down at Siel who was clenching his stomach as it bled.

"Jyuudaime won't fall! He is the best there is!" Gokudera said.

"Boss is going to fall Gokudera-Kun." Chrome frowned. "It serves Fran right, calling himself by impolite names."

"What did he call himself?" Bel asked, a grin on his face as he looked at the freshmen, ignoring his bleeding brother.

"He called himself Chrome's sugar daddy." Yamamoto said. Bel laughed.

"HIIIEEEEEEE,"

"WHEE!"

"You know what amazes me." Enma asked; they turned to look at Enma.

"What's that Enma-Kun?"

"Fran, no matter what, he is always speaking in a monotone, if he yells, or whispers, talks in a different language, it's always a monotone."

They paused as they stared at Enma, he did have a point in that, "it's an illusionist thing, right Dokuro?" Chrome looked at Bel with a blank face.

"Mukuro-Sama doesn't speak in a monotone, and Mammon-San isn't always in a monotone, when she's complaining about you her voice is full of anger."

Bel frowned, "She complains about me to you?" Chrome nodded, "does she talk about me when she's not mad?" Chrome didn't answer. She turned away from Bel and stared off into the distance. Bel narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm bleeding here!" Rasiel snapped; everyone turned to look at Rasiel.

"We have no Sun user here to heal you." Gokudera replied a smirk on Bel's face as they looked at his brother.

"Ushishishi, that's sad Siel, you lost to a green haired frog."

"Sheshe, just watch Belphegor, I'll get revenge." Bel only smirked as he laced his arms around Kyoko's and Chrome's shoulders, leading them away.

"Let's go see what the Mall has for us today ladies." The girls looked back at Rasiel, worry written on Kyoko's face.

"um, Belphegor-Kun, shouldn't we call someone?"

"Nah, it's fine, he's been through worse." Bel said waving her worry off. "He's fine, trust me." Kyoko nodded and looked ahead. The others were following so they don't lose everyone.

"Do you think Jyuudaime is all right?" Gokudera asked glancing back at the ledge Tsuna fell off of.

"Oh yeah, he's still falling, see." They walked to the ledge and looked down to see that Tsuna and Fran were indeed still falling to the first floor… which wasn't that far down from where they were. "Just think this brat was able to beat Boss." Bel shook his head.

"At least no one we know is here…"

"Hey look! Dame-Tsuna can't even fall right! Hahaha Xanxus is lame if this idiot was able to beat him, and to think Xanxus is the head of Varia! They aren't as scary as everyone thought they were!" Some random kid from school said, Bel threw a knife at said kid.

"Well he won't be missed." They all stared at Bel as he killed a random student… in public as if it was nothing. The sad thing was, and no one seemed to care either.

"Sempai, won't the student council be mad?"

"Of course not, Shishishi. Do you know how many times I've been in Primo's office last year?"

The girls all listened in awe as they walked; Bel told them different stories of his freshmen year. All involving fighting, it amazed them that in all his stories he won every battle. Besides the ones with Rasiel, they always ended in ties due to Primo or Fon.

"Eh, so Fon was your teacher last year? He's so boring!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Shishishi, he has his moments, there have been times when all we did was fight each other. Or ditched school, and we even went to a Martial Arts Tournament, it was fun."

"Martial Arts Tournament you say? When is it?"

Bel grinned his cherisher cat grin as he looked at Gokudera, "Shishishi, the Martial Arts Tournament is actually a school trip the upperclassmen take, freshmen can only go if they are students of the Arcobaleno, which some of you are."

"Whoa, so Chrome-Chan, Gokudera-Kun, Basil-Kun, Yamamoto-Kun, Yuni-Chan, and Tsuna-Kun will all be able to go?" Kyoko asked with a smile, "that must be so cool!"

"Ushishishi, it was a lot of fun last year. It takes place in China, during April. Like an end of the year trip."

"Hahi, so how many days will you guys miss?" Haru asked.

Bel smirked, "about two weeks, the rounds usually end after a minute if it's Fon fighting." Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Bel, "Ushishishi, you haven't gotten the chance to fight Fon yet have you?" He shook his head.

"Boss said he fought all the juniors. Plus the Arcobaleno," Chrome smiled as she remembered when Mammon had trained Tsuna.

Bel waved that off, "that was still part of Reborn's training, and they didn't even use their full strength."

They all asked Bel questions over their true strength, but sadly not even Bel has seen their true strength yet. No one has really. They all question why the eight were indeed the strongest, now eleven with Skull, Aria, and Yuni.

"Oh look, there are my friends; I'll talk to you kiddies later." Bel ran off but stopped as he turned a wide grin on his face as "and a little heads up, it's almost bosses birthday. The tenth, he likes alcohol and firearms better than anything. Reborn's birthday is the thirteenth as well." He chuckled as he turned back and went to the rest of the Varia, minus Mammon and Fran.

"Tch, like we will get that bastard anything for his birthday, but Reborn-San." Gokudera turned to his friends.

"Ah we could get him a baseball bat," Yamamoto laughed as he looked at them.

"No, no that's to Yamamoto." Haru said as she placed a hand on her chin in a thinking manner. "Hahi! We can get Reborn-Chan another cute chameleon!"

"Nah," They all walked around trying to figure out what to get Reborn.

All the ideas they had were shot down by Gokudera, he said that none of them were Reborn worthy. Haru glared, "Fine, we will get Reborn-Chan an espresso maker! He loves Espresso!"

"Perfect, now to find the best Espresso maker there is!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Gokudera-Kun, where will we find that?" Enma asked looking at the silvered hair bomber.

Gokudera looked around the mall, and pointed to a shop, "we will start there!" He exclaimed as he pushed everyone there, they completely forgot about Tsuna and Fran who were still falling to their so called doom.

"We aren't actually falling to our doom anymore. That stopped as soon as I pulled an awesome Ninja move and had us land safely." Fran said as he looked at the readers.

"Fran, who are you talking to?" Chrome asked as she turned to look at him.

He held his hand up and gave a fake smile, "no one Chrome-Nee." He took the leash from Tsuna and ran to Chrome, handing her the leash and taking her hand. "Why don't we buy him a lot of Fedoras, Viper-Sempai said he was always leaving them around the school?"

Gokudera stopped as he looked at Fran, "we will get him both an espresso maker and fedoras!" He exclaimed.

* * *

As they walked into a shop, and spent what felt like hours looking for an espresso maker, when they finally found it. They made sure it was good enough before they bought it. Of course they all split the cost, and they even bought a nice card for Reborn that sung happy birthday.

"Hahi! He will love it!" Haru exclaimed, "Tsuna-San had to be the one to give it to Reborn-Chan on our behalf since you're his student!" Tsuna didn't really know what was going on, but he went along with it anyways.

* * *

By the time they returned home it was around dinner time. Nana cooked enough food to feed an army, what made Gokudera fall over in pain was that Bianchi was sitting there with a little boy beside her.

"Tsuna-Nii," The little boy exclaimed as he ran towards Tsuna.

"Ah, Fuuta where were you yesterday?" Tsuna asked as he hugged Fuuta.

Fuuta only smiled, "I was visiting someone, don't worry who it was, I promise it was someone safe!"

Tsuna smiled as he looked at Bianchi, "Bianchi, why are you here?"

Bianchi leaned forward and rested her head in the palm of her left hand as she looked at Tsuna. "Tomorrow is my birthday, and I wanted to spend it with my little brother."

"Huh? Your birthday is tomorrow? I didn't know that, Gokudera-Kun did you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Asdfghjkl" Gokudera groaned, as he held his stomach in pain. Bianchi seeing this took her goggles out and put then watched as Gokudera stood up. "I had nothing planned for tomorrow."

Bianchi smiled as she looked at him, "I knew you would say that Hayato. That's why I've planned something instead." Bianchi held a grin now. "First we will have a nice breakfast made by myself, and then we will go to the park, and have a nice picnic. After that we will go to the theater, they have a lovely Piano that people are allowed to play. It will be lovely to listen to you play again, after that we will return home and have a lovely dinner."

Gokudera looked sick again, "I'm gonna be sick… ah!" Gokudera's face turned green and he fainted. Fran poked him, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**Now this was an interesting chapter to write, Fran and Tsuna would be the ones to do that, run like idiots and continue to fall as if it was nothing. Fran's also the only person willing to break the fourth wall like that.  
**

**The end was because this chapter takes place in October and Bianchi's birthday is the 8th. Two days before Xanxus'.  
**

**Anyways, one more chapter until Fall break is over. Please R&R~  
**


	13. Bianchi's Birthday

**I tried my hardiest to have this chapter mainly about Gokudera and Bianchi, but a little heads up, two new characters will be in this chapter. You will love them! I recommend you listen to KHR Music for this chapter because it's kind of meant for music...sort of? Anyways, tell me what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bianchi's birthday**

The day started out like any other day for them, well besides the fact that when they walked into the kitchen they saw two new people, a young Chinese girl with two long braids that fell over her shoulders, she was wearing a red kimino with white pants. Then there was a boy with straight yet curly black hair, and green eyes that if you looked closely, you could see little sparks of lighting in them.

He was wearing a cow print button up shirt under a black jacket that had one button done. He was wearing a pair of tan pants, and he had his right eye closed as he leaned back in his seat, Tsuna saw that the man was wearing a necklace that wrapped around his neck twice, it had a charm of bull horns. Under his left eye seems to be a scratch mark, but Tsuna wasn't sure if it was that or not.

"Ah, Tsu-Kun, this is I-Pin-Chan and Lambo-Chan, they just moved here from Italy and China, they will be freshmen in your school starting tomorrow." Nana smiled as she looked at the two. "We don't know what classes they will have, but it will be nice if you could take them to the student council class tomorrow. There they will show the two around and make sure they are settled in."

They only nodded as they sat down for breakfast. They made sure not to eat the food that Bianchi made, they did eat what Nana made, and they made sure to replace Bianchi's food with food Nana made before they went on the so called Picnic.

* * *

Fuuta and Fran played on the playground while the others watched. They learned more about Lambo and I-Pin turns out that Lambo would be put in the lighting dorm while I-Pin will be in the sun, which solves their Sun problem, all though it's a day late.

"I wonder how Siel is doing,"

"Who knows Kyoko-Chan?" Tsuna shrugged as he turned to look at the two newbies. "So how long have you been in Japan?"

"So far a day," I-Pin replied, with a smile on her face. "My master is actually here in Japan, it's one of the reasons why I decided to come."

"Your master wouldn't be…Fon would it?" Gokudera asked. I-Pin only nodded with a smile.

"You know of my master?"

"He's kind of my teacher for this year." He replied.

I-Pin giggled as she nodded, they turned to Lambo, "why are you here?"

"I was bored, so I decided to come to Japan." He replied the others were amazed at how well the two could speak Japanese. They must have been practicing a lot before they came.

"Hai, it's time to eat!" Bianchi called out to Fran and Fuuta, the two looked over at Bianchi, worried over dying from poison cooking.

The gathered around the blanket anyways, Chrome whispered to the two that the food was safe to eat, which they were glad about. They dug in and laughed, Bianchi smiled as she watched everyone eat.

"Tomorrow what do you plan to do during school, will you ditch Hayato?"

"Tch, like it matters to you." He snapped as he looked away from her. Bianchi still smiled as she leaned back in her spot.

"Tsuna, planning on challenging any other upper classmen, I bet Mukuro Rokudo, or Byakuran would be the next two people, or are you thinking of others?" Bianchi teased.

Tsuna frowned, "No one! The Xanxus battle was a mistake! I mean, I did it for Viper and Belphegor. If he is their friend then he shouldn't call them by those rude names. Besides, Viper is an Arcobaleno, so shouldn't she be stronger than Xanxus?"

Bianchi sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap as she looked at Tsuna, "I've only known Viper for two years. She is indeed the strongest Mist that I have met. Until last year when I met Mukuro, he became interested in fighting Viper when she along with Colonnello was accepted into the student council." Bianchi looked up at the sky, her hair falling off of her goggles and a glare was reflected off of them.

"What happened?" Fran asked, Mukuro hasn't told him the story, and he wasn't going to get it out of Mammon during training. So Bianchi would be the ones to tell them.

Bianchi looked at Fran, a soft smile on her face, "Mukuro decided to make a challenge, so he stood up and shouted as loud as he could _'I Mukuro Rokudo challenge Viper Mammon Esper to a battle to prove who the stronger illusionist is.'_ Luce was about to make a protest about him butting in during the ceremony. Well, that is until Primo raised his hand to stop her from speaking."

"Mukuro-Sama did that?" Bianchi nodded to Chrome, "I didn't know that."

"Primo looked at Viper and asked her if she accepts. She at first declined, but when Mukuro laughed and said she was too scared to lose she changed her mind and accepted the battle. Primo gave them the two week time limit to train. When the time finally came for the battle, both sides gave a wonderful show."

"Who won, who won?" Fran asked, edging closer to Bianchi, Fuuta also leaned closer wanting to know what happened.

Bianchi placed a finger on her lips and winked. "That is why you have to go around and ask upper classmen what happened. I'm not going to be the one to ruin the surprise." She giggled and lied down on the blanket. Fran and Fuuta used her stomach as a pillow as they stared at the clouds.

"Bianchi-Nee that's no fun." Fuuta said. She agreed as she pointed to a cloud.

"That looks like a cat."

Fran pointed to a different cloud, "Pineapple." Of course he would be the one to point out the pineapple.

"Tsuna-Nii,"

"WHAT?" Tsuna shouted as he looked at the cloud Fuuta pointed out it looked just like Tsuna. he was flabbergasted when he saw the cloud. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask." The others laughed at the face Tsuna made. He shook his head and leaned back.

Bianchi looked at the time, and let out a yawn. "I saw we head home and take a nap before we go to the theater, I'm tired." The two little boys second that motion.

"A nap sounds wonderful!" Lambo exclaimed. Bianchi threw poison cooking in Lambo's face.

"Romeo," She shouted as she attacked him. He took off running, tears running down his eyes.

"Sis, don't attack the stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted as he chased after them.

"Lambo stop being a baby!" I-Pin shouted as she followed.

"Hahahah, let's go back to Tsuna's and wait for them, I'm sure they will get bored and return home after a while." Yamamoto smiled as they packed up the blanket and food as they went home.

* * *

The two little boys took the couch, forcing the girls to sit down so they could be used as pillows. The girls giggled as they snuggled with the two. Fran let out a yawn as he snuggled into Chrome's chest. She wasn't fazed by it at all, the boys however when they saw it, blushed and looked away from her. She tilted her head to the side in a confused manner.

"What's wrong Boss, your face is red."

"Ah, it's nothing Chrome." Tsuna said with a nervous laugh, Chrome shrugged and looked down to find Fran fell asleep. Kyoko smiled and pointed at Fuuta who was also asleep.

* * *

By the time Bianchi, Gokudera, Lambo, and I-Pin returned home it was time to go to the theater. Bianchi said they didn't have to dress up. No one would be there since she rented the place out.

"Sis, I still can't believe you rented the place out, how long did you plan on us being there?"

"I rented the place out for a half hour. Nothing too big, so there's nothing to worry about Hayato, you can play till your heart's content." Bianchi smiled as she looked down at her brother.

"We've heard Gokudera-Kun play his piano during the band concert, and Gokudera-Kun isn't in band." Tsuna said with a smile as he looked at his friend.

"Gokudera-San is a wonderful Pianist." Haru said with a slight blush as she looked away from the group. Bianchi was the only one to notice. She grinned slightly.

Gokudera also held a blush, as everyone commented on his skills. "Ah, you guys really think so? I'm more of a bomber then a Pianist though." Gokudera replied; with wide eyes as he looked awe them. Tsuna smiled.

"You could always be both?" Kyoko asked tilting her head to the side.

Gokudera only glared, "just because, I'm Jyuudaime's right hand man, I can't let something like the piano get in my way!" They stopped in front of the theater and walked in. Gokudera stared in awe at the Piano.

"Go ahead Hayato, play all you like. Or would you like for me to play?"

Gokudera didn't reply as Bianchi shrugged and played the Piano first, they others watched and listened in awe at the beautiful melody she played. It was soft, slow, and it was like she was placing her emotions into it. Gokudera held soft eyes as he watched and listened. Tsuna wonder what Gokudera was thinking about.

"Gokudera-Kun is everything all right?" He nodded with a soft smile.

"It's nothing Jyuudaime, do you like it?" Tsuna nodded this time as Bianchi finished and bowed as they clapped.

Gokudera took her place and started to play the Piano. He played a long and slow paced song, they believed words should have been sung, but he didn't open his mouth to sing, he only played the keys in perfect time. Bianchi held a smile as she listened to her younger brother play, it reminded her of the beautiful music she had heard from his mother when she played back when she visited young Hayato.

* * *

As thirty minutes passed they heard a lot of wonderful music by both Bianchi and Gokudera. I-pin was excited about hearing it, she even got to play a song that she knew, and Gokudera helped her since she messed up a few times. She smiled and thanked him.

Now they were all back at the Sawada house hold and relaxing in the living room while Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome were in the kitchen, I-Pin offered to help but the girls refused, saying she was a guest and should be treated like one.

I-Pin and Lambo sat on the floor around the coffee table and talked about what the school would be like. I-Pin imagined it being full of different culture themes. Oh how she was wrong, Tsuna sweat-dropped at how she was so excited about seeing it, while Lambo didn't seem to care.

"Young Vongola, will there be parties?" He asked looking at Tsuna.

"Um, not that I know of, but we have a school dance coming up in a few weeks. On Halloween," Tsuna said as he looked at Lambo, "does that count?"

Lambo shrugged, "I hear Vongola throws some wild parties." Lambo stretched and let out a yawn. "I wonder what the girls at school will be like, I hope babes."

I-Pin kicked Lambo, "Humph," she mumbled and looked away from him.

* * *

The girls called for dinner after a while, they gladly ate a nice home cooked meal, because after they eat, they would have to leave for school.

"I wish we could have had one more night at home, I miss it." Tsuna said as he looked at the house, "but I also miss Dino-San, so it will be fun to see him again." The others agreed. Yamamoto couldn't wait to see Squalo ago.

"Well, the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to see everyone again." Bianchi smiled.

"Master will be happy that I actually behaved for the rest of the break." Fran said as he poked his food. "I'll miss the home cooked food. Chrome-Nee will you cook every night? So we don't have to deal with the schools glob?" Chrome nodded as she ate.

* * *

When they finished dinner, Iemitsu pulled the car around, and everyone piled in after they made sure everything was packed and ready to go. They had Reborn's gifts in the back, the girls wrapped them. The drive was long, and loud, Lambo complained that Gokudera's elbow was jabbing him in the gut while Yamamoto was shouting about Enma's foot in his eye.

Nana looked back at everyone, and wondered how they ended up like that, it was a big van, big enough to fit an army, yet they were all packed together as if it was nothing. "Ma, ma please calm down, we will be there in a while so just sit back and relax."

They grumbled but did as they were told. They became annoyed when Fran's hat started to bump into Gokudera and Chrome each time they turned.

"TAKE THAT FUCKING HAT OFF!" Gokudera shouted as he tried to take it off, "if that thing hits me one more time I'm throwing it out the car!"

"I'll tell Master on you!" Fran complained. Gokudera rolled his eyes. Chrome took Fran's hat off and set it in her lap.

"Oh my, this will be a long drive Papa." Nana said as she looked at her husband. He only nodded in agreement.

* * *

**All right as I was working on this I was playing all the Orchestra, music to KHR, which was helpful. I also want to say, the first song that Gokudera played on the Piano was one of his theme songs. So if you want to hear the Piano just look up his song "…loop" I actually love that song! I was going to have him sing as well. I thought it would be better if he didn't.**

**Please R&R!**


	14. Verde's Midlife Crisis

**Haha, what was it, Tuesday while I was working, this guy comes to my line with his girlfriend or his mom… or was it his wife? I'm not sure but he asks me questions like if I know a guy named "Little Daniel," which now that I think about it, I do know a guy named Daniel, but that's beside the point, he called "Little Daniel" a stalker.**

**When I said, "No I don't think so." He stopped asking me questions, I finish sacking their bags which was only a one bag job with a box of beer. (Hence me questioning his age,) so as he's leaving he gives me a piece of paper and says "Call me" so as he leaves I turned to the Cashier and said. "That guy totally just gave me his number!"**

**She looked at me, then back at the guy who was half way across the store by then and said "he looks way too old to be giving you his number, he's like what? Twenty something?" I shrugged and she asked how old I was. So I told her my age. She asked if I wanted her to throw away his number. **

**I said "Nah, I'll give it to my little sister, she can creep the flip nuggets out of him." Then I turned to my friend who was on the line next to me and I told her the same thing, we both broke out laughing! It was so weird! The name on the number is Mikey!**

**Then she started to sing **_**"Oh Mikey, your so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mikey, hey, hey, hey Mikey!" **_**So I think I have a **_**new**_** Stalker… go me =(**

**On a brighter note! I've become obsessed with Fall out Boy and Panic! At the Disco! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Did anyone else feel like crying when Jager totally K.O'd Squalo with one hit? I hope Squalo lives!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Verde's midlife crisis!**

The all mighty Lightning Arcobaleno stood in the auditorium staring at his lighting students as they complained about not understanding anything he was saying. Besides Spanner, who nodded along with everything he had said, the science fair was coming up soon, and he wanted to be ready for it. This year Chaos Academy was going to be hosting it, and he wanted to make sure every single thing was perfect. If this is a complete success then Verde could be getting a scholar ship to the school of his choice. Of course, he has been accepted into every school across the world.

Besides the one school he really wants to go to happens to be in the United States. Clearing his throat he began to pace the stage again. "What don't you idiots understand? This year's science fair is going to be hailed by Chaos Academy, we have to make this the best damn science fair there has ever been, and as such the Lightning Dorm is in charge of setting the place up!"

"Haru-San doesn't care for the science fair though!" Haru complained. Verde glared at her.

"Don't talk in the third person around me idiot girl." He snapped with a glare.

"Hahi, Haru-San apologizes!" She held back tears, her Sempai was so mean!

Verde shook his head and then looked at the time, "it's late, go back to your dorm rooms. We will start decorating the cafeteria tomorrow."

They nodded and went to their rooms.

* * *

Verde waiting till they were gone let out a long sign, and went to the Arcobaleno room to tell them about the game plan. He had a notebook out and he was writing stuff that ran though his mind.

He stopped at the Arcobaleno room and before he could open the door he saw a fedora lying on the ground. "Why is there a fedora on the ground?" He asked himself as he picked the fedora up; he noticed a trail of fedoras leading away from the Arcobaleno room. He had a bad feeling about this. He followed the trail anyways picking the fedoras up as he went.

"Damn that reborn, always leaving his Fedoras laying around the school, and he wonders why he's always losing them and why there's always traffic in the halls." Verde started to grumble to himself as he walked.

The students who were walking around the halls before curfew, started at Verde as if he had finally lost it. Verde walked to his dorm and straight to his room picking Fedoras up.

* * *

He held a blank look on his face as he stared at the door. He had a terrible feeling on what is on the other side. Letting out a soft breath he took his keys out, unlocked the door and opened it.

Reborn laid there in a sexy pose, in nothing but lingerie… black lacy lingerie. "Did you get that from Luce?" Verde asked in a blank tone as he looked down at Reborn.

He winked and shook his head, "Of course not, Luce's were too big, and Lal's as well. They belong to Viper~" Verde stared at Reborn a horrid look on his face.

"It has lingerie?"

"She, and yes she does, do you know how hard it was for me to get this? I even offered to pay her but get this; she turned me down saying she would never accept money to sell her undergarments. So we did the next best thing. We sent Fon in. All he had to do was give her the puppy dog eyes and say in his oh so sexy Chinese accent. 'Qing kui she.' She melted as if it was nothing." Reborn sat up straight and crossed his freshly waxed legs.

"Why are you wearing that…in my room…lying on my bed like a tramp?"

"Because baby, I know you have been under some serious stress lately with the science fair, and I know none of the girls would be willing to fuck you, so come here big stuff, get yourself a piece of Reborn~" He replied in a sly tone. Verde held his blank look.

"This is totally going to work, Kora." Colonnello whispered to Fon, the two sat in the darkest corner of the room with a video camera. They were going to put the video on _MafiaTube_.

Fon shook his head, "Shh Colonnello be quiet or they will hear us."

Colonnello apologized as he covered his lips and looked at the two. Verde glanced at the two, shaking his head, stupid juniors and sophomore. He walked over to Reborn, a forced smile on his face. "Oh Reborn, I have something for you." He said in a sweet tone that made them all shiver with fear. Verde was having a pissed off Luce moment, that only Verde and Bermuda seem to have when they get pissed. Luce taught them well.

"What is it? Is it a ring?" Reborn had wide eyes that seemed to sparkle as he looked up at Verde. The senior grinned.

"No, guess again."

"Is it a new gun?"

"No," Verde held a devilish grin on his face at that very moment.

"What is it my love?"

"It's this." He said as he threw the fedoras at him. "TAKE YOUR FUCKING FEDORAS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, FON, COLONNELLO YOU TWO GET OUT AS WELL!" The three made a run for it.

* * *

Verde chuckled as he watched the three boys run. Walking to the window he watched as Reborn ran across the filed in _NOTHING_ but Viper's lingerie. Bel and Mammon who happened to be walking to the Storm dorm stopped, Mammon turned red while Bel looked green.

"Reborn doesn't pull that off… Mammon why is your face red?"

"Bel, promised me you will never ask to wear female lingerie." Bel now gave her a rather confused look. "It's a long story; I promise you will never hear it." Bel shrugged and watched Reborn.

"Who knew Reborn would be a Lussuria; I bet Luce is crushed to know her boyfriend is gay."

"The correct term for Reborn is Bisexual." She told him. Bel chuckled and took her hand.

"Shall we go, the movie you wanted to see just came in the mail, and I made sure Siel is busy as well." He chuckled. Mammon shrugged and continued on their way. Verde was laughing the whole time.

* * *

"Is Reborn flirting with you my dear?" Luce's voice called as she walked into his room and rested against the window to watch, "that's my Reborn, always trying to be funny." Verde shook his head.

"Your man toy is weird." He told her. She nodded and patted his head.

"Thank you. Well, I am well aware of your plans for the science fair, don't worry; I'll make sure everyone has it under control. It will be the best there is." She smiled, patting Verde's shoulder as she left.

Verde turned back to the window, and then something came to his mind. "Do they really not see me like that?" He asked himself as he remembered what Reborn had said, was he not likeable? He was…wasn't he? "LUCE!" he called after her. She was down the hall when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

He pushed his glasses up, "am I a person a female would be willing to share intercourse with?"

Luce turned red, "w-w-what? Where did you hear that you aren't? I mean um." She didn't know what to say, her face was bright red and she was looking around. She was trying to find someone to save her from this question of all questions. "Ah look a freshmen is calling me, see you!" She quickly fled. Verde frowned.

"That answers that question." He shook his head and walked into his room slamming the door shut. Oh how it was hard being in the same group with a hot Asian, a sexy hitman, and a Kora bastard who had a nice six pack. While he was a simple nerd who happened to be in shape, he just didn't fight or show what he had.

* * *

The next morning instead of going to the Arcobaleno class like he normally would do, he went to Lambo's room. The teen had only been here for three days, and he has already been late for all of his classes all three days. Knocking on the door he waited for what felt like hours. When the door finally opened to show Lambo in his cow print pajamas, he let out a yawn.

"Yare, Yare, lightning man, I'm trying to sleep." He replied in a bored voice. Verde narrowed his eyes.

"Never mind this was a stupid idea."

"There was a reason you came to me Lightning man?" Lambo asked surprised enough he opened both eyes.

"Never mind Lambo, don't be late to class. It looks bad on me whenever you're late." He said as he turned, and went to leave. Lambo grabbed Verde's wrist.

"Does the Arcobaleno need help? I'm all ears." Verde glared. "Usually when people come to me it's because they are looking for lady advice or a fashion sense, which you don't have." Lambo said. Verde glared again.

"I wear the school uniform just like everyone else."

"You also wear a lab coat all the time." Verde held a finger up with narrowed eyes.

"Don't dis the lab coat freshmen." He snapped. Lambo yawned.

"It's simple; if you want babes just act like me."

"I haven't never once seen you with any girls since you have been to this school." Verde said in a blank tone. Lambo chuckled.

"Just unbutton your shirt slightly and don't leave your jacket complete undone besides one button. Then simply act like you don't care, don't bore anyone with your talk about being smarter then everyone. Act calm, cool and collected" Lambo said as if he didn't really care.

Verde stared at Lambo, amazed by his attitude. "Can I experiment on you?" Lambo frowned as he shook his head and looked at the time.

"I might as well get ready, I'm already wide awake. Thank you Arcobaleno." Lambo closed the door and went to get ready for school. Verde decided to take the young lightning's advice. Oh how the Arcobaleno and school were in for a wild surprise.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Verde?" Luce asked as she set the tea set on the table for the day. She seemed worried. Was it because she blew him off of his question last night?

"I haven't seen or heard of him since he kicked me out of his room last night." Reborn cried fake tears. Luce patted his head.

"Why the hell were you in Verde's room last night?" Lal asked eyeing the hitman.

"I was going to help him become a man!" Reborn exclaimed with a serious look.

"I now question you." Mammon replied making sure she wasn't close to Reborn, "by the way if I knew _that_ was what you were going to use them for I wouldn't have agreed to Fon." She now blushed as she turned away from Reborn.

"What did he do? And what was it?" Lal asked looking at Mammon.

"I don't want to talk about it." The blush grew.

"Oh Lal, you should have been there, it was so much fun, I got Viper's sexy black lingerie and I waxed my legs… that shit hurts by the way." Reborn complained. Mammon was now bright red while Lal stared with wide eyes, her jaw hit the table. "It was worth it, I almost turned Verde into a man!" Reborn then exclaimed.

"V-V-Verde?" They turned to see Verde walk in. he looked…different. He had his shirt undone slightly his chest slightly exposed, and his jacket wasn't on right. He left the lab coat he always had on at his room as well as his glasses. Get this, his hair was _STRAIGHT!_ It was so un-Verde like it scared them.

"Damn." Luce said completely forgetting about the tea she was pouring. "SHIT!" She quickly cleaned it before a stain could set into the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Viper, is this an illusion? Is someone trying to fuck with us? It's Mukuro Rokudo isn't it?"

"No, it's not Rokudo, this isn't an illusion…" Mammon trailed off as she looked at Verde, he was…whoa.

Taking his seat Verde held a bored look on his face. As if he didn't care. "Hey buddy… t-t-this isn't a midlife crisis or something is it? You're only eighteen…" Reborn trailed off staring at Verde.

"Whatever." Verde replied, folding his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Verde, where are your glasses? You're completely blind without them." Luce held a worried look on her face as she looked at her friend. Verde turned to look at her.

"Contacts," he replied in a bored tone.

"When did you get contacts, Kora?"

"I've had them, never wanted to wear them." He said. They stared at him.

"All right, who the fuck are you and what did you do to the real Verde?" Bermuda of all people asked, wanting his friend back.

"Um, shall we continue with today's meeting…?" Luce suddenly asked with a frown, she turned to Verde. "Science fair set up, how do you want it?" Verde shrugged, not really caring.

"Do whatever you want."

The room grew silent, Luce let out a sigh, "Right, how abut we talk about this after school, off to class you all go!" She shooed everyone off. Well really she shooed Verde off. "Reborn this is your entire fault!" Luce shouted throwing a boot at him… Mammon's boot to be correct.

"Hey!" Mammon complained, and she didn't even know how Luce got a hold of her boot to begin with! When did she take it off? Looking under the table she was completely flabbergasted. "Next time _ask_ before you take my boots to throw at Reborn, that is something I'll be willing to do." She grinned. Luce laughed.

"All right love," the two girls smiled as they turned to look at Reborn with a glare. "This is your fault; it has Reborn written all over it. HOW COULD YOU BREAK VERDE LIKE THAT? HE WAS DOING JUST FINE BEFORE YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE HIM… oh my… that sounds so wrong…" Luce frowned.

"Luce's boyfriend is gay~" Skull sung around the room like an idiot. Colonnello and Reborn kicked him throw the window. "AHHH LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"YOUR NOT TEAM ROCKET!" Reborn shouted.

"Oh…oh dude, nerd alert…Kora."

"What did I say?" Reborn asked confused.

"Never mind…" Reborn frowned.

"Fuck this, I'm going to class." Reborn stood. "Alaude will kill me if I'm late, later bitches." With that Reborn was gone.

Colonnello, Bermuda, and Fon soon left after, leaving only Luce, Lal, Aria, Mammon, and Yuni. The girls turned to look at each other.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one staring?" Aria frowned. Gamma would be so crushed if he found out.

"Oh mama was staring." Luce said with a blank look on her face, "and mama liked."

"No comment." Mammon said covering her face with her hood.

"I see him as a brother, so it didn't faze me at all." Yuni giggled.

"I never say this, but damn, Verde's hot." Lal of all people said. It made them gasp slightly, but they did agree with her.

"Who knew Verde could pull off the hot dumb type?"

"Who knew he could pull off the dumb type to begin with?" Mammon was amazed; Verde seemed to amaze her to this very day. "I think I'm going to ditch class today." They waved as they watched Mammon leave.

"I'm going to the gym, make those juniors train like there's no fucking tomorrow." Lal grumbled as she went to her favorite class.

"Bye Luce-Nee, Aria-Nee." Yuni smiled as she ran off to her first hour. Luce let out a sigh as she went to her still destroyed English class.

* * *

Primo had been watching over his students, he was sad when the top student in the school had gone downhill, ditching class, not showing up for meeting. He has even been hitting on all the female students and staff… this was not the Verde he knew and loved.

Finally he decided to have a word with the Arcobaleno, and find out why this is going on. "Why hello Giotto how are you today?" Luce asked in a happy voice that his the sadness perfectly.

"I want to talk about Verde."

"We don't want to talk about Verde!" Mammon snapped. Giotto was extremely confused, all the girls seemed…. Pissed off, or embarrassed for some odd reason.

"What did he do?" Giotto asked. "Did he hit on you like he did with the other female students and staff?" He walked to Mammon and sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder. She slapped his arm away.

"He has completely turned me off of men!" Giotto gave her a worried look.

"Wait...Viper are you now a… a…"

"Lesbian…" Mammon stared at the worried look on Giotto's look. She decided to mess with him. "Yes." She replied, Giotto paled then shook it off, nodding.

"Right, that is okay, we will not judge you Viper, we will support you a hundred present. Just like we do for Lussuria." Giotto placed a hand on her shoulder, "how is Belphegor going to take this? He will be so crushed, oh all the work we put into you two finally getting together, that was our dream, our life goal! Even Alaude helped!"

"Well he will have to get over it… wait…what?" All the Arcobaleno stared at Giotto with a confused look on their face.

"Um, I mean… so about that Verde problem…"

"It was your dream… your life goal is to get me and Bel together… you know we were still never together, all we did was see a movie…"

"Viper, this isn't about you, this is about Verde!" Giotto snapped, they narrowed their eyes.

"Right… we will get back to the Viper and Bel thing after the Verde thing… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH VERDE?" Reborn shouted. Giotto glared.

"Watch your language Reborn."

"Yes sir."

"Primo, I'm worry about my Verde; he has never once acted like this, even in grade school! He was all about science."

"That is why I came here damnit! What the heck happened while I was gone on a very important boss meeting?"

"You went to Hawaii! We got the post card from G. who said 'HAHAHA BITCHES!' in the mail last week, Kora!"

"COLONNELLO, STOP SAYING KORA AND STOP SHOUTING IT IN MY FUCKING EAR!" Lal screamed as she grabbed Colonnello's shirt and fan-slapped him.

Giotto shook his head, "we think its cause Reborn went to his room the other night and tried to have sex with him." Luce frowned.

Giotto turned to face Reborn, a horrid look on his face, "Reborn… why would you cheat on Luce like that!"

"She said it was all right though~" Reborn whined.

"When the fuck did I say that?"

"When you were drunk the other night," Reborn grinned as he held up a tape recorder and hit play.

* * *

"_Re-re-Reborn, you know what you need to do?" A drunken Luce's voice was heard._

"_What is that my love?" a sober Reborn asked._

"_You…you should… are you listening to me? This is important… it's really important."_

"_I'm listening Luce." Reborn said, he sounded like he had a smile._

"_You know how Verde is always so strict and has so much sexual tension and stuff like that?"_

"_Where are you going with this my dear?"_

"_You, should totally get someone to give him a good fuckin' he needs it!" She laughed._

"_I'll see what I can do honey."_

"_Good, now come here you."_

* * *

They then heard moans and groans. Reborn quickly turned the recorder off. "I didn't know it was still recording…" He blushed.

"Why was Luce drunk?" Giotto asked, "Why were you two having sex… please tell me it wasn't on school grounds…"

"Um, sure, we will go with a cheap hotel."

"Wait, you took me to a cheap hotel? Am I not good enough for an expensive hotel?" Luce had that look on her face. "You know what, I think I want to go out with Viper, she's cuter then you, and she makes cute sounds when you grope her unlike you."

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS YOU?" Mammon screamed as she covered her breasts. "I can never look at you the same again."

"Shut up, you're a lesbian you know you liked it." Luce said ignoring the hurt look on Mammon's face.

"I'm going to the Varia!" She snapped standing and leaving.

"You are one fucked up family." Giotto said with a blank look on his face.

"Bye Giotto-San~" Luce giggled as Giotto left. "Oh wait, wasn't he here for something?"

"Verde." Lal said in a blank voice. "Do you think Viper really changed because of Verde…? Luce were you serious about going to Viper? I mean… this is news to me."

"Oh it was just an act, I loved the look on Viper's cute little face, besides, and she was fucking with Giotto."

"Oh." Lal shrugged it off. "Verde has become a bigger troll than normal."

"What has Verde done to you girls?" Fon asked a frown on his face.

"He groped me the bastard!" Lal shouted. Colonnello shot up.

"HE DID WHAT?" He shouted a glare on his face.

"He. Groped. Me." Lal said as if it was nothing. She was used to men trying to grope at five people had successfully groped her. Those people were, Reborn. Colonnello, Fon, Verde…and yes even Luce.

"Did it feel better than when I grope you, Kora?"

"Oh no Colonnello, the person who has the perfect grope out of all five of you, was Luce." Luce cheered. "I swear! Luce and Reborn are swingers." The two grinned.

"Only for you baby, only for you." They said in unison. It scared the others.

"I feel scared to be alone in the same room as Reborn now." Fon said with a frown.

"Don't worry Fon; I won't rape you while you're awake… I'll rape you while you sleep." Fon paled.

"Reborn really does scare me half the time, Kora."

"Yeah…change of subject."

The door suddenly opened and Verde walked in with like five freshmen girls. They stared at him. "Verde, no bring tramps into my room!" Luce screamed.

"Luce-nee… these girls are my friends from fifth hour…" Yuni frowned.

Luce frowned, "Sorry, Verde no bring freshmen into my room!"

"See you later girls." The girls giggled at how cool Verde sounded so un-Verde like. They turned and left giggling the whole time.

"Verde, explain yourself." Luce snapped.

Verde shrugged. "Don't feel like it."

"But the science fair is about to come to an end and you haven't done anything, the school of your choice is on the line!"

Verde hesitated then shrugged. "So?"

"Don't you want to go to this school? It has been your dream school since we were in daycare!" Luce exclaimed.

"Whatever." Luce shook her head.

"You just need a good fuck, Reborn, get on it." Reborn scanned Verde up and down.

"I'll pass, I don't like this Verde, and nerdy Verde was hotter." Reborn said.

They stared at Reborn, "what?" Verde asked, and a vein popped in his forehead. "You what?"

"Think nerd Verde is hotter." Reborn replied. Verde snapped, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked like he was about to pull it out.

"DAMN IT REBORN I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL BE WINNING THAT SCIENCE FAIR IS THIS GUY RIGHT HERE! SEE YOU LATER BITCH, VERDE IS BACK!" Verde screamed as he somehow was back in his normal outfit and he went to the science fair.

"OUR VERDE IS BACK!" they screamed.

"Ah, my plan worked perfectly, I mean after the fact that he probably scared Viper, he groped Lal, and spanked Luce." Reborn said looking at Luce and Lal.

"I was a bad girl…" Luce purred.

"You're damn right you're a bad girl." Reborn growled. "I might have to punish you later."

"MOVING ON!" Lal shouted. Reborn nodded fixing his tie.

"He fucked the school over, and well almost lost the science fair, but if it wasn't for me acting bi he would have never had the chance to feel so alive like he did." They glared at Reborn as he grinned and turned on his heels to go to Mammon. "I'll tell Viper it's over and she can stop acting gay for Giotto~"

They looked at each other than agreed to never speak of this ever again.

* * *

**So yeah, this was Random Chapter; it's not in the main story line! So Sammy and I were talking about something like this the other day, what Verde would do for a midlife crisis or something like that, well you know what I realized Thursday night. That it was almost Saturday and Sunday and I don't have any Chapters beside this chapter.**

**Haha my bad, I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!**

**The next chapter might not be posted tomorrow I had completely forgot about it, and well, I'll post it as soon as I can.  
**

**Please R&R**


	15. Freshmen Gone Wild

**Yay I was able to update on time, I'm super happy about that :D  
**

**PEOPLE! PEOPLE! THIS IS COMPLETELY RANDOM, BUT THIS IS SATURDAY NIGHT THAT I AM WRITING THIS, ALL I CAN SAY IS I HAD MY FIRST DRINK, I'm not sure if I'm drunk, but I will most likely have a hangover in the morning, so I plan on sleeping in. There were so many cashiers from work last night, and I was so glad I went, at first I was nervous like 'they probably don't want me to come because I'm so quiet and no one really knows me.'**

**All I can say is, it was fun, and I wish I stayed longer but dang they wanted to get me drunk! I love those people! I can never look at them the same way again XD.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Freshmen gone wild**

October was Chaos Academy's favorite month, next to December for Christmas, but this month was the month of Halloween. As well as birthdays of six important people to the school, or at least to our heroes, they already celebrated Bianchi's Birthday, now it was time for Xanxus' birthday which would be the next day. Three day after Xanxus' birthday is Reborn's, then our Very own Tsunayoshi Sawada's birthday. Twelve days later will be Chikusa's then two days later will be Byakuran's. Not to forget it's also the month of Halloween!

It's a tradition for Giotto's guardians to dress up each day just to get everyone into the spirit of Halloween. Not to mention the horror movie marathons they will be having each weekend, for those who are too scared of horror movies, or for those who are horror movie fanatics. The Varia was there every weekend. As well as Byakuran, Mukuro, the Arcobaleno, (Minus Verde, he always locked himself in his lab and hog the sweets he has all to himself).

Whenever Ryohei went he would run out of the movie room screaming. It was fun to watch, it was the only reason Hibari Kyoya went. This year Tsuna and his friends would be attending; they had no idea what would go on during their stay at the movie theater. Fran was the only one pumped about it, he planned on going with the rest of the Kokuyo Gang, which involved bring Chrome with him… he wouldn't say it out loud, but he feared Chrome.

Walking to class Chrome tried to find Mukuro; she couldn't handle Fran all the time. That is until I-Pin grabbed a hold her and giggled. "Chrome-Chan, where is the science lab?" She asked with a frown as she held up her science book.

Chrome pointed to the science lab, I-Pin thanked her and took off running onto to run into someone. The said person being her master Fon, he chuckled and held her upright before she fell over. "I-Pin, you must stay calm. You still have three minutes until class starts." Fon scolded with a light note in his voice. I-Pin blushed and nodded.

"Yes Master." She bowed and went to class in a calm manner. He smiled.

"That I-Pin always in a rush…" He trailed off when there was an explosion. Chrome and Fran had wide eyes as they turned to look at Fon he held a calm smile like always.

"That's I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion, it seems the science lab is now destroyed, oh Viper is going to be so mad."

The two illusionists nodded as they looked down the hall. "So, is she like…dead?" Fran asked looking up at the junior. Fon shook his head.

"Oh heaven's no, I-Pin never dies from it." Fon replied as he looked at the time. "I must be off now; I'll see you two some other time." He was gone before Chrome could even say goodbye. She frowned and turned to look at Fran.

"Let's go Fran." What that said and done. She grabbed Fran's hand and walked to class with him.

* * *

~Freshmen Lunch~

Tsuna walked out of his English class ready for Lunch. That is until he paused and looked around; he saw all of his upper classmen friends sitting at their table, grinning like idiots. He gave them nervous looks as he walked to the table.

"Um, Senpai's what's going on?"

"SAWADA HASN'T YOUR MOM TOLD YOU? WHENEVER THE FRESHMEN SPONSOR'S FEEL LIKE IT THEY THROW WEIRD THINGS FOR THEIR FRESHMEN TO THE EXTREME! WE ALWAYS COME TO JOIN THEM!" Ryohei shouted in Tsuna's ears. The younger boy frowned.

"Onii-San you don't have to yell." Tsuna said. Ryohei only smiled.

"It is fine Tsuna; we always come to these things." Reborn said as he sipped his espresso. "By the way, has anyone seen Luce? The last time I saw her was when we had that meeting this morning."

Tsuna shook his head, he went to get his lunch and returned in time to see that the Varia were now at the table. They sent Tsuna a glare. All but Lussuria, Belphegor and Mammon, they gave him more of a 'blah' look.

"So…why are you all here what is it that the sponsor's do?"

"Weird stuff that's usually fun, last year we got candy thrown at us." Mammon replied.

"Ushishishi or we get a crazy free for all! G. is the one who has that though," the prince replied resting his head on the table, "that and it's fun to see our freshmen. It makes the other upperclassmen mad when they see us with all of you, makes them want to fight you more." Bel now held a devilish grin as he sat up.

"VOI, we just came for the food."

"That's right; Nana Sawada cooks for times like these." Mukuro replied, "While the women do scare the crap out of me. She is one hell of a cook."

Tsuna nodded as he sat down and began to eat. They all stared at him as if he was an idiot. "Wha?" He asked with a mouth full of food. They glared.

"What the hell are we talking about right the fuck now Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a glare. Tsuna looked down at his food, and frowned.

"I'm hungry, and I can eat my mom's cooking whenever I want."

"You are one lucky bastard Sawada!" They cursed at him.

Tsuna shrugged, "I hope you don't get a stomachache because of eating that crap Sawada." Verde replied; he turned to look away…and hide his devilish grin.

They copied the grin. Tsuna now held a worried look on his face.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted running to the table, "Jyuudaime, you have to see this! It's like the ultimate party ever!"

"Oh, ho, ho, it's a party today, is it full of creepy crawlies?" Byakuran asked, leaning towards Gokudera, his lavender eyes wide with wonder.

"No," Byakuran frowned.

"Will there be marshmallows? That is the most important question for you to answer." Byakuran held a serious look on his face as he leaned forward, ready to charge if he had to.

Gokudera stared at Byakuran, a little nervous about what will happen if he said yes… "Um maybe?"

Byakuran jumped up, and he was about to take off towards the door, until Yuni wrapped her arms around him. "Byakuran-San please do be calm."

Byakuran held a pout, "Oh but Yuni-Chan, the Marshmallows are calling out to me, begging me to eat them, would you care to have some Marshmallows with me?" Yuni giggled.

"Byakuran, everything can't be solved with Marshmallows."

"No you can't my dear Yuni-Chan, but you can satisfy a sweet tooth with Marshmallows." She laughed at him.

"Hai, but that is also the job of candy and ice cream, as well as many different kinds of pastries." Yuni and Byakuran then engaged in the topic over which pastry is better. While that went on they went outside to see what kind of party the sponsors were throwing.

* * *

"BOO!" Nana screamed as she jumped in front of everyone. Tsuna screamed and fell on his butt. Nana giggled. "My, my Tsu-kun, it was a simply boo. I didn't know it scared you so much." Nana laughed as she patted her son's head.

"Don't worry Mama, Tsuna is simply useless." Reborn said as he looked at Nana, "nice outfit, being the _Red Queen_." Nana blushed at Reborn's words.

"Thank you Reborn-Kun," Reborn held a devilish grin.

"Mama, have you seen Luce? She seems to be MIA at the moment."

Nana shook her head with a frown, "No, I haven't seen her in a while, and please do have fun at the party though." Nana waved goodbye as she went to take care of things.

"Where are my students?" Mammon snapped, looking around for Chrome and Fran. The two never showed up, knowing Fran he most likely caused the two to get in trouble.

"Ushishishi, Mammy's worried about her two students, awe is she becoming a mommy?" Mammon glared at Belphegor.

"Shut your mouth," She snapped, smacking him upside the head. She turned and went to wonder off somewhere, she blended in with the group of freshmen perfectly. Bel laughed as he followed.

"Well, we just lost two of our sophomores." Fon said with a frown.

"You still have me, Kora~" Colonnello said with a smile, he was ignored by all of the upperclassmen. "Damn you all!" Colonnello held tears in his eyes as he turned to look away.

Byakuran grabbed Yuni's hand and pulled her to the snack bar to destroy all of the sweets like monsters. Tsuna looked around, "How long is this lunch period? It should have been over by now."

"When the sponsors throw a crazy party like this, it takes up the whole day, feel lucky freshy." Reborn grinned, as he threw his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, he looked around, "now excuse me; I'm going to go look for Luce. Ciao, ciao" with that Reborn was gone looking for Luce.

Tsuna spotted Yamamoto standing with Chrome and Fran. Yamamoto laughed as he looked at the two. Chrome had a blush on her face while Fran looked… well he looked like a Fran. Walking to the three they had to duck before a baseball hit them. They watched as Yamamoto picked up more baseballs and threw him, they wondered why he was doing so.

"Yamamoto, why are you throwing baseballs?" Tsuna asked ducking.

"I wanted to see how many baseballs he can throw within a minute. So far he has thrown 50." Fran replied. With one hint of amazement, it was soon gone though.

"Nice arm," Fon smiled as he looked at the freshmen. Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh course, we have a game coming up soon. What I've heard this school hasn't had a winning baseball game in well, since the school has been open. That will change this year!" Yamamoto laughed. The upperclassmen grinned at that.

"Nice to see you are excited."

"Guys, I found Luce, she's glued to her computer screen…" Reborn frowned as he stood by the group, "how do you deprive Luce from Social Empire?"

"Get a cooler game?" Verde asked.

"Nah, I tried that, she used to play Farmville." Reborn frowned slightly.

"Oh I remember my days of Mafiabook games," Lal of all people said with a frown. She used to be one of _those_ people. Until she found Colonnello, then her favorite game was 'beat up the Colonnello.'

"Have you tried turning the computer off?" Verde asked again. Reborn nodded.

"The damn thing wouldn't turn off even if I un-plugged it!"

"Interesting." Verde went into a thinking mode now.

"Why are you always crowding?" Hibari asked as he walked to the group, ready to bite them all to death.

"Young Vongola, this party isn't what I expected it to be." Lambo said as he walked to the group as well.

"HIEEE HIBARI-SAN PLEASE DON'T BITE US ALL TO DEATH!"

"Lambo, this party is perfect!" I-Pin snapped walking up to the group as well.

The group then went into chaos, a fight broke up, mainly between Hibari and Mukuro, and the two almost destroyed everything. Nana and Cozarto only smiled as they talked over what they would for the next event.

* * *

Giotto decided to walk by as soon as Mukuro used his face to jump to higher grounds. Hibari copied as he gave chase to Mukuro. Giotto rubbed his face, a frown on his face.

Of course, Fon decided to it would be following them. Placing his foot on Giotto's face he oh so gently pushed he up. Giotto fell over defeated. However, that didn't stop Lal, Colonnello and Reborn from copying. They wanted a piece of the action.

"My face…" Giotto mumbled.

G. walked up to Giotto and stared down at him, a blank look on his face, "you have a lot of paper work to do." He then kicked Giotto in the side and went to get a smoke.

"Beaten by your own storm, what a shame," Verde mumbled as he looked down at Giotto. He grumbled and lifted himself up.

"Well, I hope you freshmen have fun, I'm going to get some Irish Coffee."

They waved goodbye as he went to his office and got some coffee, Bel followed close behind, pulling Mammon along with him, the girl held a blank look of what they could see on her face.

"Jyuudaime, let's get something to eat before Byakuran and Yuni eat it all!" Tsuna nodded as he followed after Gokudera. He however stopped when he saw Kyoko standing with Haru, the two were giggling. It made both the Sky and Storm wonder what they were giggling about.

"Gokudera-Kun, do you know what they are talking about?"

"No clue Jyuudaime."

The two looked at each other before they went over. The girls giggled at the two, acting like they weren't talking about anything. They narrowed their eyes at them. "Tsuna-Kun did you hear, we got the rest of the day off! So much fun, to top it off we get more parties like this during the year!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Haru nodded, "Haru-San can't wait till Halloween!" The girls giggled.

They huddled together and started to whisper to each other, the boys narrowed their eyes, "Ah, we were going to go get some food, would you like to join?" Tsuna finally asked looking at the girls. They nodded and walked to the table with the boys.

"Umu, if you want food you have to pay."

"MAMMON!" Tsuna squealed as he jumped in the air, not expecting to see the Arcobaleno standing before him she had her hands sticking out demanding for the money.

"You want food don't you?"

"Ma, Ma Viper, be nice to Tsu-Kun." Nana scolded as she walked to the table and looked at the sophomore.

Mammon smiled up at her, "Sawada-San, I'm simply trying to make profit, how else will we pay for the giant hole in the English classroom that still hasn't been repaired?"

"I guess you have a point, isn't that Primo-Sans job?"

"He left it in the hands of his treasurer." Mammon replied, "That just so happens to be me."

"Who trusts a fifteen year old with money?" Gokudera snapped as he looked at her.

Mammon turned to look at Gokudera. She held a blank look as she held her hand out. To him, "How about you pay me first and I'll tell you."

"VIPER, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT! WE HAVE TO GET LUCE OFF OF THAT COMPUTER BEFORE WE LOSE HER COMPLETELY!" Reborn shouted as he swung past everyone on a jungle vine, grabbing Mammon on the way. She held a blank look on her face as he did so.

"Where did he get the jungle vine?" Kyoko asked.

"Who knows?" Haru replied.

"At least we don't have to pay now." Gokudera replied as he grabbed some food. That is, until Byakuran growled at him. Gokudera took a step back.

"What's with him?"

"I AM BYAKURAN, ENEMY OF ALL SWEETS! BWAHAHAHA!" Byakuran shouted. As he tackled the food, Yuni laughed.

"Well, so much for us getting food." Tsuna sweat-dropped as he looked at Byakuran, "wow he's not showing them any mercy… I feel bad for it." Tsuna frowned slightly.

"Ushishishi/Ushesheshe"

"Oh great, it's them." Gokudera groaned as he turned to see Belphegor and Rasiel standing there. They had bags of candy and more goodies.

"Would you girls care for some sweets?" They asked in unison.

"Hahi, of course we would love some sweets!"

The girls ditched Tsuna and Gokudera, who stood there, flabbergasted.

"Jyuudaime, did we just lose the girls to…the two demon princes?" Tsuna nodded a frown on his face.

Nana laughed at them. "Don't worry Tsu-Kun, Gokudera-Kun, you will get them, the ball that's coming up will be the perfect time to ask them out. Oh wait, that's girl's choice."

"Eh? Oh no, Kyoko-Chan will probably ask someone else." Tsuna frowned as he looked at the girls.

"You never know Tsu-Kun, she might ask you. Or Haru-Chan, maybe Chrome-Chan will ask you? Hehehe I'm so excited!" Tsuna didn't know what went through his mother's mind, but he did wonder if she had lost it during her time teaching here.

"Maybe I'm not sure." Tsuna and Gokudera decided it would be best to leave, walking away from the table to see what it was their other friends were doing.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it interesting? Next chapter will be about Luce's addiction...**

**PLEASE R&R~  
**


	16. Luce's Addiction

**Haha this week, was slow but Fast! Oh my gosh I can't believe I didn't even work on this chapter this whole Week! T_T I'm starting to slack again! Promise to now do it again...for the next few Chapters! I personally wrote this chapter because well, I've been getting addicted to facebook games, I'm backing off though!  
**

**Now if you excuse me, it's off to working on the next chapter before Mammon get's onto me for slacking off!  
**

**Dicalimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...sadly :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Luce's addiction.**

It's been days since Luce started playing Social Empire. The only reason why she played it was because she needed to get to level ten so she could get a new dragon on Dragon City now she was hooked, she was now on level fifty, and whenever someone came in, she would growl at them, telling them to leave.

She had deprived Reborn from everything for the whole time. She even missed out on making Cookies and attending classes/meetings. She knew everyone was worried for her, but it was just too tempting to give up… she was in love!

The door bust open to show all of the Arcobaleno standing there.

"Luce, get yo ass out of this room. NOW!" Reborn shouted. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at his girlfriend.

"We miss your cookies." Mammon replied. She didn't really miss the cookies, all she wanted was the cookies so she could sell them to the others and make profit.

"We miss your smile."

"DON'T MAKE US BREAK OUT IN SONG AND DANCE WOMEN!" Reborn shouted glaring at her. Luce stop what she was doing, she turned to stare at them. she blinked a few times when she realized they were all wearing matching suits with top hats.

"You look like idiots." With that she turned back around and went back to her game.

"All right bitches plan A didn't work, time for plan B." Reborn turned to face everyone. "We are all clear on Plan B right?" They gave a nervous nod.

Turning they all screamed, "LOOK LUCE WE ARE HAVING A MASSIVE ORGY!" She didn't even beat an eye.

"Damn, all right, retreat and regroup!" Reborn shouted as they retreated.

Luce shrugged as she worked on her kingdom. It was getting to the point where she was beating all of her Mafiabook friends.

* * *

Reborn had gathered, _everyone. _The Freshmen, the Varia (minus Xanxus), the Gesso, the Giglio Nero, the first Vongola, as well as the Kokuyo Gang and Hibari! They sat around the Arcobaleno room, staring at Reborn. He stopped. Clearing his throat he turned to look at everyone.

"We lost Luce," he said, the room gasped.

"Wait, I thought that was only a joke!" Tsuna exclaimed, he was ignored, much like Skull was being.

"If we lose Luce than who will make us our cookies?" Dino asked with wide eyes.

"No one, that's who!" Reborn snapped pointing to Dino in a dramatic way. "Unless you want Lal and Viper to cook, they are terrible cooks, trust me, I got sick due to their cooking before."

Mammon took off her boot while Lal got her gun, "Ready?" Lal asked, Mammon nodded and both took aim at Reborn's head.

He seemed slightly scared, "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Oh yeah, you called them bad cooks." Bel said, "Mammon's a wonderful cook." He lied without a hitch, the first time he tasted Mammon's food, he was sick for a full week.

"Why thank you Belphegor, you might get some tonight!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Awe, you tease!" Bel pouted as he rested his head on the table, in a pouting way. Giotto patted his head.

"Don't worry Bel, we'll get her." Giotto said.

"We ship you two so hard." Alaude said with the most serious look ever.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the first Cloud guardian. "Alaude, you dog you!"

"It's obvious you two are meant for each other. Just fuck and get it over with."

Their jaws dropped as they listened to Alaude. "You know what? No, I'm never going to get with Bel, because you bitches want it so bad. You know what, I'm leaving this school. Screw you bitches, I'm gone." Mammon said as she stood and left the room.

"B…b…but…" Reborn trailed off, "Luce is going to be so mad that her mist left…"

"Well, looks like Fran's the permit Mist in the Varia now." Squalo said with a blank look.

"Poo," Fran frowned, "I don't want to be the permit Mist."

"That doesn't solve our Arcobaleno problem! We are shot a mist… heeey Chrome, wanna be our mist?" Reborn asked looking at Chrome. She blushed and hide behind Hibari… him being the closest person to her.

"Well, this is bad… hey where did Bel go?"

"Not sure, let's switch over to him to see where he is," Fran said. They stared at Fran.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall Fran!" Reborn snapped at the younger boy, smacking him upside the apple as if it was nothing.

* * *

Going to Belphegor he was marching after Mammon, as if it was nothing, she seemed annoyed by him. Stopping she held her illusions threating to kill him.

"May I ask why you are following me?"

"Cause, were ever Mammon goes, the prince goes, Ushishishi." She looked at him, with such a strange look.

"Goodbye Belphegor." She turned and went to her dorm. She wasn't going to leave, just lay low until Giotto and his guardians leave her the freak alone.

Bel didn't mind hanging out there, "Mammon serious question." He asked sitting on her bed, she sat at the desk, a paper in front of her as she wrote ideas to get Luce off of that damn computer.

"It'll cost you." She replied "here's a way to get Luce off the computer we tell her that Reborn has completely turned gay for Colonnello?" Bel shrugged.

"She wouldn't turn for an orgy what makes you think she will turned if Reborn became gay?"

"True." Marking that idea out she thought more, "Tentacle rape?"

"Nah, she'll enjoy it." Bel replied laying upside down on the bed. Mammon frowned slightly.

"Damn Luce, enjoying everything just to piss me off!" She hissed.

"Oh, we can break into her room and hide dead bodies there!"

"Bel, she's in her room, it's useless to try to break in." Mammon replied, "Didn't you want to ask me a question?"

"I do, but I don't want to pay," he replied with a frown.

She raised a brow at him, but refused to ask, she turned to look at the paper, "we could have that karaoke night she wants so bad."

"Do you really want to sing?"

"Not really." She frowned, "All right, we are killing Reborn!"

"YAY!" Bel cheered jumping up, and jumping out the window like an idiot.

"Idiot," she mumbled rolling her eyes, "but he's one of my many idiots."

* * *

"So bitches, you got anything for me?" Reborn asked pasting the room yet again.

"Reborn, call us bitches one more time and I'll arrest you to death." Alaude snapped, with a glare.

Reborn gulped slightly and straightened out his tie. "Right, I apologize Alaude, everyone but Alaude are my bitches," Alaude smirked at that.

"Better."

"Right so who has anything… Belphegor, why are you trying to stab me?"

Bel jumped into the room and threw knives. "Say Reborn's dead Luce will come out!"

"That's genius!" Reborn screamed, dodging more knives. "But I'm the strongest hitman alive, you can't kill me Belphegor." Bel chuckled as he took his seat next to Squalo and Fran.

"The prince is a genius after all!"

"All right, we will fake my death."

"Mammon didn't say anything about faking your death." Bel frowned.

"Wait, I thought you came up with the plan!"

"No, no, the Prince was with Mammon, throwing around ideas, she said _'all right we are killing Reborn!' _so the prince came to kill you!"

"Damn, that bitch. Wait wasn't she leaving?"

"Um, sure." Bel looked away from the group. They glared at him.

"Hiding out isn't she?" Verde asked, Bel nodded, which caused Verde to smirk. "That's Viper for you."

"I'll tell Luce-Chan that Reborn-Kun is dead, we need an illusion of him being dead, Mukuro-Kun will you provide the illusion?" Bermuda asked looking at Mukuro. The junior nodded with a grin.

"Of course, I'll love to Arcobaleno." He smirked as he got ready to work his magic.

* * *

Bermuda walked to Luce's room. He casually knocked on the door and entered when he heard her answer. "What's going on?" Luce mumbled not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Luce-Chan, I have bad news, Reborn-Kun is dead."

"Okay," Luce replied moving her mouse around.

"Don't you care?"

"I'm crying for him, really…can't take eyes off screen… Bermuda it hurts…" She whimpered slightly staring at the screen.

Bermuda felt sorry for his childhood friend, walking to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Luce-Chan, look at me." she couldn't. Even if she wanted to, "Luce-Chan you must be hungry, come let's get you some food." He tried to get her to stand up, but she hissed.

"Get away," she growled in her demon voice. Bermuda backed away from her, feeling fear run down his spine he retreated.

* * *

When he walked into the room they stared at him, with a curious look. Bermuda, not caring for his pride at that moment hung his head in shame, "She said 'okay' when I told her Reborn-Chan was dead, and she can't leave even if she wanted to."

"She needs herself some Reborn love." Reborn held a look on his face as he stood in nothing but his pants, and tie tied around his forehead. They booed him off the stage.

"When did we get a stage?" Verde asked as he looked at the stage that was in the middle of the Arcobaleno room. "I know I did not vote to get a stage in here."

"It's for Karaoke night." Reborn waved it off though.

* * *

They decided to do whatever it was that they first came up with as they walked to Luce's room and waited, each person went, but none succeeded. Finally it was up to Hibari. The Demon Skylark looked annoyed as he left the group. They waited for a while, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

By the time he came back he had a plate of…cookies? Walking into the room he took a bite out of one cookie ignoring the taste and said "mm, this is the best cookie I have ever had." The way he spoke it was like a death wish. They stared in awe as Luce's hand left the mouse and she pushed away from the desk.

Getting up she left the room straight to the bathroom. The sound of running water was heard then stopped, she returned in a pair of new clothes, her hair wet and pulled back into a pony tail. They watched as she quickly set to work, making her famous cookies. Taking the plate from Hibari she threw them away and shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"Those are the _best_ damn cookies you have ever had!" She turned onto her heels and grabbed Reborn's hand pulling him away. "You are coming with me." She hissed. Reborn looked slightly afraid.

"Eep" he stuttered as he was dragged. The group decided to ignore it and do what they do best. Mess with the freshmen! The freshmen in question are their group of freshmen.

* * *

Little to what everyone knew was that today was sadly October tenth, Xanxus sat in the Varia room, alone, sitting in his chair and staring at the now empty bottle of Tequila. He was glad he got peace and quiet for once, but he was also pissed that _no one_ remembered his birthday…at all!

"Damn Trash, they will all pay." He growled as he picked the empty bottle up and threw it across the room.

* * *

**Hahaha who knew it would be Hibari to get her to leave? What do you think Bel wanted to ask? and Will Xanxus ever get that happy birthday he wanted? Find out next time! Please R&R and you might get a Mammon!**

**Mammon: You won't get a Mammon.  
**


	17. Reborn's birthday!

**Haha, so the other night I bought a Tsuna jacket, as well as this cute phone charm with Chrome's eye-patch skull, so I should be getting them the 23****rd**** of this month! Can't wait. **

**Hopefully sometime during this week, I'll be getting a 3ds so I could get the new kingdom hearts game Dream Drop Distance. I can't wait! I'm watching walkthroughs of it right now and it seems awesome!**

**Am I the only one who thinks this, but could Viper and Zexion be related? Hahah I might write a fanfiction over that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reborn's Birthday!**

October thirteenth, Reborn's birthday, the famous Hitman is turning seventeen, he was proud; he would become one year closer to being able to drive! He loved that idea; finally, he could take Luce out driving, to fancy places, instead of walking.

The Arcobaleno sat in the Arcobaleno room, relaxing when Reborn kicked the door in. "All right bitches, today is my birthday, we are ditching this place and going someplace fun!"

Luce looked up at Reborn, a frown on her face, "Reborn-San, it's Saturday, we don't have to ditch." She replied. Reborn ignored that.

"We are going to a club!" They turned to look at Reborn, frowns covering their faces. He looked determined. "First, we need to get your guys ready for a club."

"Reborn, let's just do something here, besides, there's still five of us that are too young to go to the clubs, and Viper is still recovering from the abuse she got from Xanxus for forgetting his birthday, along with the rest of the Varia. Poor things."

Mammon groaned as she rested her head on the table. Fon gently patted her head, a soft smile on his face, "Ah Viper do you want some pain killers?" Verde asked with a grin as he held a bottle up. She held her hand out to him.

They laughed; Reborn and Luce shook their heads with a frown on their face as they watched. "Verde, giving little girls drugs, you're not gonna try anything are you?" Reborn grinned, Verde rolled his eyes.

"Please, I don't want to get stabbed by that fallen prince." Verde replied. Mammon glared at him for it.

"Don't start that, it's bad enough Giotto is still on my back about him. Maybe I should just mind fuck them all and get it out of their heads."

"Viper, I told you it's not nice to mind fuck people." Fon scolded with a playful pout on his face. She looked away.

"I'm a big girl; I can do as I please." Fon shook his head and blandly tapped hers. She made a face. "Stop that!" She scolded, placing her hands on her head, "that hurt."

"I know what will make you better, excuse me while I get my very special remedy~" Luce sung as she danced away. They watched her the whole time.

"Well this was a way to start a guy's birthday...hmm, who could be at the door?" Reborn asked as he walked to the door and opened it. Tsuna stood there, with a few boxes in his hand. Reborn stared with narrowed eyes.

"What's up Dame-Tsuna?"

"Um…" Tsuna flinched under Reborn's stare, so he held the boxes to them, "BUON COMPLEANNO REBORN THIS IS FROM THE FRESHMEN!" Tsuna set the boxes down and took off running.

Reborn stared at the boxes, and poked them with his foot, wondering if they would blow up or not. When he decided they were safe he picked them up and walked back into the room setting the boxes on the table.

"I wonder what's in there, Kora."

"There's only one way to find out, Reborn-Kun please open them." Bermuda spoke looking at Reborn. The hitman grinned as he opened the boxes.

"Great more Fedoras." Verde glared at Reborn who grinned.

"Who was the smartass who decided to get your Fedoras?" Mammon asked turning to look at Reborn. He shrugged.

"There's one more." Fon pointed out. Reborn looked at the last gift, narrowed eyes and a grin on his face.

"This looks like it'll be good." He ripped the paper off of the box and saw that it was a brand new Espresso maker. "Oh my god… it's the best thing I have ever gotten." He said as he hugged the machine.

"That looks like it was a lot of money." Mammon pointed out looking at the machine. "I wonder if it's just a gag gift full of fedoras as well." Reborn's eyes as he opened the box, and looked inside, it was indeed an espresso maker.

"Ha, in your face Viper, it's so an espresso maker!" He snapped; and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." She replied looking away.

"What did you bitches get me?"

"Nothing," they all replied, "we don't like it when you call us that, so we didn't get you anything."

"Hurtful, and here I got all of you something for your birthdays." He pouted as he looked at them. They shrugged.

Fon let out a sigh, "All right, where is Luce?"

Luce walked in with her tea set, a smile on her face as she placed cups in front of everyone, "there we go, drink up some of mama Luce's special tea. It will help you get better!" She giggled as Mammon stared at the tea. It was a color she hasn't seen in tea before. She was used to Green, white, or brown. Never has she seen a color that was...was that purple?

"Luce, what kind of tea is this?"

"It's a secret; I promise it's not bad or anything." She smiled. Mammon let out a soft breath as she picked the cup up and took a small sip. "See, its tasty isn't it?"

Mammon didn't think so; the young sophomore was a secret fan of sweets like her dear friend Belphegor. Yet she had to admit that she found something that was too sweet. Pushing the cup away she shook her head.

"Nope, it's too sweet, I don't like it." Mammon replied. Luce was crushed.

"What! But I know you have a sweet tooth! This is perfect."

"Yeah Viper, she knew you had a sweet tooth… wait Viper has a sweet tooth?"

Mammon glared at Reborn who looked completely clueless, "it seems it wasn't as much of a secret like I thought." She hissed.

"Reborn's the only one who didn't know, Kora."

"Oooh Reborn is that the latest espresso maker on the market that I heard so much about?" Reborn nodded. "Espresso time!" Luce sung as she grabbed the machine and went to make more drinks, even though they had plenty of tea at the moment.

As time passed, they finished their tea, and espresso's and talked about what else they would be doing for the

* * *

day. Reborn wanted to do something fun, while the others shrugged and tried to relax. They already had plans for tonight, he would have to wait.

What a better way to pass the time then work on homework, or read manga? Of course they had to finish their homework. They weren't people who waited till the very last minute to finish their homework. Like others they knew.

* * *

When the time finally arrived Luce dismissed everyone to get ready for dinner. They told Reborn to dress nice, not too formal, and not too casual either, so he went with his suit. The other guys were suits, and the girls wore nice dresses. (Mammon and Lal were more of forced into dresses).

The place they went to was called _Enoteca Pinchiorri. _It was a restaurant in Florence Italy. How they got there in time amazed Skull, they went from Japan to Italy in what felt like minutes.

"Tell me, how did that happen?" Skull asks, as he looked at Luce.

"Skull, Skull, Skull. When you're an Arcobaleno, you can do anything, plus we used Giotto's private jet, he only uses it when it's important, this is important."

Skull only shrugged as they walked into the restaurant. It was delicious and expansive if you asked Mammon. Even though she wasn't the one paying, (Luce decided to take the tab since Reborn was her boyfriend and she decided to go there).

* * *

They skipped dessert, and went home. Luce had made a devils food chocolate cake food Reborn, he loved. The whole time they ate the cake Mammon was grumbling about how much money they spent for dinner. Reborn laughed at her.

"Don't worry midget, for your birthday we will eat Roman noodles, and eggs." He grinned. Mammon glared at him.

"Eat your cake!" She snapped; and he gladly did as he was told. Eating the cake as if it was the first thing he has had to eat in his entire life.

"So good," he moaned as he ate. The others laughed at him because of it. Luce smiled and kissed his cheek.

Grinning like the idiots they gathered into the movie room, where it was completely empty and started to watch some of Reborn's favorite Mafia movies and horror movies, before Luce and Reborn would retire to Reborn's room for the night.

* * *

**I apologize that the chapter is so short, it was rushed. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Mammon: She's been spending most of her time at work or on Facebook. Blame that, and give me money while you're at it.**

**Nikki: Ciao, Ciao, please R&R!**


	18. Tsuna's birthday

**So I got the 3DS and Game Thursday! I'm excited about that! I want to play it during work but I can't T_T Because I only have 30 minutes for Lunch, which I only sit up front and relax watching everyone work. Friday night I beat my first boss as Riku none the less (And here I thought I would SUCK fighting as Riku.) But I got to the new world as Riku before Sora. Right now as Sora I'm at the first boss battle and within seconds my time limit as him runs out! Go figure!**

**As I'm posting this, I am currently making Sea-Salt ice cream, so that should be interesting. I'm a little worried about the taste, it doesn't say how much sea-salt to put into the ice cream really. All the recipe says is to add a little, and continue to add until you get a salty-sweet taste. So hopefully we won't put to much in it.  
**

**Izumicon is coming up fast, so if you're in the state it's being held in, it would be awesome to meet you, but it would also be slightly weird.**

**(If you do go, look for Mammon! It will be me…maybe). FIFTEEN MORE DAYS UNTIL I GET MY TSUNA JACKET! I'm super excited about that, it better be worth the sixty bucks I freaking spent on it! And I swear if that keychain breaks I'm gonna have a major bitch fit! When that day comes, you can ask Sammy, she will tell you if I did or not!**

**So during the weekend I was texting Sammy, and she dared me to write a lemon. I'm not really sure about, but if I do, I'm trying to think who I want to write it about, BelXFemMam, or FonXFeMam.**

**I I've been a member of this Facebook group Vongola Mansion for a week now, and I'm Mammon, it' really fun to talk to the girl who is Xanxus and the guy who is Bel! They are so awesome!**

**Anyways, I should end this author's note now. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tsuna's Birthday!**

October fourteenth was Tsunayoshi Sawada's birthday. He still wasn't used to spending it with his friends, but he sure was glad that he had more people to spend it with then just his mother. He wasn't sure how he felt about Luce walking up to him during breakfast and stand on their table, she took a rather deep breath before she screamed as loud as she could.

"BUON COMPLEANNO TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!" With that she had Reborn help her down, a smile on her face as she kissed Tsuna's cheek and skipped off. Tsuna's face turned red, as his hand shot to his cheek, for that was the second time a cute girl had kissed him on his cheek like that. The first being Chrome, the first time they met she kissed him on the cheek. She said it was a thank you for being nice to her.

Now he was just kissed by the idol of the chaos Academy, Luce future leader of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. "Tsuna-Kun…" Kyoko slightly frowned as she looked at him, he turned to face her, and his heart dropped.

'_Oh no, what if Kyoko-Chan starts thinking that I don't like her… ahh, she doesn't know I like her!' _He now fought with himself. Kyoko gave him a confused look.

"Tsuna-Kun, can I ask you something?" She repeated. Tsuna looked at her, a smile on his face.

"Anything Kyoko-Chan," he replied, a hopeful look in his eyes as he thought of what she could be asking him.

"Ah, the dance on Halloween, it's a girl ask guy right?" Tsuna nodded, the others watched closely, as listened to what was going on. "Um, I was wondering if…" She trailed off looking away. Tsuna's eyes were wide.

'_She's gonna ask me to the dance! She's gonna ask me to the dance!' _He screamed in his mind as he watched the girl he loved with all his heart.

"I was wondering if you, knew if Bel-San will go with me?" She asked, Tsuna fell over.

"Belphegor...?" Tsuna asked with a frown. Kyoko blushed with a nod as she looked away from Tsuna.

"Bel-San is nice to us… so why not?"

"O…oh…" Tsuna seemed down.

"Hahah, Chrome, Haru, Hana, Shitopi-Chan, Yuni, have you decided who you want to ask yet?" Yamamoto asked the five girls. They shook their heads, blushes on their faces.

"Byakuran." Yuni replied, causing everyone to stare at her in awe.

"You're going to be daring and ask a junior to a dance?" Skull asked, at the moment all of the upperclassmen were doing their own thing and hanging with their own friends besides the freshmen.

"I already asked him. He agreed and accepted my request before I could even finish my question." Yuni replied in a soft voice. They stared in awe.

"Hahi, Haru-San wants to ask him in private, and not tell who it is!" Haru snapped, glaring at Yamamoto.

"Tsk, I don't plan on going." Hana replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"Gokudera-Kun, will you go to the dance with me?" Shitopi-Chan asked Gokudera, the storm glared and flat out turned her down. She frowned.

"Chrome what about you?" Tsuna asked looking at her, trying to get over his sadness.

Chrome blushed, "I asked Mukuro-Sama, but he said that I had to take Fran." Chrome replied, no hint of emotion in her voice at all.

"Eh, Mukuro turned you down?" Tsuna frowned, "but, that's not right!"

"I don't mind," Chrome replied, she wasn't really going to be taking Fran, he said he didn't want to go with a girl, but he would go with the Varia who planned on messing with people while there.

She hasn't asked the person she wanted to ask yet, because she doesn't really see him around school that much, but she knew where to find him if she wanted to ask him. Oh how she hoped he hasn't been asked by someone else yet.

* * *

Being Sunday, they didn't have to attend classes, so they decided to go to town and see a movie or something. Finishing breakfast they left.

The girls were together talking about stuff, Tsuna and the boys walked together, watching. "Jyuudaime, do you think Sasagawa is really going to ask the knife bastard do you?" Gokudera whispered, he knew how much Tsuna liked Kyoko, and being his right hand man he would do what it takes to get them together.

Tsuna shrugged, "I'm not sure, I hope not." He replied with a frown.

"Hahah cheer up Tsuna, I'm sure she was just nervous and asked that as a cover." Yamamoto laughed.

"Yamamoto do you think someone is going to ask you?"

Yamamoto nodded, "I already had twenty girls ask me to the dance, I turned them down though." Yamamoto replied, "I didn't really like any of them. I'm waiting for the right girl to ask." He grinned slightly, they wondered what he meant.

"Is there a girl you like Yamamoto-Kun?" Yamamoto kept his grin as he placed a finger over his lips.

"Tell, tell."

"Guys, what movie do you want to see?" The girls asked, they shrugged.

"No Chick flicks!" Gokudera snapped looking at them. The girls giggled and got the movie tickets.

They led the guys inside and to the theater room they would be in. The move was a chick flick like the girls wanted, the guys groaned during the whole thing and they were glad when they were freed from it.

* * *

They walked around the small shopping center that was there, they looked around, trying to pick out costumes they would be wearing for the dance, "Byakuran wants to dress up as marshmallows," Yuni replied as she looked for a giant marshmallow costume. "I said if we could find them we can, but if not then no marshmallow costume."

They laughed at her, but when they realized she was serious they shut up. "An Tsuna-Kun what do you want to be?" Tsuna shrugged.

"He's going to be a farmer." Reborn's voice was heard, they turned to see the hitman holding the costume out to Tsuna. The boy frowned as he took the costume.

"But..."

"No buts, you will be a farmer, but it's not just a farmer, it is a monster tamer!" Reborn exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"Gokudera will be a werecat, Yamamoto a zombie. Lambo will be a lightning bolt, Ryohei will be an automatic, aka Frankenstein, and Hibari's going to be a vampire. Chrome's going to be a mummy, and Mukuro will be another Monster tamer!" Reborn informed them. They stared at Reborn, wondering why he had just chosen what they would be. He only grinned.

After one look from Reborn, they said nothing. Looking down they got the costumes they were told to get. The other got costumes that suited them as well.

"Jyuudaime, didn't Mama want to see you?" Gokudera asked, looking at his boss. Tsuna quickly nodded as they returned to the school. Chrome excused herself for a bit as she went to find someone.

* * *

They went to Nana's class room; she had the whole place set up. Just for Tsuna. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSU-KUN," Nana screamed as she attacked her son with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Iemitsu laughed as he messed up Tsuna's hair.

"Happy birthday kiddo," Tsuna grumbled as he went to the cake, and made a wish. Of course, his wish was for Kyoko to really ask him to the dance. Closing his eyes he blew the candles out. Everyone clapped as Nana cut the cake and passed pieces out to everyone.

"So what did you kids to today?" Nana asked.

"We saw a movie, and then we went costume shopping!" Haru exclaimed with a smile. She was going to go as Namahage like she does every year.

Smiling Nana watched as the kids interacted together, they laughed and joked about the day. Nana giggled as she went to get something. Waving the kids to do whatever they wanted as she made more plans about the night. She spoke with the Arcobaleno, the Varia, and all of the other groups she knew he hung out with.

They all held devilish grins as she spoke to them, she didn't notice though. Returning to the room she gave her husband a confused look as the freshmen were all gone. He said they went to play somewhere else. She giggled and went to work cooking.

* * *

Tsuna and his friends were now in the training grounds just relaxing under the sun, it was fun! And they all enjoyed it. That is until a flame was shot at them. Jumping out of the way Tsuna looked to see Byakuran standing there, a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Hahaha Tsunayoshi-Kun, today's your birthday, so why not celebrate with a fight! Oh hi Yuni-Chan!" Yuni waved to Byakuran with a smile as she made sure to get out of the way enough for Tsuna to be the only one in range of Byakuran's attacks.

"Tsuna," Reborn's voice was then heard again. Turning the freshmen looked at his teacher, and yelped when Reborn shot at him with his Leon gun.

"Reborn what are you doing!"

"It's your birthday right? Well Tsuna, for a freshman's birthday, we like to celebrate in a very special way. A Free for all, now we would have done it earlier, but you weren't around, and Primo said we aren't allowed to go to town and destroy it like last time." Reborn replied.

"We had been planning it for when you got back, so get ready to fight Tsuna."

Reborn then shot Tsuna with a bullet, Tsuna didn't fall like he did the first day of school. This time, the flame flit itself and Tsuna was now in his calm nature came into play. "Kyoko-Chan, Haru, Hana, go somewhere safe." Tsuna ordered as he got ready to fight.

The girls nodded as they turned to Chrome, "Chrome-Chan are you going to come?" Chrome shook her head, pulling her trident out.

"No, but I'll protect you while you return to the dorms."

"I'll go with." Yuni said as the girls went back to their dorms, Chrome using her shield to protect them.

Once they were inside things turned serious, the whole school had turned into a battle ground. Tsuna fought Xanxus, Byakuran, Mukuro, and all of the Arcobaleno, including Skull. Who was the first to be taken out.

Luce might have looked like an easy target, Tsuna was going to simply knock her out. Yet she was the only one Tsuna couldn't handle. She held a victorious look on her face as she turned, flipped everyone off and went to the kitchen.

"That's how mama plays." She said. Reborn followed her like the lost puppy he is.

* * *

Tsuna now rested alone on the stair case recovering from the battle, no one bothered to mess with him, now that the battles were over. He felt pathetic now looking down he frowned.

"Tsuna-Kun?" Kyoko asked, she held a worried look on her face as she walked to him and held an ice pack out, "Are you all right?" Tsuna nodded and accepted the ice pack, thanking her.

"It's normal for my birthday always ending me getting beat up." He replied, Kyoko smiled as she patted his hand.

"Tsuna-Kun, can I ask you a question."

"What is it?" He asked. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Well um, I lied when I said I would ask Bel-San out." She bit her lip then looked at him, "I was going to ask you."

Tsuna stared at her, with wide eyes as a goofy smile came to his face, "yes Kyoko-Chan," the two smiled at each other as Kyoko placed a kiss on his cheek and ran off.

* * *

**Gomen, again this isn't that long. I was just getting bored of this chapter.**

**The next chapter is also going to be short, but it's the start of a new Arc I'm going to do, for those who have read the Wedding Arc for Growing Up Together, the Baozhai family will be coming in soon! Just need to fully work out how I want all of them to be. I might have them act different than I did in Sam's story.**

**Next Chapter is full of Chrome! So to all you Chrome fans out there next chapter is for you! **

**Please R&R love you long time! Mammon will spend ONE day with the first person to leave a review for this chapter! If she denies it, well don't believe her. She's a liar.**


	19. Boazhai Arc, Hai Attacks

**Hey guys, I have a few chapters of the Baozhai Arc done, but I need to edit it because I originally started to write this Arc for when they returned from Fall beak. That didn't work because I decided to do something else. So I've been looking for a good time to post this. I decided to do it now after Tsuna's birthday. **

**Again, this chapter is about Chrome. It shows a side that no one sees, when I look at Pictures of Chrome on Zerochan, there are always mean comments about how she's useless, well this chapter right here is to show that Chrome is stronger then what people think... This is to prove those people wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I do own Hai! He's one of my new OC's ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Baozhai Arc, Hai's attack!**

Monday morning, Mukuro had walked up to Chrome, a smile on his face as he pushed her hair away from her face; she ended up blushing because of it. She gave her beloved master a bright smile.

"Chrome, I'll be taking Fran off your hands for a week. It will give you time to relax and focus on school work, and train without worrying about Fran." Chrome had only nodded, but that also meant the only way for Ken and Chikusa to talk to Mukuro was via Chrome.

So wherever she went, they were with her. It made her embarrassed slightly, but it helped to keep bullies away. The two ran off when Hibari stopped in front of Chrome, he was staring down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Good evening Kumo-San." Chrome spoke in a soft voice as she looked at him.

"Where is he?" He demanded. Chrome gave him a confused look. "Rokudo Mukuro, where is he?"

"Mukuro-Sama said he was going to train Fran, I'm pretty sure they went to a different country for it." Hibari glared down at her, making her flinch slightly. "Did you want to speak with him Kumo-San?" Hibari shook his head and held his Tonfas up.

"I wanted to bite him to death; you will have to do for now vessel of Mukuro."

She frowned, "I didn't break any of the rules, nor did Mukuro-Sama, so there's no reason for you to want to bite me or Mukuro-Sama to death."

Kids around them stopped walking and looked at them. No one ever spoke to Hibari like that, "isn't that freshmen right there one of Sawada friends?" A girl asked as she looked at her friend.

"It is who knew they were idiots just like him."

"More like brave! Sawada might have fought Xanxus-Sempai, but he still runs in fear when he sees Hibari-Sempai."

"How much you wanna bet he really will bite her to death for that?" A random boy asked.

"I bet a week's allowance."

Hibari sent them all a glare, "if you don't return to class right away I'll bite you all to death!" They screamed, as they speed walked to class. He then turned to Chrome, a glare on his face, "go to class." He spat.

"Um, Kumo-San, I don't have to attend my class this period since I have training with Mammon-Chan."

"Then go to wherever it is you need to train!" He growled, as she yelped and left in a rush. He watched her the whole time.

"I might be a mean teacher, but I still won't snap at young girls like that." Alaude said as he walked up. He held a blank look on his face as he looked down at Hibari.

"Hn," Hibari turned and left, Alaude only shook his head as he looked at the time, he had a full hour before his next class starts, might as well take a nap.

* * *

Chrome paused as she felt a flame nearby, it was a new flame, one she hasn't felt before. Looking around she tried to point the flame out. She just couldn't pinpoint where it was yet.

"Don't think too hard." Chrome's eye widened as she quickly spun around and held her trident up to protect herself. "You are actually quick on your feet."

Chrome only narrowed her eyes as she pushed the stranger away and actually looked at him. The man was wearing an indigo shirt with black pants and long boots. His hair was long and pulled back in a low pony tail, if she guessed his hair was probably as long as Fon's, maybe an inch longer… or shorter. His eyes locked with her one eye and she felt her breath hitch. They were a beautiful emerald shade.

He was wilding a Pudao; Chrome hasn't seen one in real life before… until now that is. She started at the long handle and its long sharp blade. She knew that he wasn't a student here at the school. She knew she had to do something, if he engaged in battle, then that must mean he's from a rival family who has come to try to destroy the school.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly as she stared at him, she knew he wasn't an illusion by all the training Mammon had put her through.

The man smiled and stood straight, standing his weapon by his side as he bowed to her, "My name is Hai Wan, and it is nice to meet you…?"

"Chrome Dokuro," she said as she scanned him over to make sure he didn't make any sudden moves. "Why are you on school grounds? And you attacked as a threat."

All he did was smile at her, it was slowly starting to annoy her, and tightening her grip on her trident she took one small step forward before she took off towards him. She jumped and slammed the blunt end of her trident onto the ground.

"Go!" She spoke in a soft tone as the ground turned to lava. Hai looked down and jumped out of the way as a fire pillar shot up where he was standing. He landed with ease, and ran towards her, the sharp end of his weapon pointed forward, ready to stab her.

She didn't even attempt to escape, or scream as he stabbed her through her stomach, she coughed up blood and dropped her trident. "For a student of an Arcobaleno, you sure are weak. Oh well, at least by taking out Mukuro Rokudo's vessel that means we are one step closer to taking over Kokuyo land."

"You're wrong." Chrome spoke. "You can't take over Kokuyo land by defeating me." Chrome spoke as she stood up straight and looked at him. A smile was on her face as blood slid down the sides of her lips.

He pulled the blade out and sliced her in half. "Damn, I was tricked by an illusion like that? It was so weak! Yet I couldn't see though it?"

"I was trained by Mukuro-Sama before I even started to attend school with Boss." Chrome's voice was heard; he turned to the left and watched as Chrome came out from her hiding spot.

"So that's where you were hiding this whole time."

"You're wrong, I'm over here."

"No I'm over here."

Hai turned to look as two more Chrome's appeared. "Which one is the real one?" All three asked as they spun their tridents around and slammed the blunt ends on the ground.

He closed his eyes and focused, they weren't real illusions like he had thought. This should be easy, opening his eyes and turned towards the real Chrome. He copied her motion of slamming the blunt end of his Pudao onto the ground; the fire pillars turned to water, and flooded the halls. Chrome slammed her trident into the ground to keep from floating away.

"Shouldn't have done that," she looked up in time to see knives thrown at her, she let out a whimper as she covered her wounds. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him run towards her again.

"Cortina Nebbia," she said, he was taken back when a heavy mist flame surrounded her in a mist like barrier. His attacked bounced off when he attacked.

"What kind of barrier is this?"

"Cortina Nebbia is my shield, that not only protects me, but it also traps anyone in it. You can't escape even if you wanted to can you?"

Hai tried to escape, but was injured by it. "I missed judged you, but I won't let you defeat me so easily."

She held a blank look as she watched him for a second before he vanished in mist. Not being quick enough she was thrown back and let out a small whimper when she hit her own shield. The whimpering grew when he grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her up.

"You're starting to slow down, not used to actual fights yet are you?"

Chrome tried to break free. "Mukurowl," She called. The owl ring was lit with a light mist flame and the white owl came out. It attacked Hai, causing him to drop her and leap back. He swung his Pudao at it. Mukurowl floated back to Chrome's side.

"Your box weapon is an owl I see." The two ignored the fact that there was a loud bell singling the end of class. Students started to fill the halls. They heard the fighting and rushed to see what was going on.

"Dokuro is fighting!"

"No way, is she winning?"

"I don't know? Who's the guy? He's a total cutie."

"Go Dokuro!"

"Come on Dokuro; don't let this guy beat you!"

"What is going on here…Chrome?" Mammon asked as she walked up with Bel, the two stopped as they saw the mist shield. "I only told her to use that if it was important, and for her to also be using Mukurowl this has to be bad."

Chrome then lit her Vongola Ring; the flame quickly covered the tips of her trident. Hai only grinned, he knew that this was about to come to an end. "So the real fun begins? Were you simply waiting for a show? To prove to the kids who always pick on you that you can fight, and even kill if needed?"

"If I must," she replied as they both took off towards each other, she was trying to figure out how long it would take for a teacher to step in and stop the battle. It might be Primo who stops them. She couldn't be so sure though. "This will end it!"

"Correct, it will end it… for you." Hai informed her. Her eye widened when she stabbed an illusion.

"CHROME BEHIND YOU!" Tsuna screamed as he quickly changed into HDWM and tried to save her. It failed when the attacked landed, cutting Chrome in the side, she let out a scream as she fell to her knees and clenched her side.

Hai stood beside Chrome. He placed his foot on her back and pushed her down. She lay on her back, in pain as she bled. The crowed grew wild as they watched. Hai sent them all a glare; of course, they didn't believe this was a _real _battle.

"Now, where should I end this? Let it be slow and very painful, or fast and painless?"

Chrome looked up at Hai her single eye looked up at him, she winched as she tried to grab her trident. He shook his head and kicked it out of the way. "Slow and Painful it is." He turned his weapon around and stabbed her in the left arm. She threw her head back and screamed in pain.

'_Chrome, what's going on?'_ She heard Mukuro ask, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Instead she tried to fight the pain when he withdrew his weapon and stabbed her right arm. She heard a crunch, and more pain then when her left arm was stabbed shot through her. The screams grew louder.

"CHROME," Tsuna punched Hai in the face and sent him flying. He kneeled beside Chrome and scanned her over. "Chrome, hang in there…" Tsuna turned to glare at Hai.

"If you don't hurry and take care of her, she will bleed to death." Hai turned to Mist as Tsuna tried to swing at him.

"Tsuna, Chrome's the only concern for right now." Reborn said as he kneeled down beside Chrome. He picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary.

All of her friends close behind. Mammon stood back as she watched; she turned to glare at the other kids. "What the fuck are you all just standing around for? Someone clean this blood up, the rest of you go back to class!" She snapped.

Bel sensed how pissed she was. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips as he kissed her fingers. "It will be all right, you get stronger after each battle. She will learn from this… right?"

"He intended to kill her, or injure her enough to where someone would show himself." She looked at him and pulled her hand away. "The Arcobaleno will talk this over. Go to class Bel."

Bel shrugged, "I'm actually going to check on Chrome, to make sure she's all right." She nodded as she watched him walk towards the infirmary. Mammon made her way to the Arcobaleno room.

* * *

**How was that? To be honest, I was completely in the mood to write this! I think this is by far my best fight scene ever! There will be more fights coming up soon between different Characters. I need to work in more details about the family though. But there are only nine important Characters in the Baozhai family that you should care about. You already know three of them. Can you guess who they are? You met one in this chapter. And the other two have been in chapters before this.**

**Well please R&R!**


	20. Rong and Yon

**This chapter kind of has to do with Mukuro, for a request from a guest. So I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rong and Yon.**

Mukuro and Fran were in the middle a rain forest, the former was teaching his young student some new illusions when he felt a sudden pain in his side and left arm. He knew what happened. "Something is wrong with Chrome, Fran, continue with what I told you to do, I'm going to find out what's going on." Fran only nodded as he continued to focus on making his illusions solid forms without using a ring.

'_Chrome, what's going on?' _He asked, and waited for her reply. He got nothing, instead he felt a sharp pain in his right arm, and he knew her arm was broken.

"Master you just winched, is something bad happening to Chrome-Nee?" Fran asked as he sat beside Mukuro.

"I'm not sure little one; she won't reply to anything, I'm going to take control of one of the students at school and figure out what's going on." Fran nodded, he made sure nothing happened to his master's body... besides the fact that he drew on Mukuro's face, making him really look like a pineapple.

"Oh Master is going to kill me when he finds out!" Fran gave a fake sounding laughed.

"Hiroyuki Endo, allow me to take control of your body." Mukuro spoke to the freshmen. He fell into a trance and allowed Mukuro to take control.

Mukuro walked to the Arcobaleno office. He opened the door and walked in. They Arcobaleno were all just sitting there trying to figure out what happened. Mukuro cleared his throat. They glanced at him.

"Hello Mukuro, what can we do for you?" Verde asked, knowing full well what he came here for.

Walking to the table he grabbed Mammon's chair and spun it around, glaring down at her. _"What_ _happened to my Nagi_?" He demanded with a hiss.

Mammon slapped his arm away and spun her chair back around as she looked everywhere but Mukuro, "I don't know what fully happened, I wasn't there when the battle started, only when it ended. Because of it time that could have been used training was spent doing nothing. I could have been collecting money if I knew she would pick a fight she wasn't completely ready for."

"How can money be the only thing on your mind? Is Chrome all right? She didn't reply, and the pain _I _felt when she was attacked!"

"Oh, so you can feel her pain? Can she feel yours?" Luce asked curious.

Mukuro glared at her, "yes, but that's beside the point, what happened? Why wasn't Ken or Chikusa with her at all times?"

Verde typed something into the computer and showed Mukuro the screen, "Kyoya was the last person with Chrome before she was attacked."

"Kufufu, I should have known that Skylark was involved in some strange way! Oh when I get my hands on him I'll make him pay!"

Fon grabbed Mukuro and forced him to sit down, "calm down my friend, I know Kyoya was the last one to talk to her before the fight, but that doesn't mean he planned it." Fon gave a weak smile.

"Who was the man who attempted to kill her? Kufu I'll make him pay."

"You know he's pissed when he uses one Fu." Reborn said there was a Du-du-dump sound in the background which everyone ignored.

Luce rolled her eyes at Reborn, "we didn't get his name, but Verde can find it."

Verde only nodded as he switched cameras to the scene with Chrome's battle, "Hai Wan?" Fon asked in shock. They turned to face Fon.

"You know him?" Lal asked with narrowed eyes. Fon nodded.

"Hai Wan was one of my friends back in China, before I moved to Italy then here." He told them, "I lost contact with him though."

Mukuro glared at Fon, he shook his head and looked at Luce, "is my dear Nagi in the infirmary?"

"Yes, but they might have moved her to the hospital to recover better" The soft look on Mukuro's face shocked them as Luce told him Chrome was safe.

"I'm going to see her, if you could; until my real body returns could you keep someone to watch over her?" He asked Luce.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her while she is recovering."

"Grazie Luce," she smiled as Mukuro closed his eyes and his form changed. When the boy opened his eyes he was confused and didn't know how he got there.

"Where am I?" Bermuda stood in front of Hiroyuki and the last thing the freshmen saw was black.

* * *

Ken let out a sigh as he sat in the hospital room with Chikusa and Kyoko. They were given the day off to watch her. "This is so boring; she's only going to sleep Byon!" Ken complained as he looked at Chikusa, "Can't we do something else?"

"Ken, you're annoying, Chrome is trying to heal. Why don't you go outside and run around the building you stupid dog."

Ken only glared at Chikusa as he stood up and went outside anyways. Chikusa went to the window and watched as Ken ran around the building a few times. Dr. Shamal walked into the room to check on Chrome.

"Well, her Illusion organs still seem to be intact, and her wounds are healing nicely. Her arm is indeed broken, and it will take a while to heal. Kyoko, if you would be kind as to bring her homework while she is out that would be wonderful."

Kyoko smiled and agreed, "Of course anything as long as she gets better soon." Kyoko gave a soft smile as she looked at her sleeping friend. Chikusa glanced back at the window; Ken hasn't made an appearance again after he ran behind the building.

He turned to see that Dr. Shamal left the room, pushing his glasses up he took the seat by Chrome's bed and watched as Kyoko knitted to pass the time. He took out his Yo-yo's and played with them. He paused and looked out the window. "Do you sense that?" He asked. Kyoko stopped what it was she was doing and looked at him.

"Sense what?" Chikusa went to the window and saw something sharp coming towards the window. He rushed to the girls and covered them. Kyoko screamed when the window shattered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Chikusa replied as he looked at the shattered window.

There was a girl standing there, she was wearing a long purple Chinese Kimono with a pair of black pants and black flats. Her long black hair was pulled back in a clip with one strand falling over her face, that single strand was purple and it covered her left dark red eye.

What made Chikusa on edge about her was her weapon. It was a Kau Sin Ke, a long fighting chain. It was fifty-five Inches long chain composed of nine steel links, there was a sharp steel end at one end, and a normal end that she held onto.

"What a bore, and to think I came all this way from China to have this battle. It seems like I won't have a fun one. I should have gone with fight the dog." She said in a bored tone as she looked around the room. "Hmm, so Hai didn't kill her like he should have. I guess it's my job to finish the both of you off… plus the other girl."

Kyoko tightened her grip on Chikusa's sleeve. He placed his hand on hers. "Sasagawa, make sure nothing gets close to Chrome." Kyoko nodded as she let go of his hand and protected Chrome, she hit the button to page the doctors, and hopping Shamal would come to check.

Chikusa stood in front the bed, his Yo-Yo's out. Ready to battle, "so you're a cloud attribute, and you know the person who did this to Chrome" The girl nodded.

"Rong Lee is my name, and yes I know the man who did this to her. And yes, I am a cloud. It's time to put you three to an end." She ever so lightly flicked her wrist and the weapon attacked. Chikusa copied the motion and released the needles that were within his hedgehog.

Rong watched as Chikusa stood his ground in front of the girls, he didn't try to move and if an attack hit him, he took it. "Is this due to your attribute?" She wondered as she stabbed him in the arm, he winched but didn't move.

Chikusa attacked again, this time, his needles were covered in a rain flame, she blocked them from hitting her, and she didn't however block the Trident Mosquitoes that bit her neck. She slapped it; pulling it back she looked at what she just saw.

"What's this? A Mosquitoes in October, how strange is that?"

"It's one of my pets, a trident Mosquitoes." The girl turned to look at Dr. Shamal who was standing beside Kyoko now. "This only takes a second to get in your blood stream."

"Trident Shamal, I never thought I would meet you in my life… ah, what did you do? My body feels heavy… and it burns!" She screamed as she dropped her weapons and fell to the ground in pain.

"This is Elephant poison my dear. I got it from a certain group of cuties at school. This will take thirty seconds, if you don't get this little antidote here anytime soon you will die." He said as he tossed the bottle in the air, and catches it over and over.

"Now you can answer some questions for us." Chikusa said with a blank voice as he took her weapon away from her, he gave it to Kyoko. She found it was heavy.

"Time's ticking my dear," Shamal said as he kneeled down before her. She tried to reach for the antidote but her body was too heavy. She let out a cry.

"It burns!" She screamed.

"Oh I hate to see a pretty girl in pain, but if this is the only way to get what we want, I guess we have to let you suffer." Shamal let out a sigh as he looked down at her.

"What family are you from?" Chikusa asked in a bored tone.

"I rather die than tell you anything," She replied in a tone that told them she couldn't care less. Shamal and Chikusa both guessed that all she wasn't used to this.

Chikusa quickly covered the girls again as a smoke bomb was dropped into the room. Shamal was tackled and the antidote was taken from him and given to Rong. Her weapon was also taken away from Kyoko.

"Hehehe, Rong, it seems they were able to subdue you for a while."

"Shut up Yon; did you take care of the mutt?"

"No, more people came before I could finish him off." The new voice, Yon said. She sounded as if she should be in grade school.

"I see, for now we will return. It's not like we will be punished, Hai didn't even finish his job of killing the illusionist and taking control of Kokuyo Land." Rong said, "Rain, maybe we could have a more interesting battle when you're not playing guard dog."

With that the smoke cleared and the girls were gone.

Chikusa looked down at the girls; Chrome was unfazed by what happened while Kyoko was flinching slightly. Shamal took Kyoko to a different room to have her calm down.

* * *

The others came in to see that the room was a mess. "Thank goodness Chrome's all right." Tsuna said as he went to her side. She opened her eye and turned to look at Tsuna when she heard his voice.

"Boss… Mukuro-Sama…?"

"Mukuro-Sama isn't here Chrome," Chikusa said as he looked down at her.

She turned to look at him, "where's Ken… Chikusa your hurt," The heart monitor started to speed up as she began to panic.

"Calm down!" Mammon snapped. Chrome turned to look at her teacher, but her panic didn't die down even if she was ordered to. Everything that happened came rushing back into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, after everything you have done to train me… I still couldn't win… I'm weak!" She cried.

The nurses came in and tried to calm her down; when words didn't help they gave her a medicine which calmed her down. She relaxed and stared at the ceiling as if it was the most entertaining thing she has ever seen. A smile came to her face as she turned back to her friends. She had forgotten they were there.

"Oh good morning everyone, why are you in my room?" She tried to wave with her right arm but it refused.

Tsuna gave her a worried smile, "Chrome. You're in the hospital right now, don't try to move your arms around and don't try to push yourself to sit up. Your wounds could open."

"My wounds, Boss what do you mean?" She looked herself over the best she could, her arms were wrapped up, her right being in a cast, and she was sure there was a bandage around her stomach. "Huh, I guess I am injured."

"Until you return to school, you are allowed to miss out on all my training." Mammon declared, even if she was sure Chrome wouldn't remember when the meds wear off. "Until then, I'm positive Sawada will be willing to do your school work for you, as well as your training."

"Don't steal my student for training, and for the school work, Dame-Tsuna would make her fail every class." Reborn scolded. Mammon grinned as she looked at Chrome.

"Right until you recover just rest and enjoy your time off, and be grateful for it."

Luce took the seat Kyoko had used; she folded her arms over the bed and rested her head on them. "I have something to tell you, Chrome-Chan."

Chrome's eye lit up as she looked at Luce, "is it something special?" Luce nodded. Chrome tried to think of something.

"You will have your own personal body guards for while you're here in the hospital, they will get you what you need, and make sure no one bad comes in and tries to hurt you until you are fully healed."

Chrome looked at Luce in horror "someone's out to hurt me? Did I do something wrong? Will Mukuro-Sama and Mammon-Chan be mad at me for it?"

Mammon grinned as she took Chikusa's seat. "Mad yes, at you, no. We won't be mad at you this time. You put up a good fight. So I'll forgive you for losing, this time."

Chrome smiled at her teacher as she looked for Mukuro, she frowned when she didn't see him. "Mukuro…Sama?"

Luce placed her hand on Chrome's, "why don't you go back to sleep? I'm sure you're starting to feel tired rights about now aren't you?" Chrome didn't know it, but her eyes were indeed starting to get heavy.

"I think I will do that." She yawned.

"Remember, as soon as you wake up tomorrow. Hopefully you will be out of the hospital." Tsuna told her with a smile.

Chrome nodded with a soft smile, "Nighty-Night everyone, Chikusa." Chikusa stopped when she called him, turning he glanced at her slightly, "be careful." She smiled before she fell to sleep. Shamal came in and placed a hand on Chikusa's back leading him to a different room to take care of his wounds, oh how he hated taking care of men's wounds.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm trying to get better at my fight scenes so I apologize if they are crappy. Personally I think Chrome's fight scene was a lot better.**

**Please Leave a review!**


	21. Gamma, Tazaru, and Genkishi

**It's been a while since I updated, so here it is! To be honest, I've been feeling rather lazy and I'm kind of bummed out that I didn't get that many reviews over the time period of the last update. But I hope that changes! So This chapter still about Chrome, but there will be signs of the others as well three new characters showing up, which I'm sure you can guess who they are by the title of this chapter. **

**We also got a Manga update! Ah Lal's so beautiful! I envy that she's the only one who is freed from her curse! I wish the others were adults! Then we would find out their real genders! But, but my friend pointed out that if you look at how Amano draws her female and males, their Chins are different, females are pointy while Males are slightly round. So go check it out!**

**Oh so another reason for me not updating, it's been a busy month, my great aunt died, my uncle moved here, and i'v been home alone with my brother for about two weeks... OH I got something! I created a facebook page in September. And I would really like it if you guys who have a facebook account will like it for me and all my friends who are apart of it. The link is on my profile. ****Um, well I don't have anything else to say at the moment, so please do enjoy my update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn, but if I did. Viper would be a female, the Arcobaleno would have their bodies back. and there would be so much freaking BV all the fangirls who ship them will have nose bleeds!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Gamma, Tazaru, and Genkishi.**

The next day before school started Tsuna and the others visited Chrome. They paused when the door opened and Hibari walked out of the hospital, he looked slightly tired.

"What are you looking at Herbivores?" He snapped causing Tsuna to jump, the others flinched slightly as Hibari glared and went to school.

"Haru-San wonders if Hibari-San has a family member in the hospital." Haru asked, as they signed in and went to Chrome's room.

She was starting to wake up, turning her head slightly she gave a slight smile, "Good morning Chrome, how are you feeling?"

She tried to get into a comfortable position but pain shot through her, making her winch. "In pain," She replied with a weak smile, "what time is it?"

"Ah it's seven-forty." Tsuna said, "we are about to go to school, but we promised to visit you. Remember?" Chrome looked at Tsuna, and shook her head.

"I'm not sure if it's what they are giving me, or if Mukuro-Sama is making it so I don't remember."

Kyoko smiled, "It's what the doctors are giving you. Dr. Shamal will be checking on you every now and again, and Luce-Chan is sending some people over to keep an eye on you during the day so you don't have to worry about being attacked, and focus on getting better. Kay?"

Chrome only nodded as she tried to stretch. "We will be back during Lunch, see you later Chrome-Chan~" Kyoko and Haru said together as they helped Chrome get comfortable then hugged her goodbye.

Chrome watched as everyone said goodbye and left. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. It didn't work; she heard noise from outside her room. Reaching over and winching in pain she grabbed her bag and pulled it over. She dug around and took a grip onto her trident.

The door opened and she heard two pairs of footsteps walk in. "Chrome Dokuro?" She heard a voice ask. It sounded like a male… one she hasn't heard before. Opening her eye she looked at the man. He looked to be a few years older than her. His blond hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black suit.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at them.

"My name is Gamma, and these two are Genkishi, and Tazaru." Gamma replied motioning to the two people with him. "Luce-Sama ordered us to watch you while your here."

Chrome nodded, if Luce sent them, then they must be members of the Giglio Nero Famiglia right? "So kid, do you need anything?" Chrome shook her head at Tazaru she believed.

"All right, Tazaru will stay in here with you, Genkishi and I will wait outside in the hall if you need anything don't be scared to ask." Chrome watched as Gamma and Genkishi left the room. Tazaru took a seat and the room was filled with silence. Chrome released her trident and pulled her hand out of her bag.

Rested her arm on the bed, Tazaru moved her bag out of the way and glanced at her arms, "you got into a serious battle didn't you?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and remained silent. "I see, you're the strong silent type to people you're not used to…" He tapped his knees a few times before he tapped the bed and looked at the door as it opened.

"Good morning Chrome, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Shamal asked as he walked to the bed. She tried to sit up, Shamal stopped her. "You will open your wounds if you put too much strain on yourself." He quickly added as he placed his hands on her shoulders and told her to stay still.

Looking over her, he smiled. Her wounds didn't re-open which was good. He changed her bandages and gave her some meds to help numb the pain. "All right, I'll be back later. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked. Chrome thought it over.

"Could I please have some Apple Juice?" He nodded and went to get her some. Tazaru helped her to sit up, to where it didn't hurt and put stress on her body. "Grazie Tazaru-San." She gave him a soft smile.

* * *

Tsuna was worried, so worried that he ignored all of his classes. When Lunch came around Tsuna hurried everyone to the hospital. Yuni had them stop at a flower shop where they bought plenty of flowers for her, and a 'get well soon' balloon.

Kyoko and Haru even got Chrome her favorite kind of cake. When they got to her room they stared at her two body guards. They looked serious… well one did, the other gave Yuni a smile, "Princess, I didn't know this girl was one of your friends." Yuni nodded.

"Chrome has been my friend for a full year now Gamma." He nodded.

"She might be asleep right about now. She's not a very needy kid like I thought she would be." Yuni nodded as the door was opened and they walked in. They set the flowers around the room and Kyoko set the cake on the table by her bed.

"She will love these!" Haru squealed in delight.

"Tch, we are missing our lunch to visit her and she's asleep." Gokudera complained. Haru glared at him.

"Hahi, Gokudera-San that's not very nice, Chrome-Chan needs her rest!" She replied as she fluffed the pillows. Chrome's eye twitched slightly and slowly opened.

"Is it lunch time all ready?" Haru nodded as she hugged Chrome.

"Chrome-Chan, we were so worried, are you feeling better? Oh we brought you flowers and… CAKE," Chrome glanced to the counter and saw the cake.

A huge smile grew to Chrome's face as she thanked her friends for them, "umm… where will I put all of these when I'm out of the hospital?"

"We can decorate our room with them, and Fran might be annoyed with it though."

Chrome nodded with a smile, "Have you eaten yet?" They shook their heads, "go eat, I don't want to be the one to make you all miss lunch." They only nodded.

"We will be back once we have our food, if we are late for class… oh well." Tsuna smiled as they left to get some food.

"Jyuudaime, how about we get some burgers?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded as they went to get some burgers to eat.

* * *

They returned to Chrome's side and told her what she missed. During school, she only nodded and held a soft smile, "Have you talked to Mukuro?"

Chrome nodded, "When I was asleep he called me to his dream world. I told him everything that has happened. He said that he is going to post pone Fran's training for another time to better protect Kokuyo Land."

"He's only returning for Kokuyo Land?" Chrome nodded.

"Hai said he wanted to take it over. Kokuyo Land is very important to Mukuro-Sama." Chrome told Tsuna, he nodded this time and finished his meal off.

They still had a while before they needed to return to class. Tsuna couldn't help but feel glad that Chrome was able to move a little, she still winched when she slightly twisted her body due to her stomach. "Ah Chrome, are you hungry?" He asked when her stomach growled. She blushed and nodded slightly.

Tazaru stood, "I'll go get you something, just relax I'll be back soon." Her blush grew as she looked down.

Yuni smiled at her friend, "Luce-Nee had them sent here to help you, it will be fine to ask them to get you stuff." She told the girl. Chrome nodded and looked at the door. Genkishi took Tazaru's place until he returned with the food.

He leaned on the wall, Tsuna wondered what he was doing Yuni looked at Genkishi and understood, "Genkishi is a Mist user like Chrome, and he is making sure that Hai Wan doesn't use an illusion to trick them into getting into the room." She informed them. "It's the reason why Byakuran sent him. Luce and Aria-Nee sent Gamma and Tazaru because of how much they trust them."

"Byakuran…sent him?" Yuni nodded with a smile.

"On my orders of course," they blinked… Byakuran… sent one of his men to protect Chrome, because of Yuni? Whoa, she must have something special to order a junior around! "Oh Sawada-San, it's time to go, Chrome we will be back after school ends," Chrome said goodbye as everyone left. Tazaru returned and allowed Genkishi to return outside to watch out for illusions.

* * *

"Ushishishi, and where have you freshmen been? Lunch for you guys ended a few minutes ago." Bel laughed as he stopped them.

"Tch, damn knife bastard, we were visiting Chrome." Gokudera tsked. Bel's grin changed.

"Is she okay? Mammon won't admit it, but she's worried."

Yuni took Bel's hand and pulled him to walk with them, "She has three people watching her, and her wounds are healing, she can sit up now." Bel nodded. "You could tell Viper-Nee that Chrome will be fine, and she will put a lot of effort in training." Bel grinned.

"There were more attacks," Primo said causing the group to stop.

"More attacks?"

"I'm having a meeting with the teachers, Student Council, Varia, the Simon Family, Gesso, Nero Giglio, and you're family Decimo." Tsuna seemed confused, why would he want to talk to him and his family as well? He didn't even have a completely family! All he had was a Mist, Storm, Rain, and now Lighting thanks to Lambo. He was still missing a Sun and a Cloud.

"We will be there Primo." Reborn said out of nowhere, causing Tsuna to scream. "You can count on us, I'll make sure Tsuna has a complete family before the meeting, when will it be?"

Primo nodded, "The meeting will in four hours." Primo smiled as he left.

"All right Tsuna, you heard him, we need to find you're sun and Cloud guardians before the four hour time mark. We also need to get both of your mists there, or at least one of them, as long as you have all of your guardians there."

"Ushishishi, well then Sawada, let's go tell boss!" Tsuna seemed confused as Bel threw Tsuna over his shoulder and vanished.

"JYUUDAIME," Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna, where did you go?" Yamamoto asked, "Belphegor is gone as well."

* * *

"Boss, I brought you something~" Bel chuckled as he dropped Tsuna on the ground.

"HIIIEEE," Tsuna cried as he covered his head, "DON'T KILL ME!" The Varia shook their heads at Tsuna.

"And he's meant to be the next boss of Vongola, Reborn has a lot of work cut out for him." Mammon replied as she looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up when he heard Mammon's voice; he looked around then forward at Xanxus who was glaring down at him. "Xanxus," He jumped back and stared up at him when Xanxus threw a bottle of Tequila at him.

"Trash," Tsuna sweat-dropped, he still hasn't learned has he "what do you want?"

"Ushishishi, Primo sends a message, what better than to have this freshmen tell, that way you can kill him when you're done." Bel grinned.

"Did you think of this plan all on your own Bel? Good job." Mammon said in a fake praising tone. Bel rolled his eyes at her as he took a seat beside her. "Sawada, what is it you have to say?"

Tsuna stood up and dusted himself off before he turned to look at Mammon, "first, Chrome is all right, she has two members of the Giglio Nero Famiglia watching her as well as a member from Byakuran's family, thanks to Luce, Aria, and Yuni." Mammon only nodded.

"Byakuran's family… is it Torikabuto or the Phantom Knight?"

"Phantom…Knight?"

The others rolled their eyes at him, "VOI! SHE MEANS GENKISHI, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF HIM SAWADA?" Squalo snapped with a glare

"Oh, um, Genkishi was there." Tsuna replied, "To keep Hai from getting close while she's recovering."

"Shishi, now tell them the reason who you're here Sawada." Bel said tossing a knife at Tsuna, it made him jump.

"HIIEEE," he cried looking at Bel, "DON'T THROW THAT!" Bel tossed another knife, "All right! All right I'll talk please stop!" Bel chuckled.

"Then talk, we don't have all day." Mammon snapped, "I'm hungry." She mumbled the last part, looking away from the others who were snickering at her.

Tsuna nodded and turned to look at Xanxus, "More students have been attacked like Chrome was. Chikusa and Ken were attacked yesterday at the hospital. Primo is having a meeting over this in four hours. He would like it if all of the Varia could be there."

Xanxus narrowed his eyes "A meeting, by Vongola Primo's orders?" Tsuna nodded. "Varia will be there." Tsuna gave Xanxus a soft smile.

"Thank goodness."

Xanxus held his fun up, "get out, or I'll shoot you." Tsuna let out a squeal as he took off towards the door. The Varia laughed.

"Can we go to lunch now?" Xanxus glanced at Mammon; he nodded as they left to get some food.

"VOI, Mammon, I didn't catch the fight with your freshmen yesterday, did she at least put up a fight?" Mammon nodded.

"From what I could tell, by the time we got there she was about to deliver the final blow, but she fell for the illusion which put her in the hospital." Bel nodded.

"Ushishishi, Sawada sent him flying!" Bel exclaimed, Xanxus sent him a glare, making him look down and away. Mammon grinned at that, she glanced around and saw the hospital. Dr. Shamal flirting with nurses outside the hospital. She rolled her eyes at him.

"They left this idiot to treat Chaos Academy students?"

"Did he do something bad to you after your battle with Mukuro?" Levi asked. Mammon glared.

"I refused to have him as my doctor, if anything the only person for that job I trust is Luss-Nee." Lussuria cooed at that.

"Of course you know I'll treat my own, I would teat Chrome-Chan as well, but Mukuro-Chan would have been mad. He doesn't like it when other men touch his Chrome…. That doesn't explain why Dr. Shamal could."

Shamal glanced at them, and walked over. "Chrome was hopping to see you Viper." He said to Mammon, she glared.

"Mammon, my name is Mammon." She snapped.

"Whatever, she wants to see you about training, I told her it was too soon, but she is in a strange sense related to Mukuro." Shamal said as he walked with the group.

"I refuse to train her if she can't walk." Mammon replied, "All though, if she is determined to train, she will prove it herself, you can tell her if she wants to train, go to our usually training grounds." Shamal nodded with a frown, he didn't like that he would have to re-do her bandages. He left the group.

"Mam-Chan, is that a good idea?" Lussuria asked. She nodded and looked at him.

"I want you there Luss-Nee, if her wounds get to the point she can't handle it, I want Kuu to heal her completely." Lussuria nodded.

* * *

**Well did you like it? **

**I'll really love more reviews! until next time then!**

**R&R**


	22. Chrome's escape, and the meeting

**Ah so I decided to update again, and well yeah. I'm still upset that we will have to wait longer for the Arcobaleno to return to normal T_T it means our wait for BV Will continue! **

**Please don't be mad at me for how this Chapter goes! Chrome's rather stubborn! And she wants to prove herself! **

**Also, if you haven't already, could you guys maybe go read my new one-shot? It's called Noemi's Dream World. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chrome's escape, and the meeting.**

Mukuro and Fran returned from their trip and the first thing they did was visited Chrome, she only smiled when she saw the two, Mukuro told Chrome to do nothing but rest, he would handle the rest. Chrome smiled as she watched the two leave, a determined look was placed on her face as soon as the two left. She glanced at Tazaru, he was reading a book.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she trapped him in an illusion causing him to fall asleep. Grabbing her trident she used it to stand and walk to the bag Kyoko had packed so she could change after she was released from the hospital.

She was shocked to see that the clothes weren't her school uniform like she thought it would be. Kyoko must have guessed that it would be a weekend. She smiled and changed. The outfit was a pair of black tights that cut off a little below her knees, and a red skirt that had ruffles going down the side in a diagonal way. She as well as a long sleeve black and blue shirt, with a pink plaid jacket she had buttoned only on the top. Her signature belt around her waist as well as her signature eye-Patch, she had fish net arm warmers as well as leg warmers with open toe heels.

Looking at the door getting past Gamma wouldn't be a problem, but getting past Genkishi would. She narrowed her eye as she turned to the window, walking over she judged if she could create illusion stairs to get down without anyone noticing. She decided to go with it.

Opening the window she focused on solid stairs. "What are you doing? Get back in bed!" She heard someone shout. She guessed it was Genkishi, since she had never heard him speak before.

"Tazaru, what happened?" Gamma

Chrome glanced at her two guards she apologized before she slammed her trident on the ground and created a metal wall to block them from getting to her. From there she jumped out the window and walked down the stairs. Shamal was waiting on the ground for her. She held her trident ready to attack if needed. He shook his head and walked to her, taking the bandages off of her arms.

"I'm not going to stop you, if you're this determined to get stronger be my guest." He said, "But I'm also your doctor, so don't push yourself to hard." She nodded and left to the normal training area she usually trained at with Mammon.

* * *

She spotted Mammon sitting with the rest of the Varia members, Mammon turned to look at her, "what's with the outfit?" Chrome looked at her outfit and blushed.

"Kyoko-Chan must have thought I was going to be released on a weekend." She said, Mammon nodded and scanned Chrome over once.

"Your arm is broken, and if you move your body in the wrong way, your wound will open, not to mention your left arm was also stabbed, Shamal is an idiot for actually letting you go." Mammon stood and dusted herself off.

Chrome only narrowed her eye at Mammon. She jumped out of the way as soon as a large and sharp boulder came out from under her. Where ever she landed boulders appeared. Chrome swung her trident and the boulders returned to normal ground. She landed on the ground and slammed the blunt end down. The ground below Mammon turned to quick sand.

Mammon waved her hand and the illusion was broken. "You're not even being serious about this." She snapped at her student. Chrome held onto her trident with both hands to keep stay up. "If you don't turn serious anytime soon, I'm sending you back to the hospital where you should be." Chrome held a blank face.

"You're not being serious either." She replied. A smirk grew to Mammon's face at that.

"If you could fight him again, how bad do you want to win?" Chrome eye hardened, at the thought of fighting him again.

"Next time I see him, I'll defeat him no matter what." She said in a determined voice, the Varia grinned at that.

"Ushishishi, are you willing to train with us then?" Bel asked standing up and dusting his pants off before he drew his knives. Chrome nodded and glanced as the rest of the Varia drew their weapons. Lussuria summoned Kuu, and Xanxus was the only one who remained seated.

"Use the Vongola Ring and Mukurowl, the boys won't hold back just because you're a girl. They will kill if you let them." Chrome nodded and braced herself for a full on attack from the Varia.

* * *

Mukuro, Fran and Hibari sat on the roof and watched as they trained, Fran kept poking Mukuro and Hibari, so at least one of them would tell him what's going on. They glared at Fran. Finally Fran decided he would find out himself, so he did the only thing he thought was fun. He joined the training session. Mukuro allowed it, since the boy needed his own training anyways.

"Herbivore, are you going to let them both fight one of the strongest groups in the school by themselves? You heard what the mist Arcobaleno said, they will kill if they are given the chance." Hibari asked, not really caring to look at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, I know she won't give them a chance like she did with Hai." Mukuro stood and dusted himself off. "I'll be off Hibari Kyoya; I'll leave this to you." Hibari spared Mukuro a side glance before he went back to watching the training.

* * *

Ryohei was running laps on the track field before he started his boxing training. He jumped out of the way when there were rain flames coming towards him. A young boy said a smirk on his face, "Meilin-Sama likes fast ones, or ones who can sense flames."

"Sense flames?" Ryohei asked like an idiot.

The man sweat-dropped, "You seriously don't know how to sense flames? You're a junior!" The boy snapped. "You sir, are a fail."

"I'M A FAIL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed. The boy frowned.

"Maybe Meilin-Sama won't enjoy fighting you…" He said as he jumped out of the way from knives that landed in the spot he was in.

"Shesheshe, Sasagawa your little sister is looking for you, who's your friend here?'

"Oh Rasiel, you said Kyoko is looking for me? DON'T WORRY KYOKO; BIG BROTHER IS ON HIS WAY!" Ryohei screamed as he took off running. Rasiel and the boy only blinked as they stared after him.

"Um, he's a strange one isn't he?" Rasiel nodded and turned to the boy. "You are?"

"Shesheshe, a king doesn't give his name first."

Narrowing his eyes he looked at the man, "Very well your highness, my name is Tingfeng."

"Rasiel," He said as he held his knives up and covered them in Storm flames. Tingfeng frowned as he looked at them.

"Storm, always so wild, they make such a mess." He waved Rasiel off, "Maybe Yon will play with you like she did with the doggy." Rasiel threw his knives with Tingfeng dodged again and released his Rain flame. "Why can't you be like Fon, he's always so calm, even in the middle of a battle."

"My, my, what do we have here? I go to take a walk since Luce said I should get some fresh air and I come across a fight? Or what seems to be a one sided fight." Verde groaned. As he looked at the two, "Chinese so you're a member of the Baozhai family."

Tingfeng looked at Verde, he tensed, "Arcobaleno. Hmm, it seems my time here is done then. Perfect, I didn't want to fight an Arcobaleno anyways."

Verde chuckled, "I wasn't even going to fight. I find it a bore, my love is for science. I rather send my machines after you to fight, besides this seems boring, to battle an underling like yourself. Rasiel, I wouldn't waste your time on him if I were you." Verde turned and started to walk away.

Flames shot past him, "Are you taunting me?" Verde glanced back at him.

"It seems that way, from what Fon has informed us, your nothing to worry about. If anything Meilin would be better to fight, she has more skills." Tingfeng glared at Verde and attacked him head on. Verde held a smirk as he took a side step and hit a button; a cage shot up from the ground and caught Tingfeng.

"Sempai did you have that planned the whole time?" Rasiel asked looking at the cage; it was covered by lighting flames to keep him from trying to escape. Verde nodded.

"I expected someone to attack a student when they are alone so they won't put up that much of a battle against you, and you targeted the ones who couldn't put up a strong fight. Or at least their underlings did. While the main guardians attacked the stronger students, that's why Hai, Rong, and Yon attacked the Kokuyo Gang members and the rest of the attacks were dealt by the underlings, as scouts."

Verde pushed his glasses up. Rasiel chuckled. "Ushesheshe you really thought this over didn't you?"

"Please a first grader could have figured that out." Verde replied as he hit another button and the cage grew wheels. It followed Verde to the Arcobaleno class.

Rasiel followed, the two paused as they stopped by the training grounds, the Varia were all frozen their weapons to the ground as they looked in awe at the scene before them, Verde and Rasiel also stared in awe as they looked at it. Kyoya Hibari had his left arm wrapped around Chrome Dokuro pulling her closer to his body, his Tonfa held up to attack if needed.

The Varia were panting, Bel let out a laugh before he fell onto the ground, still laughing. "This is funny! Kyoya Hibari is protecting Chrome Dokuro, the vessel of the man he hates the most, Priceless!"

Mammon glared at Bel, "What's going on?" Verde asked.

"Training," she replied looking over at Verde, "who's your friend in your cage you have there? Are you gonna experiment on him?" She grinned at the horrified look that came to Tingfeng's face.

"E-e-experiment,"

"No, sadly Luce wants him alive, but after we get what we want I'm allowed to do whatever I want with him!" Verde cheered with excitement.

"You're really weird." Fran told Verde. He patted Fran's head with a nod.

"Hibari-San, why are you so protective of Dokuro… ah it seems her wound has opened, if you don't hurry she will bleed to death." Hibari glanced down at Chrome, Lussuria and Kuu walked up.

"I'll heal her up, and we will go to the Arcobaleno room, and see what's going on. If you need, I'll take him to my chamber and get the information out of him~" Lussuria winked. Tingfeng cringed.

"I rather die…Isn't that Kyoya Hibari… Fon's cousin?"

The Varia all held devilish grins on their faces as they turned to Tingfeng, "Do you have any requests on how you wish to die? We will gladly accept them." Fran said in his monotone as he squatted down beside the cage and looked inside at him.

"I'll bite him to death for bring that up." Hibari replied as he handed Chrome to Lussuria and allowed him to heal her.

"You can bite him to death once we finish getting what we want out of him. Besides, in about thirty minutes is a very important meeting that Vongola Primo wants us all to attend, do not forget that children," Verde replied in a blank voice. He enjoyed being one of the oldest members of their school at times. Turning he started to head to the Arcobaleno classroom to put the boy.

He wasn't worried about the boy trying to take pictures of their room and report their plan to their boss anyways, they have nothing to hide in the Arcobaleno room, they don't even have anything important in there that would make it stick out in a Mafia school in the first place. It would be completely fine.

"My, my Verde it seems you brought a guest, ah and Chrome-Chan, I thought you were still resting~" Luce exclaimed as they walked into the Arcobaleno room.

Chrome looked down. "oh, um…" Chrome glanced at her blood stained clothing and thought it would be best to go change into her uniform but first. "What is the meeting Verde-Senpai talked about earlier?"

Luce smiled brightly as she turned to Tingfeng, "about the attacks, it seems someone is trying to take over our school. Primo-San wants to talk to all of us over it. Will you be attending Chrome-Chan?" Chrome nodded and excused herself as she went to her room, Mammon following close behind, not full trusting her student to be walking alone just yet.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting in the Meeting room, a few extra chairs were there, allowing everyone to be seated. Tsuna was glad to see that Chrome was up an about, her wounds completely gone thanks to Lussuria healing her. She sat between Hibari and Mukuro, why Hibari was there Tsuna would never fully know. But he believed it was because the students of the school were being attacked he didn't want that to continue. Little did he know, that Kyoya Hibari had become his Cloud.

Tsuna also noticed that Ryohei was there, which also started to make him wonder, they were both sitting pretty close to him and his guardian's so putting two and two together, he figures out they were HIS guardians. As well as Mukuro, but he thought Chrome was his Mist…. He shook his head and focused on what Primo had to say.

He stood in front of the room, in his HDWM to show how serious he was. Glancing at everyone he was glad they were all there. Sitting down he folded his hands gently on the table and said in a calm voice.

"We cannot afford for any more students to be attacked, they are attacking the students that come here to learn more about the Mafia and train to become stronger, as well as the students who simply come here to attend the school, nothing more. The parents have caught word, and if we have one more normal student sent to the hospital then the parents will do whatever they can to have the school closed."

Luce leaned forward in her seat and held her boss look. "I see, how do you attend to go about this, Primo-San?"

Giotto turned to look at Luce, a smile was on his face as he said "we will cancel school for the normal students, allow them to have a vacation and return home to their parents where it will be saver. While we are here protecting the school, and the territory that belongs to our school, Kokuyo Land, the Vaira Mansion, ext. ext."

"What about Tingfeng? He's waiting in the Arcobaleno room right now, he could be transmitting what he is seeing to the others, or telling them how to get to the Arcobaleno class." Fon asked, he was feeling pretty bad for having one of his friends as an enemy, and having him locked up.

"We will deal with him soon, but I want everyone here to continue what it is they were doing, I don't want anyone to have their guards down, work together with your Famiglia. Work off of each other…. That includes you six." Giotto said to his guardians. They all glared at each other.

"If that is all Giotto-San," Luce started, Giotto shook his head and tuned to Fon.

"Fon, I apologize, but I am going to have to keep you under lock and key, for you are still a member of the Baozhai Famiglia."

"Now Giotto, I can't allow you to lock my storm up! He is a member of my Arcobaleno Famiglia…"

"Luce, it's all right, I completely understand." Fon smiled as he stood and walked to G. who didn't look too happy about having to lock his own student up.

"Ah, who will be in charge of the Storms now?" Tsuna asked worried.

"G. will continue to watch over the Storm dorm, only now it will be run by Fon's vice President… which is….?" It was a sad moment when the Principal of the school didn't know who the vice presidents of the dorms were.

"Zakuro," Fon replied with a smile as he glanced over at the red head, he only yawned in response.

"Eh, I would have thought one of the twins would have been the vice president…" Tsuna mumbled glancing over at Rasiel and Belphegor who were glaring at each other. "Or maybe not…" He sweat-dropped as he turned back to face Fon and the first family, G. held a slightly sad look as Alaude hand-cuffed Fon and led him away.

The Arcobaleno all looked down and allowed a shadow to cover their eyes. Nothing really changed for Mammon; she actually held a slight grin that turned into a frown as Fon walked past her. She watched him closely.

Luce reached over and placed a hand on Mammon's. She gave the girl a soft smile before nodding to the others and watched as they all bowed to Giotto and they left to the Arcobaleno room to get their information.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the ending! Please don't kill me! It's just, Fon and I-Pin are still somewhat apart of that family, but I-Pin wasn't in the meeting, so at that moment she wasn't locked up. I'm not even sure if she will be locked up! I'm still working on the next chapter! *Bows in ****apologize***

**The link to the outfit I picked out for Chrome will be on my profile page. I found it one day when Looking at Chrome pictures, and I just fell in love with it! Well until next update, please R&R!**


	23. Debt and their plan

**First I want to apologize for those who were sad at the end of the last Chapter... It's an important part in this Arc. You will see over the course of the next few chapters. Eh, I don't plan to make this arc very long. This arc only takes place within 1 month. Well not even a full month! This is all done within a few weeks. So I apologize if you feel it's rushed. I have a good plan on this ending with a big fight, but finding a way to describe how I want the fight to be will be rather hard. Since the only good fight scene I was able to mak was Chrome's... and I don't think I can do the same for others. I'll try though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Debt and their plan.**

Fon calmly sat in the room that Alaude had led him to, he listened to everything that went on around him, he had free range in the room to do whatever, but he wasn't allowed to have his cellphone, laptop, or anything that could make contact with the outside world. He didn't mind. It meant he could have some time alone, away from the demon twins who drove him secretly insane.

"Fon…" looking up he smiled slightly at the girl who had come to see him, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was beating her foot in an annoyed manner.

"Why hello there Viper, I thought I wasn't allowed to have anyone visit me." She narrowed her eyes at him, "I didn't even hear the door open, Alaude-San is quick and silent." He chuckled. She shook her head and sat beside him on the bed.

"We know you won't tell them anything important about the Famiglia, Giotto knows that as well. They just want to be safe, they still don't fully trust Daemon after what he has done to the family." Fon nodded as he leaned back and rested against the wall.

"I understand, but until this event is done with, I'm a captured enemy aren't I? Hehe, I never saw it coming to be honest. Will they treat Kyoya the same?" Mammon shook her head and looked up at the hidden camera.

"They will know if you find a way to send out any messages to them, or to the other Arcobaleno, so it would be best if you simply lay low for a long while, Luce is talking with Giotto to see if he could get you out for the Halloween Dance." Fon held a bright smile as he nodded.

"Eh, speaking of that, have you asked anyone yet?" He chuckled when her face turned red, "Awe it's always so cute when your face turns red like that."

"S-s-shut up, besides it's none of your business if I asked someone or not, so just…" She trailed off and turned to look away from him. Fon smiled at her. He pushed himself to sit up straight as he rested his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes.

The door opened and Alaude stood before them, "time's up _mist_." Mammon looked up at Alaude a grin on her face as she stood and walked to him.

"Oh Alaude, just because I'm a mist like Spade doesn't mean I'm like him." She lazily waved to Fon in goodbye as she walked out the door, "Luce or the others should be stopping by sometime soon to mess with you by the way. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to steal money off of the stupid freshmen."

Alaude and Fon watched as Mammon walked off. They both shook their heads before they locked eye contact. Alaude grunted while Fon let out a soft breath. Then the door closed, cutting Fon off from the outside world.

* * *

"Viper, how did it go! He's gone insane hasn't he?" Luce cried as she tackled the sophomore in a hug. Crying in her shoulder, Mammon shrugged her off.

"He's fine, it's only been a day, besides, we have other things to worry about. Luce, while your our boss you need to find a way to protect yourself, as well as Aria and Yuni."

"I already told her that! She refuses to go into hiding!" Reborn exclaimed pointing to Luce, she waved him off. Before leading Mammon to the table and having her sit down. She was served a nice cold cup of strawberry milk and given some cookies.

The mist stared at the food items in front of her, not sure what they were for. The others all seemed like they had something up. She leaned back in her seat and eyed all of them. "What broke?"

"Eh, well um…." Luce frowned and fiddled with her hair… Mammon knew something was up now. That was Luce's tell, whenever something broke, and she tried to butter Mammon up with her favorite drink and cookies.

"What broke this time?" She asked again glaring at everyone.

"Eh, well you see, Bermuda and Reborn got into an argument over what should be done in this time of need, Bermuda thinks he should just take the Vindice in and solve the problem by locking them all up. Reborn wants to do it the old fashion way…. Snipping them…"

They all glanced at Reborn and Bermuda who were tied up at the moment, Bermuda being a good boy and simply sitting there, not saying a word or doing anything to free himself… unlike Reborn who was wiggling around, and giving his one-two on the conversation.

"Then Lal and Colonnello started to argue because Lal asked Verde to the dance for Halloween instead of him… so they got into a fight because of that…. Verde kind of blew up the kitchen when he tried to make coffee…." Luce frowned as she stared at her class, it was a mess, how Mammon missed that she will never know…. Oh wait she does know. As soon as she walked into the room Luce tackled her.

"How much?" Getting straight to the point was never a good thing when it came to Mammon… and money!

"Eh, well…"

"Luce… How. Much?"

"Well, not as much as the English classroom… but remember last year when Alaude and Daemon got into that really big fight, that lasted all of the second semester and all of the summer?" Mammon thought about it. It had started because Daemon had called Alaude gay for always being seen with his underlings….which just so happened to be all males…. Minus Lal…. But that was a different story. Alaude became so enraged about that he declared war with Daemon…. It was Mist dorm Vs. Cloud Dorm… that battle had never fully ended… but Mist dorm was officially declared as the winners due to the fact that the Cloud Dorm didn't have a Student President, Hibari had refused, as well as the others. They didn't want to do everything a President had to do. As well as Mukuro Rokudo turning the battle ground to a field of Sakura Flowers while Hibari was effected by Shamal's Sakura disuse.

The damage from the battles…. Well it made Mammon cry for half the summer. Narrowing her eyes at Luce she said "the damage done to the school by Spade and Alaude put us twelve-thousand dollars in debt…. There is no way this could be anything like that!"

"Oh no… it's less than the class remember? And Besides, the school's no longer in debt, after selling the sexy pictures of the Arcobaleno, Varia, First Family and the other hot students of the school we made up for it." Luce said as if it was nothing. Everyone turned to look at their Mist and Sky.

"You sold Sexy pictures of all of us… where did you get sexy pictures of us in the first place?" Verde asked narrowing his eyes. He didn't have anything to do with it! Honest!

"Well you see…" Luce started… "It was all Viper's doing! She has cameras everywhere! Just check her locker! She has everything!"

"DON'T RAT ME OUT!" Mammon hissed glaring at Luce. The Sky whistled.

"Who sold the most?" Reborn asked curious. The others looked at him slightly before they turned back to Mammon and Luce. The senior and sophomore looked at each other. Mammon got out a hidden box no one knew about, she opened it and took out pictures, laying them out all over the table, everyone looked and their faces turned bright red.

"Well, a lot of the fangirls went crazy over the pictures of Reborn, Colonnello, Fon, and Verde in their swim suits showing off their abs." the younger female said pointing to the pictures of the men in their swim wear. "Lal's and Luce's bikini shots sold a lot as well. Mainly the pictures where Luce had forced Lal into a hug like so." Mammon pointed to a picture of Lal and Luce hugging. Reborn and Colonnello paid for two copies.

"What else, Kora."

"The Varia pictures sold nicely as well. The fangirls went crazy over the "twincest" pictures of the bloody twins." She pointed to a picture of the twins straddling each other, it looked like they were doing something else when in fact they were trying to kill each other. "They loved the pictures of Boss relaxing under an umbrella with a bottle of tequila in hand, sun glasses over his eyes and laying under the umbrella like that."

They looked and nodded. "I was surprised when a few people bought the Levi pictures, he does not look good in a speedo." Mammon cringed as she turned those pictures so they were facing the table instead of looking at everyone. "Luss-nee's pictures came out wonderful, I was able to sell them to all of the gay population for a very high price, I never knew how many guys liked Luss-nee until you have pictures of him in high demand."

"Very nice." Lal grinned.

"The single pictures of Bel… didn't sell one bit." Mammon held a blush on her face as she took all of the Bel pictures and hid them. The Arcobaleno stared her down with a hard glare.

"You didn't sell any of them did you Kora?"

"Shut up," She hissed going back to the pictures, "The group pictures of the first family got a lot of hits as well, the fans love the guys who are loners. I got a lot of money off of Alaude alone. Add Giotto when he's not in hyper mode you have the perfect Seme and Uke couple."

"Viper!" They all exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a picture of Alaude and Giotto, Alaude had Giotto pinned up against a wall, he was about to attack violently but the angle Mammon got the picture at made it looked like the two were about to have a make out session.

"That also made us a lot of money. It is amazing what fangirls will do for yaoi. It's one of the only things they can think of…" They all paused and shuttered at the thought.

"Fangirls are really scary, Kora."

"Poor Skull, he will never know what's it's like to have fangirls like us." Reborn taunted with a grin on his face. The others held back their laughs.

"Anyways, because of these pictures, I was able to get us out of that little debt Alaude and Spade caused, please tell me this damage isn't anything like that…"

Luce led Mammon to where the real damage was… the poor illusionist calculated how much it would be to fix everything… then she fainted. Luce had lied when she said it would be less than the damage done to the English class by Tsuna, and what happened to Alaude and Daemon last year. For she would also be spending all the money for the future damage caused by the battles that have been going on due to Fon's former family attacking their school and students, plus the cost for the damage that will be done by all of the training that will happen. Oh she will need a drink after this.

"Shishishi, the prince has come to take Mammon to the Varia room… what happened?"

"Debt is what happened to her Belphegor… Debt…" Luce frowned as she went to get the smelling salt to wake her up.

* * *

"When will be able to return home? What was the point in coming here anyways?" A girl with long red frizzy hair asked, she held a bored tone to her voice as she lazily swung her feet over the edge of the table, she twirled her Sai's around in her hand.

"Yon, we will return when we are complete with our mission." A calm older teen said resting in his chair. He watched his family rather closely. Hai was cleaning his Pudao he had a rather sadistic smile on his face at that moment as he looked at the remaining blood on it. He was taking his sweet time cleaning it as well.

"Bingwen this plan of yours to take out the Vongola boy and destroy the Vongola, it's been done too many times." Rong said from her seat. She was having her hair braided by their lightning guardian.

"Who said my main goal was to destroy the Vongola? Oh no, they are simply just a bonus, the fact Hai was able to take out half of the Tenth Gen's mist was simply a declaration of war on our half. For them to honestly think our goal is to take over Kokuyo Land will keep them from figuring us out." Bingwen said.

Rong let out a sad sign as she felt a strong tug at her hair, turning slightly she sent the pink haired girl who giggled and continued to work on the girls hair. Rong looked forwards again a simply waited for her to finish.

"Rong how about after this, we go get some Sushi! I know you love getting fresh Sushi!" The pink haired girl giggled. Rong frowned.

"I love Sushi, but I don't like going with you Huiqing. You make everything an event. Besides, we are wanted people in Vongola eyes, they will remember us if we go walking around like this." She motioned towards the clothes they were wearing. Huiqing rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the girls' neck.

"I brought normal clothes, besides, why else would I do your hair? It's all pretty braided and dun in a cute bun like this." She squealed. "Ah, let's go! I have this cute outfit picked out for you all ready! Yon, Meilin, come on!" The girl continued to squeal as she grabbed all the female members of the family and going to their rooms.

"Blah, girls and their clothes," A slightly younger boy said as he sat beside Hai. He was playing with knives, much like our dear Varia storm. "Bingwen when we the rest of us be able to play like Hai, Yon and Rong got to?" he asked looking at his Sky.

"Peizhi you have to wait till it's your turn, besides, for now it's your job to use your Sun flames and unit to continue to heal everyone's wounds." Peizhi pouted as he threw a knife at the table before he stood and went to his Sun unit.

Bingwen sat there, staring at his remaining guardian. Hai glanced at his Sky and then back don at his now clean weapon. "I'll speak with Fon and I-Pin for you. They will return, after how they will be treated by everyone. There's no way they will refuse our offer to come back." Hai stood and turned to walk to the door.

When it closed Bingwen looked at the side, as the mist faded and a man reviled was a man who was wearing a long black cloak, much like the one the Mist Arcobaleno wore. He wore his mist blue hair in a mess, his bangs falling over his left eye and completely covering his forehead. His verdigris eyes held a hint of an evil plan, but Bingwen said nothing of it.

"What will your next move be, Bingwen-kun?" He asked with a false smile that no one could see through.

"Continue to take out the weakest links of the Vongola, Chrome Dokuro left the hospital, Hai didn't complete his part of the mission of taking the vessel out. Now there's a chance she will continue to get stronger with her training done by the Arcobaleno, we might not be able to take her again if she has improved her skills."

The man's smile grew as he walked closer to the younger boy and patted his shoulder. Making eye contact, Bingwen's eyes hallowed slightly. "We can't allow that now can we? The Arcobaleno are such bad people, stealing your family, then locking them up, treating them like trash." The man whispered to him.

"We will destroy their family, one by one." Bingwen said in a trance like voice. He stood and left the room, to call a meeting for their next course of action.

* * *

I-pin held a defensive stance as she was forced to fight her new family, they were saying something about her master being locked up, and that they needed to lock her up as well. To be on the safe side, however, the young girl didn't understand.

She easily took them out to the point they were only passed out on the floor, nothing serious. "I-Pin, please stop." I-Pin stopped mid-kicked to a Storm. He fell backwards and ran away.

"Please stand down I-Pin." It was Giotto, he looked like he was ready to attack her if she tries to attack him. She easily spotted all of Giotto's guardians in different hiding places, ready to attack her as well. She frowned.

"Primo-San why? Why am I being attacked for nothing?"

"Tch, it's not for nothing, it's because your one of them." G. snapped, holding his gun out towards her.

"G. lower your weapon. We do not attack our students." Giotto said in a calm voice. G. lowered his gun like he was ordered. Alaude walked up behind I-Pin and attempted to cuff her. Out of reflex I-Pin jumped out of the way and made a motion to kick him. She was hit with a bullet paralyzing her completely. Reborn pulled his fedora down as he showed himself.

"Reborn…" Tsuna said with a frown, he was going to stop the girl himself, before Reborn had

"She was going to attack a teacher, if I didn't, she could have been put in serious trouble." Reborn replied, picking the girl up. "I'll take her to Fon." Alaude nodded allowing Reborn to have the keys. He watched as the Sun Arcobaleno took the Sun student to her master.

Tsuna and the rest of the student body and teachers watched in silence. "Damn, that girl can pack a punch!" Lampo exclaimed, rubbing his cheek where I-pin had punched him, Giotto nodded and glanced at the students.

"Take the fallen ones to the infirmary, and return to your rooms. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow." Giotto ordered, the students did as they were told. Besides a few who simply stood there, they all glanced at each other before they returned to their selected classes. To discuss what would happen next.

* * *

**Umu, I've been waiting to use this man for a long time, when I tried to think of a story to add him in. It never really fit. So I'm trying it here, I can't wait to see how you guys think it turned out! **

**poor Fon and I-Pin though, just because they are ex members of the family, they are still locked up, *Hugs Fon and I-Pin* well, hopefully soon you will get a chance to redeem yourself!**


	24. Spending time with the prince

**Ciaossu Minna, and welcome to Chapter 23! I have some warnings!**

**Warning: This chapter has BV In it. If you are a B26 Fan then sadly you will not like this chapter. Nor the rest of my story (If you didn't read the authors not in chapter one you would have read that one of the main couples in this is in fact BV). Also, what Mammon thinks in the beginning of this story, no one in high school Should attempt it. It's bad for you! Ahahah jk... well no. Really don't attempt it. *Has a scolding look***

**Mammon: Get on with it idiot!**

**Nikki: Gomen~ Ah so I'll try to post chapter 24 as soon as I can I apologize in advance if anyone feels this Arc is being rushed. I'm starting to really run out of idea's on how to make it longer or better. *Bows* **

**Also for those of you fans out there who are reading Reborn Friends. I'll be putting that story on hold until I at least get down with this arc. It doesn't help I get distracted with Manga, or the urge to read/write other stories that will most likely won't be published. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Spending time with the prince,**

The next morning Mammon made it her goal to get Belphegor to go to all of his classes. So getting up early she dressed in the male version of the school uniform and pulled her favorite hat on walking out of her room. She passed Daemon who was flirting with Elena who only grinned at him. He stopped when he saw Mammon. Folding his arms over his chest he glared at her.

"Where are you going so early? And when the hell will you wear your uniform?"

"I'm going to wake the idiot prince up so he will attend his classes. And I am wearing my uniform."

"He means the female uniform dear. You would look so beautiful in it." Elena giggled thinking of what she would look like. Mammon shook her head.

"I refuse to wear that uniform, Lal and Luce might be okay with it. But I'm not. Now if you excuse me." Mammon left the building and walked the short distance to the Storm dorm.

* * *

She was about to walk inside when she heard a rather odd noise coming from the back of the building. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to go check it out. At first she expected to see some of the students being idiots before everyone woke up, by pulling pranks, spray painting the wall, or having a make out session which would lead to un-planned pregnancy. Instead what she found left her completely speechless.

There, leaning/sitting against the wall of the dorm building were G. and Gokudera smoking cigarettes. "What the hell?" She asked with wide, shocked eyes.

"Um…. We are not smoking before school starts if that's what you're wondering?"

"Didn't Giotto say he would fire your ass if you continue to smoke?"

"Shh, Viper, I swear to god, if you don't tell I will give you 50% of my paycheck for the rest of the year if you don't tell!"

"Make it 60% and you have a deal."

"Bitch!" G. shouted before he held his hand out to Mammon and shook it. "Wait, what are you doing here anyways? School doesn't start for another two hours hour. Shouldn't be asleep?"

"I woke up extra early to make sure Bel's awake and actually attends his classes today, since someone had Fon locked up for being a former member of the enemy family."

G. had nothing to say to that. He simply grumbled and took out another cigarette and lit it. Mammon shook her head and walked in through the back door, not feeling like walking she decided to simply glide to the princes room, which just so happened to be on the third floor.

The odd number of students who were actually awake at this early of an hour watched as Mammon simply floated past them, making her way to the prince's room. They grumbled at her for being able to fly like that.

* * *

Stopping she knocked on the door only for it to fly open to show Rasiel. He stared down at her with a grin. "Shesheshe, Viper Mammon Esper, it's an honor to see you so early, here to confess your love to the king?"

"You wish, where's the idiot prince?" She pushed Rasiel out of the way and walked into the room and stared at the doodles on his face. She glared at Rasiel. "Idiot." He laughed as he left the room. Slamming the door, it caused Bel to wake up; he had a knife to Mammon's neck.

"Who dares wake the prince?" Mammon placed her finger on the knife and pushed it away from her neck. Bel blinked a few times before he fully woke up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Someone drew on the prince's face?"

"Your brother," Bel ran to his bathroom to wash his face. Mammon sat on his bed and looked at the mess known as Rasiel's and Belphegor's bedroom. She had no clue how the two could live in this mess.

* * *

When the prince returned he tackled Mammon, causing her to lie down. She grumbled and tried to get free. Bel simply chuckled and nuzzled into her, "It's too early to be awake. Let's go back to sleep." Mammon refused to let the blush come to her face as she turned her back to him.

"I came here to make sure you get up, Bel if you miss class one more time Giotto will be forced to kick you out of the school, what school would accept an psycho like you?" Bel shrugged and nuzzled into what was seen of her hair.

"I have an alarm set in time for me to make breakfast." He told her, she let out a small breath before she allowed herself to relax in his arms.

* * *

_Funny day Funny face Funny place  
in a difficult world...  
Funny day Happy day  
...the voice laughs  
Funny day Funny face Funny place  
If the sound goes through  
you can change anything  
you can change anything_

Mammon's eyes shot open as she heard the music playing. Was that Squalo, Bel and Lussuria? Shaking her head she went back to the task at hand. She completely forgot where she was. Pushing away from Bel, glaring at him she was about to kill him. Until she remembered she had fallen asleep in his room.

"Get dress." She mumbled slamming a pillow in his face. Bel pushed the pillow away and sat up; he grumbled as he got out of bed and went to find clothes for the day. Grabbing clothes that had been on the floor, she rolled her eyes then turned bright red when he began to strip.

"BEL!" She grabbed the covers and pulled it over her head. Bel just shrugged as he dressed.

* * *

"The prince is done, let's go." She grumbled as she followed him. Something felt odd to her though. The sun was brighter than it should be.

"It's October, it shouldn't be this damn bright." Bel looked at Mammon with a grin. He said nothing and continued to walk. She found him to be acting odd.

* * *

Getting to the table everyone stared at Mammon as if this was their first time seeing her. "Wow, Mammon-Chan is so pretty without her hood!" Kyoko exclaimed; she had refused to leave the school while the others and her big brother were staying. She wanted to be there.

"What are you talking about Sasagawa?" Mammon snapped, Kyoko took out her compact and opened it, showing it to Mammon. The small girl almost screamed when she realize her hat was missing.

"BEL YOU BASTARD!" She snapped ready to kill him. Verde quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the storm.

"Viper, calm down, go back to your room, or the Arcobaleno room and get another hat, Reborn has Fedora's laying all over the place."

Mammon stopped struggling and grabbed Verde's jacket, pulling it off and covering her face. Verde simply shrugged, being completely used to her being weird like this, Mammon took off towards the Arcobaleno room to find a hat.

Tsuna raise his hand looking up at Verde. He glanced down at the freshmen. Before nodding, "Why does she get so shy when it comes to covering her face?"

"Viper is the person who doesn't want everyone to know she's a female; I think she's embarrassed about it. Not sure why."

"A female illusionist's body is weaker compared to a males, but their minds are stronger. It's the reason most strong illusionists are females." Chrome said with a blank tone as she read her textbook. They glanced at her then ate their food.

* * *

When Mammon returned, it was by complete force. Because Luce and Reborn were there, Reborn carrying the girl who held a huge blush on her face, they gave her a curious look.

"What…?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Mammon grumbled; placing her hands at the bottom of her skirt and made sure it didn't come up.

"I claimed her. She is now my doll." Luce said with a smile. Bel was staring at Mammon with a blank look, the spoon fell out of his hands, and he couldn't even look away. They all took note of it. Laughing at the boy, the male Arcobaleno there glared at Bel.

"Ah, so for the kids who refused to go home will be allowed to attend class like normal, only you will have teachers walking with you." Luce continued, ignoring Mammon's cries of protect.

"All right, Viper will you go check on Fon before class? I'll check after, Verde will check before third hour, and so on and so forth." Reborn said walking between the Arcobaleno.

"And what of Bermuda, I don't see him getting a shift… why do I have to go first?" the Mist asked with a pout. Bel had pulled her closer to him, allowing her to sit in his lap. She couldn't help but blush.

"The prince will accompany you." Bel chuckled resting his chin on her shoulder. She grumbled as she broke free and stood.

"Then let's get this over with." She grumbled taking his hand and leading him to Alaude's in-school jail.

He gave them all a thumbs up when Bel looked back. Oh secretly Luce and Bel had planned this day out since freshmen year. It was sad actually. Luce clapped her hands and the others got their things ready before the bell would ring.

* * *

Fon and I-Pin sat in the room, in complete silence. They stared at the person who walked in, Fon smiled. "Viper!" He watched as the younger girl walked in and closed the door. Her eyes hidden under her hat, she walked further into the room.

"Fon, I-Pin," Fon stood and stepped in front of I-Pin, his smile never leaving his face.

"My Viper, it seems you're missing your ring, something you never take off." Mammon looked down at her right hand, and indeed she was missing her Varia ring. Looking back at Fon she smirked.

"You were always one of the three people who could completely see though my illusions my old friend." Mammon's light voice grew deeper and her or his true self showed. I-Pin was about to attack if it wasn't for Fon.

"You almost killed Chrome-Chan!" I-Pin shouted with anger in her voice, "how could you?"

"Order's I-Pin; now I have an offer for the both of you."

"We refuse any offers you have for us." I-Pin snapped looking at him.

"I-Pin, be calm." Fon cooed to his student. I-Pin glared before she calmly sat down and watched as Fon and Hai talked.

"What do you say Fon? Will you come back with us, we will show them what they are doing is wrong."

Fon glanced back at I-Pin, the girl had suffered from her friend being sent to the hospital, and forced to be locked up instead of attending the school she so wanted to attend. Turning back to his old friend, "We will think it over my friend, you must go."

Hai only nodded, re-creating his illusion as the door opened. Alaude gave the boy a hard look as he calmly left the room in the form of the schools strongest Mist student. When he was out of Site Alaude glanced at Fon and the two held slight grins before Alaude left, leaving the door open for their next two guests.

"Ah, Mammon, finally dressing likes a beautiful girl, and Belphegor. It's an honor for you to show yourself."

Mammon waved that off as she sat beside I-Pin. Fon looked at her. A grin on his face, he rather enjoyed seeing Mammon looking like a girl, and when he had a chance he would always tease her about it. However, with Belphegor here he felt like it would be a rather bad idea.

"Now, I bet you will be fighting the boys off today, having that on, I bet Luce forced you into it didn't she?" Mammon sent him a glare while her face turned red.

"M-m-maybe…" Fon chuckled and took her hand, kissing it. Causing Bel to glare and I-pin giggled.

"Ah Master is flirting with Mammon-San!" I-Pin giggled, placing her hands on her cheeks and giggling. "So sweet, ah Bel-Kun your face is turning red."

Mammon and Fon looked at Bel to see that his face was indeed turning red. He shook it off and looked away. I-Pin looked at Mammon's eyes and was amazed when they changed colors. She didn't say anything about it. Standing Mammon pulled her hand away from Fon and walked to Bel, grabbing his hand and knocked on the door. It opened. Bel sent Fon one look before he was pulled out.

* * *

The two walked to Bel's first hour, before they reached the class though, Bel pulled her to a complete stop. She looked at him confused. "What is it Belphegor?"

Bel held a pouty face as he stared at her, "The prince is upset." Mammon narrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde prince before her, before she blushed slightly when she realized what he was upset about.

"Eh, Bel this isn't the time to talk about this. Go to class, we will talk later…" She felt the stares of other students looking at her. Wondering who she was most likely, and why she was with Belphegor of all people instead of the Mammon they were used to.

"Bel Byon! Hurry, the bell is about to ring! Byon!" Ken shouted trying to get Bel to look at him

"Shesheshe, stupid dog, Bel's trying to get his girl to ask him to the dance." Rasiel scolded bopping the blond dog on the head. Ken glared as the two peeked out of the room and watched.

Bel sent the two a glare while Mammon held back her snickers. "Oh, so that's what you really want? I already asked someone." She lied, just to see how he would react. His face turned red with anger.

"Who? I demand to know who it is!"

Thinking this would be interesting; she remembered what happened the other day when Lal asked Verde to the dance and how Colonnello reacted. She smirked and waved Bel off. "I asked Colonnello, since Lal's going with Verde. Might as well since my first choice is locked up." Oh she knew she shouldn't piss Bel off like this, but she found to be too much fun.

Bel was about to go to Colonnello's English class when Mammon stopped him, she pointed to the class with a glare, "The Prince will kill that Kora bastard!"

Mammon rolled her eyes, "Bel, let's make a little deal." He stopped and looked down at her closely. Taking his hand she pulled him to where Ken or Rasiel couldn't hear them. The two cursed, they weren't allowed to leave the room either. Nana's rule is "if you enter my class you are not allowed to leave unless I give you permission."

Stepping around the corner, Mammon fixed Bel's tie which made him protest slightly. "What's this little deal you want?" He asked her with a grin, he was rather curious on what she had to say, they only had two minutes left until the Bel for first hour rung, and her class was across the school. This would be interesting.

"If you go to class for the rest of the month… I'll go to the dance with you…" Mammon mumbled looking away from him. Bel only chuckled as he agreed. Taking her hand they made a Varia promise. Something that made sure the promise would be seen through till the very end, the Varia might be a group of violent students, but they kept their word when they said they would do something. It went through completely when a Varia promise was made.

"Shishishi, good luck getting to class Mammy~" He laughed as she watched him walk into the class.

Mammon only grinned as she watched the door close and heard it lock. She already had plans today, the plans she was going to be attending to as well. Looking into it, no one has yet to challenge one of the Arcobaleno yet. She was hoping to find the one person who will be daring enough to attack an Arcobaleno while they are by themselves. The poor soul who does better be a worthy opponent.

Walking she made sure to take her time getting to class. Her Teacher wouldn't mind. He allows everyone to be late, at least once, she was about to take her late pass. "Luce just had to make me wear this skirt didn't she?" The mist mumbled to herself as she walked, pushing her skirt down slightly when it felt like it was riding up.

* * *

"Hehehe," and so it begins, Mammon grinned as she stopped and glanced over her shoulders, giving the fact no one was used to her actually dressing like a female it kept people who didn't know her found her to be a weak link due to her weak body type.

"Oh no, it seems I have ran into trouble, and I have no one to protect me!" Mammon said in false fear as she placed her hands on her cheeks and looked around, trying to find someone to "save" her. The pink haired female laughed as she showed herself and stood before Mammon.

"My, my, my, I haven't seen you before, your new here aren't you? Well little girl, you came at a bad time. Too bad, you're such a cutie as well." She giggled pulling the hair out of her face, "my name is Huiqing, what's your name sweetie?" She began to taunt Mammon on her size, it made the girl glare. Her blue eyes changing black with anger.

"I'm not much for psychical combat, and you seem to be a sword fighter. That is also not my style. If you want a fight then you should look for Takeshi Yamamoto, or Superbi Squalo." She replied, acting like an innocent student, the girl laughed and drew her Katana, it looked like it was a well taken care of blade… a rather sharp taken care of blade. Mammon allowed a small gulping sound to be heard as she stared at the handle.

There was a peace sign designed in it. And attaché to the handle was a long red string attached to it. "You seem to know a lot about who would be a better opponent for me. Are you… scared?"

"Me scared? HA! That's rather funny; in fact, I am the one who strikes fear in everyone here in their dreams." She snapped. "You should know who I am. You should fear who I am to be correct." She replied, there was a croaking coming from her pocket and a frog appeared, it crawled up to Mammon's head and rested there.

"That frog… ah, so your Viper~ I always thought Viper was a boy, always wearing the male's uniform, being a member of the assassination unit, full of insane man." Huiqing giggled, Mammon shook her head.

"Mammon! My name is Mammon!" She snapped; annoyed people who weren't allowed to keep calling her by her given name instead of the name she wants everyone to call her. "For that, I will punish you, Huiqing, first for entering school grounds without permission and second for calling me, Viper instead of Mammon!"

The frog on her head continued to croak before it stopped completely and then there was a cracking sound. Huiqing flinched slightly as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Oh Bingwen should have sent Hai…" The girl mumbled.

* * *

**Gomen everyne. I don't think I'll write out the fight scene between Huiqing and Mammon. But who remembers their hatred for each other in "Growing up together"? I wanted to add that into this story. Which I did. But this Huiqing seems a little worried about fighting Mammon doesn't she? I think the reason for that. In "Growing up Together" We didn't really describe how strong Mammon was. So Huiqing thought she was weak. This Mammon is stronger I think?**

**There's a Rumor going around that Reborn is ending the 12th of this month! Sad panda. I hope it's only a rumor and nothing more. The Arcobaleno still need to regain their bodies! But there's also another rumor that the Anime might be starting back up! Woot if it does then the Simon arc will play. and we will be able to semi guess Mammon's real gender because of the Cursed Rainbow Arc when the curse is broken during the battles!**

**Thx for reading! Ciao-Ciao~**


	25. The Distraction

**FINALLY CHAPTER 24! A few things will happen in this chapter. Keep an eye out for them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Distraction plot!**

Huiqing was able to escape Mammon's illusion, which angered the girl very much, grumbling she sat in the Arcobaleno room as Reborn tended to her wounds. He chuckled when she would jump or let out a small groan. She glared at him when he put too much pressure on a wound then needed. Luce smacked him because he was hurting her.

The Arcobaleno all stared at each other before Yuni stood, "I'm off to see Fon." She told them as she walked to the door, the aura that she held was different than normal. It was serious. More boss like then anything. They knew she had a planned.

Walking she ignored anyone who tried to talk to her, or even tried to start a fight with her. She even ignored Luce and Aria who tried to talk to her. Luce bit her lip slightly as she looked at the Arcobaleno.

"Yuni's not supposed to see Fon yet…" Luce mumbled as she bit her thumb nail in a nervous manner. Reborn patted Luce's head and told her to relax. She continued to bite her nail in that nervous manner as they waited.

* * *

"Alaude-San, may I please see Fon-San?" Yuni asked as she walked up to the cloud guardian. Alaude looked at Yuni before he walked to the door Fon and I-Pin were behind.

"I-Pin, come with me." Alaude ordered. I-Pin glanced at Fon before she stood and went to follow Alaude to a different room.

Yuni closed the door and stared at Fon with a serious look on her face, it was a look he has seen on Tsunayoshi Sawada when he defended his friends or Luce when she had news for something that would greatly affect them. Listening closely he only nodded as the door opened with Alaude and I-Pin standing there. I-Pin and Yuni switched places. The two freshmen nodded towards each other as the door closed.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work little one?" Alaude asked looking down at Yuni. The Shaman looked up at Alaude with a soft smile.

"Yes, I believe this plan will work. Very well, I saw it in a vision." Yuni replied with a soft smile as she walked to the Arcobaleno room. "It will all work out." She repeated to herself this time in a small whisper. Alaude only went back to work.

* * *

"Herbivore you're in my way, move." Hibari glared at Tsuna who stood in front of him, he was scared, but he still needed to talk to him. Swallowing his fear back he blinked and looked up at the junior.

"H-H-Hibari-San, please, you came to the meeting, as my guardian of Cloud! Please help us!"

Hibari's glare narrowed as he took out his Tonfas. "I don't help weaklings like you Herbivore. Now if you don't get out of my way I'll bite you to death."

"Kumo-San…" Hibari lowered his arms as he turned to look at the soft voice that said his name. His steel-gray eyes locked with a single violet eye.

"Omnivore." He acknowledge as he turned to face her completely. Tsuna was completely confused as he watched; scared if he said anything he would be bitten to death, taking a step back he slowly made a goal to run away.

"Run away and I'll bite you to death Herbivore."

"Hieeee!" Tsuna squealed as he ended up staying there.

Chrome went to stand by Tsuna's side to make sure he would be fine. The one thing Tsuna noticed about that was that Chrome decides to stand so close the back of their hands were touching. Hibari faced the two with hard, yet soft eyes; it made Tsuna very curious on why Kyoya Hibari was calm.

"Kumo-San, bossu is asking for help, will you please help us?"

"No."

"Kufufufu, are you turning my dear sweet Nagi down? How does this sound, Guardian of Cloud. If you grant my dear sweet Nagi this wish, I won't try to kill you for going to the dance with her… this time."

"Eh Chrome you asked Hibari-San to the dance?" Chrome said nothing as Mukuro and Hibari locked eyes with each other before they glanced at Chrome and Tsuna. That was when they realized how close the two freshmen were standing, fire burned in both their eyes.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi Sawada how dare you stand _THAT_ close to my dear Nagi! You have a second to get away from her before I kill you!"

"If you don't get away from her, I'll bite you to death." Tsuna was confused until he looked at Chrome. He blushed and realized that they too notice to how close the two were.

"Hieeee!" he screamed and took off running as the two juniors chased after him, ready to kill him.

Chrome only watched as the two juniors chased him. She shrugged and looked towards the stares where she saw Lal and Mammon walking to class, Chrome was confused, Mammon's almost never seen without Belphegor. Pulling her bag closer to her chest she rushed towards them. The girls looked down, or in Mammon's case up at Chrome and gave the girl a blank stare.

"Yes Dokuro?" Lal asked.

"Um, I was just with Bossu, Mukuro-Sama, and Kumo-San, but they ran off for some reason, I think Mukuro-Sama and Kumo-San wants to kill Bossu."

The girls looked at each other before looking back at the freshmen. "What happened my dear?"

Placing a finger to her lips as she thought, she said in a small and soft voice "something about bossu being far too close to me, but he wasn't that close. Only his hand touched mine, it's not like any of the other males in this school; they always brush against me on "accident" to feel my body. I don't really like it." The sophomore and junior only stared at their little freshmen as she thought about it. She held this most innocent look on her face as she told them about why Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo were going to kill Tsunayoshi Sawada. If they knew about what these other students were doing… they didn't even want to think about it.

"Dokuro, you're going to have escorts to class for now on." Lal said in a blank voice. Chrome only blinked.

She was about to ask why when someone bumped into her causing her to fall over, her bag falling out of her arms and her stuff spilling out of her bag. She frowned. Lal glared at the students who did it, not at all surprised it was M.M, and her group of friends. Mammon let out an annoyed sigh as she kneeled down and helped Chrome pick her stuff up.

"Be careful you stupid girl," Chrome only nodded with a blush on her face as she quickly pulled her female items back into her bag, she hopped no one saw them. She would die of embarrassment if a male student saw them.

Picking her trident up last she stood and placed it in her bag "I swear, M.M, will get it." Lal snapped ready to kill the girl. Mammon grinned.

"Be my guest, it will get her off mine and my students back." Chrome didn't say anything as she followed the two girls as they continued on their way, staring at Mammon, Chrome noticed something different, besides the female uniform she was wearing, she noticed that if she moved in a certain way she would flinch in pain.

"Mammon-San… are you hurt?" Mammon shook her head.

"I am fine, don't worry about it. If you worry or continue to ask questions I'll take it out of your allowance."

"Mammon-San, my allowance is only 500 yen a month…" Mammon thought nothing of it, Money was money. So thinking it was best, Chrome remained silent. When she reached the hall her class was down she parted ways, Mammon and Lal watched in silence before they continued on their way.

"Who do you think the idiots will try to attack next?" Mammon asked when the girls reached her locker. Lal leaned on the locker to her left and watched the sophomore put her books away and take out her gym clothes. She thought about that question.

Mammon was the only Arcobaleno they were brave enough to attack, but they didn't fully know who she was since they only knew Mammon as a male. So she just barely escaped, the one Verde caught was just dumb luck.

"Mirch?"

Lal shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know; I hope they send an army after me. I'm ready for a good fight. Hopefully my weak student will be attacked." Oh how Lal was so mean to her boyfriend/student. Grinning Mammon closed her locker and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Lal, want to switch places with me? I'll love to go to math."

Lal shook her head and walked the girl to Gym; this was the one class Mammon did not like going to. Pouting the girls met up with Rasiel and Bel who were fighting like always, poking each other's cheeks and pulling hair. They were close to breaking out the knives, but Giotto just happened to walk by. It caused the two to stop and glare at each other.

"There's my cute little Mammy, ready for gym? The prince will protect you from the crazy dodge balls~"

Mammon said nothing as Bel laced his arms with hers and led her to class. Lal only watched as the sophomores went to class, she hopped that she would be attacked soon, and she was rather bored just waiting, if only she could take matters into her own hands and make sure that she got to see some action. She would be a very happy girl.

"Lal-dono, Lal-dono!" Basil cried as he ran towards the Rain dorm President. Lal glanced at the blond boy a blank look on her face as she folded her hands over her chest and stared at the slightly smaller boy.

"What is it Basil?"

"Baozhai Famiglia attacking, this time they are attacking Enma-dono!" Lal grinned as she told Basil to lead the way.

She wasn't worried about Enma Kozato tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia; he was like Tsunayoshi Sawada in many ways. Surly he will be able to fight and defend himself with ease. Unless he was nothing like Tsuna and was just loser Enma.

Sure enough Enma was panting; he looked like he was out of energy. "Enma-Dono!" Basil exclaimed as he ran towards Enma with Lal close behind.

"Hehehe, you know for a boss you're not that strong. Taken out by a lower rank then you," a boy with mahogany hair and blue eyes full of sadistic amusement said, as Basil and Lal stood beside Enma.

Lal took one glance at the boy to know he didn't even try to fight back. Was he afraid? Either way she would teach the enemy a lesson, and then give Enma a lesson. Taking out a small pistol from her boots she started to shoot the gun.

"Basil, get Enma out of here, I don't want to have to deal with having to protect the both of you in the middle of a fight!" Lal snapped.

Basil nodded and did as his teacher told him. Moving Enma, they hid and watched the fight, "Hehehe, such an obedient little boy." The Baozhai member laughed. Lal aimed her gun at him.

"Shut up; state you're reason for being here." She ordered.

"Oh you know, to play, Hehehe. My name is Guozhi, I'm second rank storm." He said a grin on his face as he stayed at a safe distance away from Lal. The military woman was thinking of ways to attack.

"Well Guozhi, why didn't you come to find me when you wanted to play? I'm always in a mood to 'play' with people who tries to destroy the school we put so much work into making." Lal replied.

"It's better when you come find me. You're not the first Arcobaleno I'll be fighting. Just to let you know. I fought against Fon so many times~ Plus I-Pin who was trained by Fon. This will be a walk in the park." Lal shot at him.

Jumping out of the way, Guozhi grinned, his storm flame being lit. "Well then, this will be fun." Lal enjoyed sparing with Fon; it meant she got to see him shirtless. Which, she won't lie. She enjoyed that quite a bit. Mammon and Luce always sat on the sidelines and watched as Lal and F on trained.

Continuing to shoot at the storm, Lal made sure to run him into a corner. She easily noticed two more people coming up from behind her. They were however blocked by Basil's Delfino di Pioggia, or as Basil named it Alfin. The Rain Dolphin protected Lal's back while she dealt with Guozhi.

"Lal-Dono, I'll stop them from getting to you!"

"What did I tell you? Get Enma out of here! Don't make me put you through more training!" Lal snapped. Basil looked taken aback. He was trying to help her, but he was also misjudging her. He had never really seen Lal in a full blown battle. She was holding her own, but he wasn't sure if she could handle three at once.

"Just go Basil, I'll handle it." Basil frowned as he motioned Alfin to follow him and Enma somewhere else.

"Three against one, little girl you're taking on more than you can handle." Guozhi said, looking at Lal, she only glared as she took out another pistol from her other boot, shooting at all of them. Lal had a total of three guns on her at all times. Two in her boots, and one hidden in her vest, she also had a knife strapped to her leg.

But she wouldn't need her knife. Once she ran out of bullets, she would fight hand to hand combat. Ditching the guns, she faced all three of them. The newest members to their little group, a boy and a girl, the girl Lal knew, or she was told about by Ken and Chikusa. It was Yon, she ginned as she swung her Sai's around. Ready to attack Lal at any given second, Lal made sure to keep an eye on her. She was sure this little girl was stronger than the two boys put together. She would give Lal a challenge.

The other boy had auburn hair that went a little past his shoulders. His bangs covering his left green eye, he looked as if he would be the one to protect Yon. Lal would have to take him out before it was too late.

"Guozhi, Jian, take her out. Bingwen is waiting for us to return with what we came for." Yon said; she held a bored tone in her voice as she stared at them. Jian and Guozhi nodded and charged at Lal.

Watching the movements closely, she waited till they were closer and did a round house kick, knocking Jian away, Guozhi on the other hand was able to dodge the kick and did a swift kick to her legs. Trying to knock her over, she was able to catch herself; landing on her hands, she pushed up, did a small backflip and landed on her feet. Ducking from a punch she leaned close to the ground, spun her body around and kicked upwards. Her boots making contact to Guozhi's jaw, a grin came to her face as she heard his teeth clink together, and the boy went flying backwards.

Jumping up, she sent Jian a glare who flinched back. He didn't really want to attack Lal at that moment. She scared the shit out of him. Yon was the same. So he was at a standstill. He didn't want Yon to chew him out. But at the same time, he didn't want to get his ass kicked by an Arcobaleno. So, he did the one thing that came to mind. He punched himself in the face and fell to the ground.

"Are you serious?" Yon glared at her two storm members. They were idiots. Being taken out so easily by Lal who wasn't even trying at that moment, Glaring, Yon and Lal both held their weapons. (Lal finally decided to take her knife out). Circling each other, Lal was going to attack if it wasn't for Colonnello's Kora filled the air.

"Lal, stop, don't fight anymore! It's only a distraction!" Lal froze as she heard that, turning to Yon, the girl laughed as she stabbed Lal in the stomach. Because Colonnello shouted at her, she was distracted herself, and didn't see Yon coming. The girl was smaller than Mammon was. Stepping back, Lal clenched her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she charged at Yon, not caring if it was a distraction.

"You little bitch!" She screamed at both Yon and Colonnello. Jumping into the air, her knife was held above her head, pointed downward towards Yon. The Storm didn't seem scared. In fact, with a snap of her fingers, the wound she gave Lal caught aflame.

"LAL!" Colonnello screamed, running towards her. Lal was on the ground, curled in a ball. Trying to dismiss the storm flame with her rain flame, it didn't work until Colonnello got closer and used his own flame. Letting her rest, he stood and took out his riffle. Aiming at Yon, he was out for blood. He started to shoot, not letting her escape.

"Yon, get those two idiots, we have what we came for. It's time to go." Hai's voice came out from behind Yon. She jumped back slightly. Scared from the older Mist user, he enjoyed sneaking up on her when she least expected it.

"Really? We got it? Oh Bingwen will be so happy~" Yon giggled as she grabbed Jian, Hai had Guozhi.

"You should get your girlfriend checked at. A small wound might not look like such a small wound." With that they were gone. Colonnello gritted his teeth as he picked Lal up and took her to the nurses' office, on the way he noticed smoke coming from Alaude's office. Making a note he would stop by on his way back to see what fully happened.

Leaving Lal in the hands of Nana Sawada, he made his way to Alaude's office. There he saw the other Arcobaleno. They didn't look happy.

"May I step in now Luce?" Bermuda asked. Luce shook her head.

"No Bermuda, I would like you and the Vindice are to not enter this until I tell you to." Luce ordered. Yuni reminded silent as she glanced at Alaude. He was pissed. Beyond pissed that his office was destroyed! He had finally gotten all the paper work taken care of! His desk the way he wanted and he had just made the perfect cup of coffee without the help of Oregano or Lal! Oh someone's going to pay for this!

Mammon was pissed on so many levels! They barely have the whole in the English classroom fixed! Now they had to pay for Alaude's office! As well as the Halloween dance that's two weeks away! Oh this was not going to be pretty.

"Fon and I-Pin are gone." Reborn said as he walked up. "They escaped with the others."

"Kora?"

"This means Fon and I-Pin are now enemies. When you see them, don't hesitate to attack them, that's an order." Luce said as she turned and left the room. The other Arcobaleno only stared at their boss, Yuni and Aria frowned as they watched their older sister walk out of the room, and to Giotto's office to tell him what she just told her guardians.

"Fon's now an enemy…" Mammon couldn't hold back the frown that came to her face. Reborn pulled her close to him and nodded.

"We will have everything steeled out in the end, don't worry, you will have your little storm harem back in no time." Mammon punched Reborn's arm as he chuckled. They had to stay sane somehow. Now that their only sane person was gone, this would be a rather interesting two weeks. That's for sure.

* * *

**So I need to get better at fights. _**

**How was it? Fon and I-Pin are now enemies? I can't wait to see what happens. *Winks* Anyways, until chapter 25.**


End file.
